


First Time 第一次

by 221bfanfic



Series: First Time第一次 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, From Sex to Love, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hong Kong, In Public, Inspired by a Movie, John "Three Continents" Watson, L'Amant AU, M/M, Masturbation, Military John, Student Sherlock, The Lover AU, Virgin Sherlock, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>二戰前的英殖香港。被派駐當地的英國軍官John Watson，一天在渡輪上遇上神秘美少年Sherlock，被他脫俗的氣質深深吸引，遂邀他乘自己的轎車回寄宿學校。Sherlock從小隨政客哥哥周遊列國，沒法交到任何朋友，性格越趨怪癖反叛，在聽說學校裏有同學賣淫後，竟躍躍欲試。第二天，校門前停着那輛轎車，Sherlock毫不猶豫跟隨John回到他的別館，跟他開始了一段糾纏不清的關係……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 初遇

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603929) by [221bfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic)



> 看了Marguerite Duras小說L'Amant改編的電影The Lover（就是梁家輝和Jane March主演那部），之後就很想改編作Johnlock version，變成了這篇東西。由於要照顧到主角們的英國背景，於是把發生在1929年法國殖民地越南的愛情故事，搬到了二戰前的英國殖民地香港。原著裏那段感情牽涉當時社會不容的階級和種族矛盾，也改成了當時社會不容的階級和性向矛盾。此外，L'Amant的女主角只有十五歲，男主角是三十二歲，我不想Johnlock的年齡差距如此巨大，也改成了一個是廿歲出頭的年輕軍官，一個是高中生。
> 
> 本文首載於隨緣居[【原创】First Time第一次 (情人AU, NC-17, WHW, 军官!John/寄宿生!Sherlock) ](http://www.mtslash.com/thread-99028-1-1.html)
> 
> (為了方便大家自行腦補，上載一些[ 老香港的照片 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1501634#main)供你們參考)

跟倫敦慣常陰冷的氣候相反，香港夏天的天氣又熱又濕，令人躁熱難耐。暑假結束了，終於可以不用再在那幢該死的房子裏待下去，Sherlock連一分鐘都不想多留，他實在不想再瞧見他哥哥Mycroft的臉。 

Mycroft，討厭的Mycroft。永遠那麼衣着得體、彬彬有禮，好像是個永不犯錯的聖人。無時無刻都公務纏身，彷彿缺了他這世界就會停止運行－－說不定這是真的。 

Mycroft勤奮的工作態度，或許造福了世界上許多人，但不包括他的弟弟Sherlock。Holmes家雖有着貴族和鄉紳的家族背景，但來到Mycroft這一代，早已家道中落，早逝的父親和神經衰弱的母親使Mycroft很早便承擔起照顧和教育Sherlock的重任。但Mycroft的政治天賦令他很快被大英政府賞識而委以重任，從小小的公務員躍升成外交官，被派駐到不同地方替政府排解糾紛。年幼的Sherlock便跟着他東奔西跑，足跡遍及大半個地球，卻永遠不會在同一個地方待上超過一年。頻頻轉校的Sherlock沒法在任何地方找到歸屬感，更因為性格古怪而交不上任何朋友。他只覺得自己像片隨水飄流的浮萍，無根且無足輕重。

而勤奮的Mycroft，全能的Mycroft，雖然跟他同住，但一天到晚也可能見不上兩眼，為了公務他總是早出晚歸。聰慧的Sherlock很早便學會了獨立，學會了憑自己解決問題，因為身邊擔當監護人的那位在他的人生裏總是缺席，他還以為自己學着懂事一點會換來一點點讚賞。但他哥哥偶一露面，卻從不展示一丁點友善態度，永遠只有嚴厲的指責和訓斥，好像Sherlock就是個低能兒，無論表現得多麼完美，在他聖人哥哥的眼中都只是幼稚園生的胡鬧，他就是沒法做好任何事，永遠趕不上Mycroft的標準。 

Sherlock早就放棄了討好他唯一的、相依為命的哥哥。相反的，他做盡Mycroft禁止的事情，越是Mycroft不想他做的他就越要幹。Mycroft被徹底激怒了，覺得Sherlock已經無可救藥，他自己實在無能為力，只好把他送進最嚴厲的寄宿學校，希望嚴格的紀律制度可以馴服這匹脫韁的野馬。 

Sherlock渴望自由的空氣，寄宿學校實在不是他那杯茶。但無論如何，也總比與Mycroft共處一室、同枱吃飯舒心。因此回家過了一個悶熱又劍拔弩張的暑假，終於可以告別Mycroft，踏上回校之旅，Sherlock還是覺得舒了一口氣。此刻，他身穿修身的白襯衣，深灰西褲黑皮鞋，身在前往校舍的渡輪上，倚着欄杆，一隻腳踏在鐵枝上，眺望着遠方，完全不知道身後有一雙藍色的眼睛在目不轉睛地望着自己。 

那是一艘汽車渡輪。Sherlock從擁擠的載客小巴裏走了出來透透氣。身後不遠處，停泊着一輛黑色轎車，車門打開，一位身穿制服的年輕軍官走了下來。 

「英國人？」久違了的英國口音。 

Sherlock回頭，看見一位個子不高、但擁有陽光般的燦爛笑容、金髮藍眼的年輕軍官正饒有趣味地打量着自己。

Sherlock只是漠然地應了一聲，然後又回頭看着水面，彷彿對話很無聊。 

「不好意思，在這兒遇見同鄉令我很興奮，可能讓你覺得冒昧了。」軍官帶點靦腆地笑了笑，有點跟他威嚴的軍服不太協調。他笑起來還帶着點可愛的男孩子氣。「特別是像你這樣朝氣勃勃的年輕人，十分少見。到這兒來的英國人，多是來工作，做生意或跟政治有關，都是老油條，看着就讓人生厭。」 

Sherlock想起Mycroft，忍不住瞟了他一眼，以慵懶的口吻隨口搭話：「對，老油條討厭死了。」 

「字正腔圓的英語，倫敦人？你的嗓音很好聽。」軍官笑着也倚到欄杆上來，跟Sherlock一起吹着海風，看了看他身上的校服。「在赤柱那間寄宿名校念書－－St Stephen's College。」 

Sherlock眼盯着遠方，嘴巴卻像機關槍似地回答他：「一年前來的，駐紮域多利兵房，是名軍醫。剛剛到九龍半島去替本地的達官貴人出診。本來不是你的份內事，因政治原因被上級壓下來的任務，而且病人麻煩極了，因此你現在滿肚子苦水。」說罷才瞥了瞥軍官怔住的表情，諷刺地假笑了一下，視線又移開了。 

「這……」軍官一時找不到詞彙，只是怔怔地看着Sherlock。「太神奇了！」 

Sherlock冷笑着哼了一聲。 

「你是怎麼知道的？」軍官追問。 

「推理出來。」 

「推理？像偵探查案那樣？」軍官傻了眼，頓了頓，才忽地伸出手來。「忘了自我介紹，John Watson。雖然餘下的你都猜對了。」 

Sherlock有點訝異地看着他伸出來的手，猶豫了一會才握上去。「Sherlock Holmes。我從不猜測，我推理。」 

John的手強而有力，非常溫暖，他姆指摩挲了Sherlock的手一會才放開，然後笑了－－這個笑容帶着點狩獵者的胸有成竹，首次讓人感到這個樣子親切的人是個危險的軍人。「可以讓我送你回校嗎？不知怎的，看你的樣子就覺得跟公共汽車很不搭調。你很有氣質，看上去像個貴族似的。」 

「順路嗎？」 

「像你說的，我現在一肚子氣，正好去兜兜風。希望你能賞面同來。」 

Sherlock自己也覺得莫名其妙－－他從來不是個容易交朋結友的人，或者說他根本沒有朋友－－但對John這名唐突搭訕的陌生人，卻毫不反感。 

渡輪泊岸了，Sherlock隨着John下船，John親切地買了些街邊小吃給Sherlock－－Sherlock從來不吃這些東西－－但他把小食接了過來，隨便咬了幾口。 

他甚至已經隨着John的腳步，坐進了他的轎車。轎車在公路上飛馳，霎時間兩人也不知道說什麼好，只好讓有點尷尬的沉默漫延。 

「你喜歡推理？」John對Sherlock極度好奇。 

「對。」Sherlock只是望着車窗外迅速疾走的風景。 

「是怎麼推理出來的？」 

「你身穿英軍軍服，很明顯是駐守這裏的軍人。渡輪的目的地是香港島，駐紮域多利兵房就順理成章了。但你身上有陣消毒藥水的氣味，儘管洗滌過，衣服上仍殘留碘酒和紅藥水濺滴過的舊污跡，所以是名軍醫。」Sherlock指了指車上的救傷包。「這個也可以佐證。英軍部隊一般以三年輪替形式駐紮香港，你已經熟知香港的事物，所以不是新來的。但你對這裏的人事作風仍未看慣，所以不是來了太久。假如你快離開了，對這兒的苦況也不至於太介懷，但你滿肚苦水，應該還要留在這裏一段日子，推算出來你大概來了一年。」 

「厲害！」 

Sherlock又盯了John一眼，好像不太習慣接受讚賞。「你的工作只為軍人服務，現在又不是打仗期間，也沒有特殊任務，本該留在軍營。但你身穿制服乘坐部隊的轎車外出，帶着醫療用品，應該是去出診。基於本地醫藥系統較為落後，依照我對大英政府政治運作的認識，你被請出來替本地的重要人物看症的可能性就最大了。所謂重要人物，對大英政府有利害關係的，無非就是本地的達官貴人吧了。」 

John聽得睜大雙眼，興奮莫名，更忍不住鼓起掌來。「太驚人了！你的觀察力好可怕！你畢業後打算開設偵探社嗎？我有需要一定第一個幫襯你！」 

Sherlock有點反應不過來。「你……聽得很開心。不覺得被冒犯？不想叫我閉嘴？」 

「為什麼？」 

「我看了你一眼，就能把你的生平都說出來。你不覺得我是個恐怖的怪胎嗎？」 

「這是神乎其技呀！這麼精彩的解說，由你這麼動聽的嗓音說出來，簡單百聽不厭，我還想再聽多些呢。」John的眼神很真誠。 

Sherlock忽然覺得有點熱，不敢再看着John，轉頭看向窗外。 

道旁的風景一路後退。John繼續跟Sherlock有一搭沒一搭的東拉西扯着，像他為什麼會認識大英政府的政治運作，他的哥哥到這裏來幹什麼，他們兩兄弟的關係如何等。Sherlock只是隨口回答了一些，但跟他平時的作風比起來，這幾乎是他第一次向一個萍水相逢的人說了這麼多。 

話題這時斷開了，沉默之中，汽車突然在狹窄而陡斜的路上猛然顛簸了一下，把兩人都拋了起來，二人一起驚呼了一聲，之後兩人的手都落在了座椅上。隨着出乎意料的離心力而加快了的心跳，Sherlock有種暈乎乎的感覺－－他專心望着車窗，在玻璃倒影裏卻看見一雙熾熱的目光正在身後盯着自己。Sherlock感到John的手在座椅上移近，他的尾指貼住了自己的尾指，等了一會，他的兩根手指掃上了Sherlock的手背，在他最尾兩根手指之間的罅隙中遊離，越掃越接近縫隙的最深處，然後一下一下慢慢的輕柔的插進去，彷彿暗示着身體的其他部位，在做着一種非常禁忌的行為。Sherlock沒有拿開手，只是一聲不響的望着窗外面。 

John也把頭轉開了，望向了另一邊的窗外，但他的手在試探地輕撫了Sherlock的手背幾下後，悄悄覆蓋了上去，握住了Sherlock的手，用大拇指溫柔地摩挲着。Sherlock輕輕回握了。 

John仍然沒有停下來。他把手掌攤開，將手指挑逗地插進去Sherlock的手指之間，讓二人十指交纏緊扣，充滿着性暗示的揉捏着。Sherlock吞嚥了一下，閉上眼睛，靜聽着車外環境在高速奔離的聲音。 

轎車一直向前駛去，道旁的景物不斷紛飛。沒有人說話，良久。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

在Sherlock胸前起伏不定、輕喘着的當兒，車子終於停了下來－－到達學校宿舍門前了。 

這時John的手急忙從Sherlock的大腿上撤退，只留下校褲上被他揉皺了的布痕。Sherlock輕喘着，盡力平復着自己急亂的氣息，手帶點慌亂不知放到哪兒才好。John卻表現得像個老手般一臉淡定，手優雅地交疊起來放到翹起的二郎腿上，好像剛才什麼也沒有發生。 

司機挽着Sherlock的行李下車，然後過來替他打開車門。Sherlock回復到平時的漠然狀態，下車拿了自己的行李箱，回頭看向John。John眼裏帶着依戀和不捨，但嘴微張卻找不到接下來要說的話。 

「拜。」Sherlock的話音沒有透露出半點感情。他轉身向宿舍門口走去，其間一次也沒有回過頭來。 

John隔着車窗望着這個萍水相逢的少年人，背影漸行漸遠，心裏茫然，不知道他們還有沒有機會再見。


	2. 流言

躺在宿舍房間的床上，頭枕着手臂雙眼空洞地盯着天花板，Sherlock正感百無聊賴。他的同房Victor此時慌慌張張地開門進來，一不小心便被Sherlock隨意丟在地上的行李和雜物絆倒了。 

「噢吔～」他呼叫着，抱着腿跳回自己床邊坐下：「你回來了。」 

Sherlock眼皮也沒抬一下，彷彿Victor是透明的。 

「Sherlock。」Victor連聲線都顫抖了起來。 

「怎麼了？」 

「我……我剛才看到了。」Victor壓低嗓子聲音發抖，彷彿在談論着世間最可怕的事情。 

Sherlock不耐煩地翻了個白眼。 

「你今天才回來，都不知道上星期發生了什麼事。」Victor戰戰兢兢地說道。「上星期有新生入學的迎生活動，你知道那些高年級的師兄一向玩得有多瘋，今年更是十分離譜－－他們竟然……竟然叫…那些新生……去含……他們的……」 

Sherlock覺得有趣點了，看向Victor挑了挑眉。 

「當然只是玩遊戲裝裝樣子，他們都還穿着褲子，也不是太多新生肯做，寧願輸掉遊戲被罰做掌上壓。」Victor急忙解釋着，緩了口氣。「但有一個叫Rio的新生十分瘋狂，玩得很投入，簡直可說樂在其中。」Victor臉紅了。「那個玩他的師兄被他隔着褲子又啜又舔，弄得滿臉通紅還喘着氣，褲子前端都濕起了一塊。Rio那時還不罷手，甚至主動解開了師兄褲子的鈕扣，幸好有人及時阻止，他才沒有伸手拉下褲鏈。」 

Sherlock邪惡地笑了起來：「有趣。」 

「之後就有傳言說，Rio可以收錢跟任何人做。大家都暗地裏議論紛紛，言之鑿鑿，好像就是那麼回事似的。」Victor說。「可是沒有人說得出Rio跟什麼人交易過，大家都很避忌似的。我還以為Rio只是玩得瘋吧了，以為大家都誤會了他，誰知道……」他的聲音越說越小，又不知所措地打住了。 

「你碰見他在廁格裏接客？」 

「更不堪。」Victor吞了吞口水。「我的學生證不見了，剛才到校務處去辦補領手續，但那裏一個人都沒有，我正奇怪，就聽見副校長的辦公室傳來古怪的聲響。」 

「噢，不是吧。」Sherlock怪叫起來，卻樂得笑不攏嘴。 

「正是！Rio在副校長的辦公室裏，跟副校長在那個！」Victor激動得臉頰通紅，雙眼圓睜。「我站到桌子上，從上面那個小氣窗偷望進去，看見副校長還穿着西裝，只是褪下了褲子，整個人伏在Rio背後起勁地抽插着。Rio的襯衣被推到了肩膀上，褲子都團在腳裸，雙手被領帶綁起來，被副校一隻手按死在書桌上。副校另一隻手還拿着一把長木尺呢！」他瑟縮了一下。「Rio腿上、屁股上都是紅痕，想起來都痛死了！」 

Sherlock哼了一聲。 

「他真的那麼等錢用？」Victor大惑不解。「可以讓人這麼對待自己？」 

「說不定他很享受。」 

「享受被人綁、被人打？」Victor無法想像。「況且這種事情，應該等到遇見對的人，才跟那人做的吧？」 

「你指女孩子？」Sherlock瞟了他一眼。 

Victor不知為何害羞地別過臉，逃避了Sherlock 的視線，聲線變得更加小：「總之要是喜歡的人。」 

Sherlock嘴角彎了彎，沒有再迫問Victor。他心知肚明那個人是誰－－Victor暗戀自己，他從住進來第一天就知道了。可能這也是為何校內沒有任何人受得了Sherlock，唯獨Victor能跟他同房甚至聊得上兩句。 

在男校，特別是寄宿學校，這種男男間的明愛暗戀傳聞倒也不是稀奇事，算是公開的秘密吧。只是嚴厲的校規令到一切都只能在地下進行，同學間也極度忌諱，深怕緋聞會傳進校方耳中，甚至影響到自己將來的前途－－說到底，這種事情在社會上是不被容許的，會嚴重毀壞名譽，甚至會惹來牢獄之災。 

「要是被他家人知道，可會多傷心呢？他們送他進來是要他學好，不是想他出賣自己肉體的吧？」Victor還在喃喃地感嘆着，並開始躑下來，默默替Sherlock收拾掉在地上的東西，替他一一放好。 

Sherlock冷笑了一聲背轉身，沒有再理會Victor。一個念頭卻在他腦裏升起－－可以令到家人傷心？那可太好玩了－－自己是否也能找個機會出賣自己的身體，好激怒Mycroft？一想到這個好點子可令Mycroft大發雷霆，Sherlock突然興奮莫名，躍躍欲試。 

然而Sherlock想起自己對於性，一向態度漠然。在寄宿男校裏，充滿日夕相對的青春胴體和性的誘惑，簡直令青春期的少年人難以把持。Sherlock卻感到自己彷彿在野生動物園裏閒逛，男孩們盲目的性衝動在他眼裏都只是原始的動物獸性，靠着本能讓理智失控，一堆頭腦簡單的白痴就這樣讓荷爾蒙支配自己，讓下半身統治自己的頭腦－－因此他對於性一向極度不屑，理性才是他的遊樂場，他頭腦裏的世界有趣多了。 

但這是在學校裏的情況，在社會裏、在成年人的世界，性是不是也一樣乏味無聊？撇除了那群低智的同輩、那些苟且偽善的老油條，世上會不會有跟Sherlock智力匹配的成年人，能跟他玩一場性遊戲？探索一下其他可能性？ 

Sherlock禁不住想起了那個車廂，那隻輕重有度、擅於愛撫的手，那個狩獵者的笑容，還有那雙藍得不可思議的眼睛。他想起了那個萍水相逢的陌生人John Watson。想起他撫摸自己的感覺，想起車廂裏驟升的溫度，想起自己當時的反應…… 

褲子底下彷彿響應似地半勃起來，Sherlock困擾地摸了一下－－這種情況從未發生過，他從來沒有讓下半身脫離過他頭腦的統治。 

他閉上眼睛，把手放在大腿上，學着John撫摸他的方式，感覺更強烈了。一股陌生的慾望油然而生，血液都在他體內升溫，一種從未體驗過的渴求突然讓他口乾舌燥起來。他放開了手，心底一陣恐懼，害怕自己會像那些動物似的同輩一樣失控。他遲疑不決，為了報復Mycroft，他應該嘗試一下這種放縱的快感嗎？ 

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃

「Sherlock，上課鈴快響了，別要第一天就遲到！」在宿舍前往教學樓的迴廊上，Victor拿着兩人份的課本催促着，Sherlock施施然跟在後面。 

「你先去課室。」留下了這句命令，Victor愣眼看着Sherlock自個兒走開了，跺了跺腳，只好氣鼓鼓地獨自去上課。 

Sherlock繞道到後院的校役小屋去。他喜歡趁着校役工作的時候潛進他的屋子，翻閱那天最新鮮的報紙，看看有沒有什麼有趣的命案發生，讓他可以解解悶。反正上課內容太無聊了，他只要翻翻課本便全學會了。而且他的座位在課室角落沒人注意，Victor也每次總會自動自覺替他簽到。 

Sherlock握着小屋的門把，正要把門旋開，背後一下響鞍嚇了他一跳。他轉過身，看見那輛黑色的轎車正停在圍欄外，車窗的紗簾後，那個男人的剪影若隱若現。 

Sherlock好奇地走上前，停步在圍欄內，盯着那個人。John Watson打開車門走了出來，遙遙地盯着Sherlock，Sherlock在他的注視下沒有移開目光，只是下意識地咬了咬唇。然後John邁步向前，來到了圍欄的另一邊。 

二人隔着一道圍欄，一言不發對視着，好像在進行一個遊戲。 

John先耐不住性子，伸手握住欄杆，皺眉道：「聽着，我……」 

Sherlock也伸手按在圍欄上，指尖輕輕觸碰到John的手，令John瞬間住了口。John疑惑地看着他，猜測着他的意圖。Sherlock突然用另一隻手抽住John的衣領，把他拉向前，二人隔着欄杆靠近，嘴唇與嘴唇的距離只差兩寸。John的視線在Sherlock的眼睛和嘴唇間遊移，氣息不穩起來。 

「Captain Watson……」Sherlock近乎耳語的低沈嗓音響起，呼吸吹過John的耳側：「要到附近出診嗎？」 

「是的。」John閉上眼，吞嚥了一下。再張開眼時，他看見Sherlock灼熱的目光，忍不住輕捏着他的手：「現在就要過去。」 

「還會再見到你嗎？」他看見了Sherlock眼中的渴望。 

「當然。」John有着相同的意願。 

「See you later……」Sherlock輕吐着這句話，唇嘴近得似要碰上John的。然後他就離開了。 

John看着Sherlock消失在小屋門後，感覺自己已完全為這神秘少年深深着迷。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

黃昏的時候，Sherlock一邊走在回宿舍的路上，一邊漫不經心地瞥向校園的圍欄，他沒有看見那輛車。 

此後數天，Sherlock總是不時有意無意地瞟向欄杆邊、馬路上。每逢有汽車經過，他都會看上一眼，但都不是那輛載着某人的黑色轎車。 

　　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

這天，Sherlock如常在人跡罕至的時段來到淋浴間－－他就是不喜歡在繁忙時段跟人擠的感覺，私隱全無的過程更讓他覺得噁心透了。 

他把乾淨的衣物掛好，拉上浴簾，打開蓮蓬頭，讓水流從頭頂滑下身體。這個時段，是他陶醉在自己思想宮殿的時間。 

「噓～～」但有人打擾了他。 

「哦……」是誰躲在最末端的一格？「哼－－」不，不是一個人，是兩個。 

「啊…啊啊……」「吁…吁……」喘氣聲，夾雜着呻吟聲。明顯是兩個偷情的學生，躲在無人的淋浴間鬼混。 

這種事情，Sherlock不是第一次碰見。在過往，他極度厭惡這種活動，只感到齷齪骯髒，是野獸式的失控行為。他通常會快手洗完然後立即離去，根本沒興趣偷聽別人的私房事。但是今天，他低頭看看自己，發現自己已經半勃了。 

熱度包圍着他的臉頰、脖子和上半身，他覺得自己現在一定是渾身發紅。但也不及下半身的麻癢感覺令他手足無措。 

他們其中一個的喘氣聲，令他想起了John Watson。他開始幻想，發出呻吟的那一個，是自己。在浴簾後，相擁着在進行不可告人之事的，是他和John Watson。 

他的手撫上了自己的勃起，拙劣地上下擼了兩下，感覺舒服了一點，但同時又渴望更多。他隨着他們聲音的節奏撫摸着自己，閉上眼睛假裝那是John，他會讓他這樣摸他，讓他觸摸自己的私處，讓他帶給自己顫慄的興奮，讓他釋放自己隱蔽的慾望…… 

隨着一聲輕呼，Sherlock在自己手裏射了出來，然後倚着牆壁喘息着。在淋浴間自慰，這是他的第一次，但他預感這不會是最後一次。而且他的幻想，說不定會變成真實。


	3. 別館

那天是學校假期，許多人都回家去了，Sherlock這一層宿舍只餘下他、Victor和幾個連放假也躲在房間裏溫習的書呆子。Victor說想跟他出門逛逛，提議到附近的海灘游泳。Sherlock見反正無聊，便答應隨他出門去走走。 

他們沿着學校圍欄走，打算從後門偷偷溜掉，否則要跟舍監申請出外又要填表格了。Sherlock一邊走一邊盯着那道圍欄，好像欄杆開罪了他－－是的，該死的那個Captain Watson，已經近一個星期毫無音訊。 

Sherlock正在心裏詛咒着的當兒，那輛黑色轎車映入眼簾，就剛好停泊在他們的目的地－－後門的大閘外。 

他是在等我嗎？Sherlock一怔，突然停住了腳步。 

「怎麼了？」Victor不明所以。 

「啊，我忘記了！」Sherlock臨時編了個謊。「原來我約了我哥哥。」 

「什麼？你那個討厭的哥哥？」 

「是的，不好意思，不能跟你去游泳了。」Sherlock說着，兩三下手勢便翻身出了大閘，隔着鐵閘跟Victor揮了揮手，便登上了那輛黑車。 

John Watson正坐在後座那一頭等着他，看着Sherlock笑了笑。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

一路上，他們沒有說話，但嘴角都微微翹起。 

然後，汽車駛進了市區，兩旁街道逐漸繁華起來，人來人往，十分喧鬧。 

「在路口放下我們可以了。」John向司機說道。 

「上尉，祝你假期愉快！」他們下車後，司機說完這句話，便把車子駛走了。 

於是他們逛進了市集人群當中。 

「你有來過這裏嗎？」John看見Sherlock一臉好奇地吸收着周遭的新鮮事物，不禁好笑。「看來你也沒有。」 

「沒有。這一帶是兵哥們愛泡的地方嗎？」Sherlock盯着一路上不時遇見的花枝招展的艷麗女郎，和圍在她們身邊的一眾色迷迷的男人們。「我知道了，這裏是石塘咀。」 

「很好的觀察力。」 

「這裏是有名的煙花之地，想來是你們的最愛了。」Sherlock不屑地嗤了一聲，語氣極盡嘲諷之能事。「遠離家鄉的寂寞士兵，尋求妓女慰藉空虛的下半身。」 

「的確很多士兵會這樣，但不包括我。」John只是微微笑着看着Sherlock。「我從不用錢買性。」 

「是嗎？」Sherlock帶點疑惑。 

「我只帶心甘情願的人上我的床。」John帶着Sherlock穿過一條橫街，拐入小巷，離開了熱鬧的主街。「我帶你來這兒，只是剛巧我的房子在附近。」 

「你不住軍營？」Sherlock隨即自己回答了。「噢，明白了，是指你的私人炮房。的確，這樣方便點。」 

「文雅一點的話，你可以叫它做別館。」John帶着Sherlock走上了一幢簡陋樓房的樓梯。「其他士兵也喜歡俱樂部、賓館什麼的，但我比較愛乾淨和着重私隱度。」 

然後二人停在了門牌寫着221b的門前，John掏出鎖匙開了門，Sherlock跟着他走了進去。 

Sherlock環視四周，這房子中央就放着一張大床，此外就是一些簡單的傢具桌椅，佈置就跟酒店房間似的，但更簡陋一點。而整個地方都顯得幽暗異常，太陽光都被窗簾阻擋在外面了。 

「你的別館最近招呼過高貴的英國淑女，一位或者兩位？」Sherlock睥着留在沙發縫隙的貴價玻璃絲襪，然後瞥見煙灰缸裏的煙蒂留有唇膏印，也是名牌的舶來貨。「絲襪屬於一個吸煙的女人，還是吸煙的是另一人？」 

「看來你不喜歡女人？」John笑笑坐下。 

「看來你很喜歡。」Sherlock的嘴角彎度帶着嘲諷。 

「我更喜歡你。」在John的注視下，Sherlock覺得室內空氣有點不夠流通－－他的眼神真能表現出Sherlock就是世界上最有趣最值得鑽研的東西。「你常常這樣的嗎？跟着陌生人回他們的家？」 

「不，這是第一次。」Sherlock若無其事地聳聳肩。 

「什麼？」John有點意外地站了起來，猶豫地：「那麼……我們可以下次再來。」他拿起鎖匙就要離開。 

「不用。」Sherlock叫住他。「沒關係。」 

John皺起了眉頭。「可是你有做過這樣的事嗎？你還只是個學生，我是個陌生人。」 

「不要緊，就照你平時的習慣做吧，像你對其他女人，或男人，所做的。」Sherlock以驕傲和不服輸的表情直視着John。 

John遲疑地看着他，一邊研究着他的心思一邊慢慢走近。Sherlock半點沒有退縮，並在他停下來時，主動踏前了一步。 

「你真的想做？」 

「對。」 

John近距離端詳着他，迷醉在他青玉色的眸子裏，指尖輕輕描畫着Sherlock的輪廓。Sherlock從來沒有試過在這麼近的距離呼吸另一個人的氣息，他顫抖着合上了雙眼。John看見他抖動的睫毛，撫在他腮邊的手也有點抖了起來。 

「我怕我會愛上你。」John呢喃着。 

「不。」Sherlock睜開了眼。「我寧願你不愛我。」他握住John的手，把它引導到自己脖子間第一顆鈕扣處。 

John入迷地看着他，一顆一顆地解開了他的鈕扣，把他的襯衣褪下，解開了他的皮帶，脫下了他的褲子，蹲下替他脫掉皮鞋和襪子，最後把他僅有的白色棉質內褲也脫下了。John溫柔地把赤裸的Sherlock帶到床邊，讓他躺下，然後輕輕撫過他胸前的肌膚和敏感粉嫩的乳頭。Sherlock閉上眼抖了一抖。 

「不行。」John別過臉。「你根本毫無經驗，而且你太小了……我……」他閉起了眼睛。 

Sherlock見狀隨即坐了起來，把自己的鼻尖哄近John，嘴唇張開似想吻下去，但只是在他附近徘徊。他的手撫上了John起伏的胸口，摸索着解開了他的鈕扣，一顆又一顆，他把襯衣脫下，撫摸並親上這個陌生人的肌膚。John躺了下來，感受着他生澀的撫摸，呼吸沉重。Sherlock閉着眼睛沿着他解開了的褲腰撫下去，第一次摸到了自己以外成年男子的毛髮，第一次觸摸到John那沉重挺拔的慾望。 

John在Sherlock的撫摸下發出呻吟，然後他坐起來，推着Sherlock的肩膀，把他推下床褥，把他壓倒自己身下。Sherlock扭動着退到床的正中，John跟了上來，追逐着他的嘴唇，吸吮着他的肌膚，Sherlock氣喘連連，感到自己無從招架。 

John把身上餘下的衣物都扯下來，然後狠狠地壓上Sherlock，伸手拉開他的腿，讓它們分開以容納他。Sherlock看見John眼中火燒似的慾望，感覺到撫摸着他大腿的手有多飢渴，然後他呼吸一窒，感到有些什麼東西來到了自己最私密的地方。 

「放鬆。」John溫柔地在他耳邊呢喃，然後吻上了他的耳廓。「讓我進來。」他說着在床頭櫃上拿了盒什麼東西，塗了些膏狀物在自己手上，然後把東西抹在Sherlock的小穴，沾滿油膏的手指又伸了進去。 

Sherlock閉上眼，盡量令自己放鬆，然後讓John的一隻手指放了進來。在John輕柔的撫摸下，異物入侵的不適漸漸淡去，Sherlock臉上胸口都泛起紅暈，正以迷茫又帶點淫蕩的眼神看着John。John慢慢伸進了更多手指，目光卻始終離不開Sherlock，看着他在自己的開拓下扭動着、喘息着，汗濕把一頭卷髮變得更凌亂更迷人，嘴唇因他的啃咬而變得紅腫濕潤，John忍不住再一次吻了上去，然後吞下了Sherlock張大口的一聲呻吟。John找到了那一點，他不停用手指操着Sherlock，看着Sherlock為他失神失控，呻吟出聲。Sherlock撫上了他的勃起，聲音破碎嘶啞地命令道：「現在。」 

然後Sherlock瞪大了眼睛看着John，氣息停住－－他感覺得到，John的硬挺如何逐寸逐分地進入自己；他感覺得到，John是如何的火熱堅硬，甚至它的形狀是怎麼融合進自己的體內。 

他們定定的看着對方，都不肯轉開眼球。John奮力地一下一下，緩慢地撞進Sherlock那緊緻得要命、從未經人事的小洞，感受着他體內的每一下收縮痙攣。Sherlock只能盡力攀上他的背，撫着他的臂膀，並把自己的腿盡量打開，他已經沒有力氣再做其他了。 

Sherlock的勃起在二人中間不停磨擦着，終於釋放了出來。隨着Sherlock後穴的一陣抽搐收緊，John在猛力抽插了兩下之後，也跟着射進了Sherlock體內。他汗濕斑斑地累倒在Sherlock身上，二人都大口喘着氣，彷彿整個世界都不夠氧氣。

然後John翻身躺倒在Sherlock身旁，累極而睡着了。Sherlock清醒地躺着，還在處理霎時間擠進腦袋的大量訊息。那些刺激的感官反應，他要分門別類，存進他的思想宮殿。他為這些資料編了個類目，叫「性愛」，他看了看身旁的人，最後將名稱修改為「和John的性愛」。 

就是這個人，John Watson，他將性愛體驗帶給了Sherlock－－一種嶄新的體驗。Sherlock低頭檢查了一下自己的下面，那裏流淌着John的精液，他用手指戳了戳，流了更多出來，但尚有許多留在裏面，剛才那種被填滿的怪怪的感覺還沒有消去，但John離去後那種空虛的感覺好像更古怪。Sherlock不明白那裏面跟心臟有什麼聯繫，明明沒有直接的神經系統關聯，但他心裏就是感到怪怪的，好像缺失了什麼，又好像有什麼改變了。他研究完自己，就去研究John，仔細打量一遍赤裸的他，記住他的每個身體細節，觀察他的每一根汗毛、每一個細微的呼吸變化。 

他看見John仍然閉着眼睛，但在睡夢中摸索着向自己靠過來，伸出手，摟住了Sherlock。他把臉埋在Sherlock肩頸處，摩挲着他的耳鬢，呢喃着：「在想什麼？」 

「沒有。」Sherlock滑溜溜的眼睛只是盯着天花板。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

這房子並沒有花灑淋浴設備。John為Sherlock盛了一盤水，讓他站進盤中，用水勺子載水潑淋着，替他清洗乾淨身體，更出於醫生的習性細仔檢查了他的後穴，確保他沒有受傷。 

「痛嗎？」John依舊赤裸着躑在地上，邊抹拭着Sherlock的下身，邊問道。 

「不會。」Sherlock只是輕輕扶着John的肩膀，安靜地站着。 

「感覺不舒服？」 

「有點怪怪的。」 

「因為是第一次，還是因為被進入？」 

「我不知道，不夠數據去分析。」 

John看見Sherlock一臉認真的樣子，嘴角彎了彎，覺得這個少年真是與眾不同，古怪，但卻極吸引人。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　＃ 

清洗過後，二人又躺回了床上，只蓋着薄薄的被單，身體仍然赤裸着。 

「你跟我上床，就是為了收集數據嗎？」John十分好奇。 

「我不知道。部分原因吧，我也喜歡你。」Sherlock聳了聳肩。 

「你有喜歡過其他人嗎？」 

「很少。」Sherlock仔細回想了一下。「我想沒有。大多數人都很沒趣，他們盡做無聊事，都是白痴。」 

「那我真是十分榮幸，被歸類到不無聊的一欄。」John笑了笑，靠近了一點，用手背撫了撫Sherlock的臂膀。「那麼你覺得性愛是有趣還是無聊呢？」 

「嗯……」Sherlock認真地考慮着，然後轉頭望向John。「我不知道，不夠數據去分析。」 

John移近Sherlock，撥弄着他的髮絲，輕撫着他的臉龐，轉注地看着他：「還想要從我這兒取得新的數據嗎？」 

Sherlock輕撫着John的手，彼此摩挲着：「越多越好。」他轉過頭，讓John吻上他的臉，然後他握住John的手，帶他遊走過自己的身體，去到那個半勃的所在。John的手隔着被單在那裏揉搓着、撫弄着，然後他掙開Sherlock的手，去撫摸Sherlock的大腿，去揭開蓋住他肌膚的那層薄薄的被單。Sherlock摟抱住John的頭頸，讓他吻過自己的唇，吻過自己的脖子。John的手一點沒閒着，一直在撫摸和擺弄着Sherlock雙腿，把它們分得開開的，然後擠身進去。 

John熱烈吸吮着Sherlock，不論是他的嘴、胸口還是鎖骨，總之濕潤的嘴唇一直在Sherlock身上流連忘返，只是讓Sherlock摟抱住自己喘息呻吟着。Sherlock感到John再次進入了自己，比剛才那次容易多了，他緊緊抱住在他身上絕不安份的那個男人，再次跟他一起顛簸翻騰，流汗呻吟。他們在性愛的韻律中再一次迷失自己，渾忘身外所有的一切。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

完事後，赤裸的兩人靜靜地躺着。John靠着床頭坐起，點起了一支煙，Sherlock只是靠着他眼望着虛空。這時，日光已經快要消失，沒有開燈的房間在日落時份將近被灰暗的陰影吞沒。John深深吸了口煙，然後把煙拿到Sherlock嘴邊，Sherlock也就吸了一口。 

「你知道嗎，將來你會懷念這一切的。」John吐出煙圈，徐徐說道。 

「懷念？」 

「即使那時你已經忘了我的長相，我的名字。」 

「會嗎？」Sherlock在黑暗中尋找着John的輪廓，但他的臉已差不多全融進陰影裏。Sherlock只見那支燒紅的香煙再次向自己移近，於是他張開口，再次吸啜了一口。 

黑暗中的煙味，混合着精液和性愛的味道－－我想我會記得的，Sherlock想着。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

之後Sherlock隨John離開了門牌號碼221b的小房子，回到了繁華的大街。路上行人比白晝時更多更雜，多是絡繹前往紅燈區的遊人，由販夫走卒、水手士兵、公子哥兒到達官貴人都有，混雜着煙味、汗臭味和古龍水的氣味，令Sherlock皺起眉頭。John瞥見他的表情，笑了笑，然後拉起他的手快步走了起來。 

John帶他到電車站走上了一輛電車，他們挑了上層車廂，乘客不多，微風吹進來，沖散了剛才那股中人欲嘔的氣味。Sherlock在涼風中欣賞着夜景，John的手就放在他的大腿上－－Sherlock感覺仍很不真實，這天下午他跟身旁的陌生人享受了性愛的歡愉，他不清楚這是怎麼發生的，但真的發生了。他又想到Mycroft知道這件事之後的表情，突然心情大好，期望這樣的好事情還會陸續有來。 

　　　　＃　　　　＃　　　　＃ 

二人下車後，徒步走了一會兒，這裏沒有那麼擠擁，感覺好多了。 

「喜歡吃中餐嗎？」 

「沒有吃過。」 

「住在香港卻沒有吃過中餐？那可不行。」 

John說着把Sherlock帶進了一間中餐館，然後叫了一桌子的菜，還教Sherlock如何用筷子進食。 

「這是槓桿原理嘛，很聰明。」Sherlock練習着用筷子作出挑、撥、夾、拌、扒等用法，看得John嘖嘖稱奇。 

「你學東西真快！我可學了大半個月才能用它來進食，而且姿勢還是不標準的。」 

「可是這樣進食，必需先把食物切成小塊。」看了看四周其他食客，Sherlock再補充：「還有，中國人都是這麼一桌子的人共享一碟子食物的嗎？這也太不衛生了吧？」 

「他們喜歡熱鬧嘛。」John笑嘻嘻地、壓低聲音道：「我們連體液都交換了，你不會介意吃到我的唾液吧？」說罷夾了一塊雞到Sherlock的碗裏去。 

Sherlock耳朵還是有點發熱，但笑着低頭吃了那塊雞肉。 

「滾蛋！你這狗娘養的髒東西！不知廉恥的娘娘腔！別指望在我店裏招生意！快滾！」一輪高聲的斥責，吸引了Sherlock的注意－－他看見店東在門前趕走了一個打扮花稍的男生。 

「發生什麼事？」John聽不懂他們的語言。「你會廣東話？」 

Sherlock搖搖頭，但瞇着眼盯了一會兒，解釋道：「很明顯，店東不喜歡那個年輕人，覺得他會影響店裏的生意。說明那個年輕人不是來這裏幫襯的主顧，他可能是想進來為自己招生意。但他的外表絕不像是賣小吃的，不是競爭對手，卻能惹得食店店東如此光火，他會是做什麼生意的呢？何況他還那麼年青……」 

「我想是男妓。」John壓低聲線。 

「什麼？」Sherlock一愣。 

「我之前在這條街上，也遇過有人向我兜搭生意。」他一直將聲線壓低。 

「你沒有幫襯？」 

「沒有。」 

「對，你說過你不召妓。但為什麼石塘咀那頭的妓女可以成行成市的做生意，不會招來厭惡的嘴臉，這兒的男妓卻要躲躲藏藏、偷偷摸摸？他們為什麼不搬過去找生意？」 

John失笑，然後忌諱地瞧了瞧左右，仍然用氣聲跟他說話：「你有聽說過『醜惡行為罪』嗎？」 

Sherlock搖了搖頭。 

於是John以鄰桌無法聽見的音量，把香港和英國有關男同性戀的性罪行法例解釋了一遍：無論在英國還是香港，兩名男子之間發生性關係，不論雙方是否同意，成年抑或未成年，有否涉及金錢交易，是公開還是私下發生，都是嚴重罪行，一旦被發現會被判重罪和受到嚴厲刑罰。 

最侮辱的可能是，該條法例把男男性交跟人獸性交等同，故此合併成一條罪行，刑罰也是相當的。 

Sherlock聽得睜大了眼，不明白為什麼制定法律的人可以如此不講邏輯，怎麼能把兩個人類之間的關係，等同於牽涉禽獸的行為？儘管他一向知道校內的同性戀者有多隱蔽和忌諱，也知道社會對這類風氣不太接受，可他以為只有觸及社會保守道德觀的禁區，像婚外通姦、未成年性交、在不當地方（如學校）發生性行為、賣淫、非禮強姦一類，才算是犯罪。他從來不知道，原來一條如此無理的法律，一直存在於他的祖國及其殖民地的法例當中。 

「那麼……」Sherlock看着John，在John的示意下也壓低了聲量：「我們剛剛觸犯了這條該死的法例？」 

「噓。」John打趣地把食指放在嘴唇上，以說笑的口吻：「別告訴別人。」然後向Sherlock單了單眼。 

Sherlock只好勉力笑了笑，吞嚥了一下。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

那天晚上，Sherlock潛回學校宿舍，和衣躺下，並在Victor小聲叫他的時候背轉身假裝睡着了。不過，他其實一直都睜着眼睛，胃部還出現一種擰絞着的怪異痛感，這很奇怪，他從來都不會這樣的。 


	4. 慾望

Sherlock整個上午都在學校裏胡混度日，磨蹭到午後，將近和John約定的會面時間，才溜達出去。他走了一段路，乘巴士再轉電車，行色匆匆地經過若干條橫街窄巷，快步到達那幢房子的所在。他三步拼作兩步地跑上樓梯，就在要按響門鈴的當兒，John迫不及待地把門拉開一線，然後把Sherlock拉進去，迅速關上大門。 

他們在玄關馬上情不自禁地熱烈擁吻起來，忘情地撫摸着對方，喘息聲、呻吟聲和濕嗒嗒的吸啜聲此起彼落，Sherlock狼狽地解着自己的皮帶扣，John則貪婪地把Sherlock推擠到牆上摸遍他的全身。Sherlock搞定了自己的褲子就來拉扯John身上的晨褸，褪開這塊布料下面就只餘赤裸的身體；John同時奮力把Sherlock的校服拉高、褪下，露出大遍早因興奮而潮紅的皮膚供他留下饑渴的吻痕。 

他們以最快的速度爭相扒光了對方，然後兩具肉體互相磨蹭着，彼此撫摸熱吻着。John熟練的手挑逗地擦過Sherlock敏感的乳頭，然後下滑到他的大腿，再轉而捧着Sherlock的臀部激情地推擠着。Sherlock的硬挺跟John的撞擊在一起，磨擦着讓他發出一聲呻吟，雙腿發軟。John趁機把Sherlock放倒在地上，自己強勢地壓倒他，並伸手到晨褸口袋掏出軟膏抹在手上，然後滑進Sherlock嬌嫩的臀瓣，再塗抹到那個讓他發狂的小孔裏。Sherlock在John擴充着他的時候喘息着扭動着，John一邊亢奮地搗鼓着他的後庭，一邊親吻着他的分身，令Sherlock顫抖着輕呼出聲。John盯着潮紅爬上了Sherlock的臉頰，他一頭鬈髮凌亂不堪冒着汗濕在掙扎着，他拼命向後蠕動着似想脫開John的牢籠禁錮，但John始終跟他的肉體糾纏在一起，一刻沒有放開。 

John已伸進了兩根手指，Sherlock的慾望被滿滿挑起，向John擠壓着以索求更多。於是John低下頭把身下那根火熱含進了口中，上下晃動着讓水光沾滿了柱身，Sherlock張大了口卻失去了聲音，渾身散發着情慾的亢奮。三根手指在體內穿梭舞動，加上被包含在那個濕潤溫熱的嘴唇裏，Sherlock像掉進了一個由汗水和潮熱組成的熔爐，頭昏腦脹得徹底忘掉了自己。 

就在Sherlock在顛倒的世界裏迷失時，John抽出了手指，一下子把自己全頂進去，深深頂進了Sherlock的體內。他們相連着，在地上糾纏不清地蠕動，John使勁抽插的勁頭帶動了兩個人的身體，由玄關一下又一下衝擊着退向了房間中心。John在Sherlock體內盡力地深埋自己，一次比一次賣力，像要鑽進Sherlock的心裏，與他合二為一。Sherlock承受着一波又一波的衝擊，快感把他帶離了身後那塊堅硬冰涼的地板，他只感受到俯伏在他身上那人的氣息和熱度，還有與他深深連結在一起那種令人目眩神迷的滿足感。 

他們在激烈的衝撞中攀上了高潮。Sherlock渾身乏力癱倒在地上，胸口起伏不定。John仍意猶未盡，吻上Sherlock的嘴，吸啜過他大動脈強烈跳動着的脖頸，濕潤的嘴唇拖過他的胸口流下一道水印，親吻過他的小腹和下體的毛髮，輕輕吮嚐了疲軟下來的陰莖，然後他才在Sherlock身邊躺下，舒展着四肢，跟Sherlock一起大口透着氣。 

他們就這樣赤條條地躺在一團混亂之中，渴求着氧氣的救贖，良久沒人能說出一句話。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

激烈的性愛過後，伴隨而來的是疲憊不堪和渾身酸痛，連Sherlock這樣平常不太需要睡眠的夜貓子，都免不了在日間課堂測驗時打起瞌睡來。 

「Sherlock Holmes！」 

當嚴肅的Miss Woodhouse高聲呼喊着Sherlock的名字時，Victor由衷的替他擔心不已。 

「Yes.」Sherlock兀自睡眼惺忪地望着Miss Woodhouse，迷茫得像是不知自己身在何方。 

「就像一貫那樣，你的成績是全班最優秀的。」Miss Woodhouse讚嘆地看了看Sherlock，把上星期的試卷發還給他，仍陶醉在名師出高徒的虛榮幻想之中。Victor掐了把汗，暗暗舒了口氣。 

Sherlock只是厭惡地放下了試卷，用手托着頭假裝低頭細看，然後又沉入了甜甜的夢鄉。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

那天晚上，John帶Sherlock到了避風塘品嚐炒蟹。 

二人都明白彼此關係只可以偷偷摸摸地進行下去，沒有明天也沒有未來，大家都默契地沒有談論到何時分手的問題，只是過得一天是一天；反而各自的婚戀狀態，倒是可以毫不忌諱地提出來輕鬆談論。 

「她只是個純樸的鄉村小學教師。」John一邊替Sherlock夾着菜，一邊說起了他現時生活在英國的未婚妻Mary。「我們的婚事，在很早以前就訂下了，她是我家遠房親戚的女兒。」 

「你愛她嗎？」Sherlock邊咀嚼着滿嘴的食物，邊好奇地問道。 

John聳聳肩：「說不上是愛情吧，沒有什麼激烈的情感發生在我們之間，更像是兄弟姊妹那樣一種淡淡的關懷。」他拿起酒杯，喝了一口。「她父母死得早，我爸媽把她接了過來同住，兩老都很喜歡她。她跟我訂了婚，就可以名正言順地以我未婚妻的身份，留在我家照顧我的父母。跟她結婚更像是一個承諾，一個責任，也圓了我父母想要一個女兒的心願。說到底我這個小兒子長年不在家，大兒子又是個沒用的酒鬼窩囊廢，Mary就是他們最大的安慰了。」 

「真不像你，還以為你是個不羈情聖，玩世不恭的浪子什麼的。」Sherlock不屑地噘噘嘴。 

John微笑起來：「我覺得玩的時候不妨放開一點，可人最後還是要向家裏負責的吧，這是身為男人的職責。」看起來Sherlock不盡認同。「你家裏難道不會要你找個門當戶對的千金小姐嗎？看你在貴族寄宿學校念的書，身上穿着優質貴價的休閒服，就知道你家人絕不會就找對像這事兒讓你胡作非為。」 

Sherlock一怔－－他倒完全沒有想過這些事，說到底早些時候他對性或愛一類的事情還是毫無興趣不屑一顧的呢。 

「不明白為什麼一定要結婚。」Sherlock皺起眉頭，是真心的不明白。「正如我也不明白為什麼一定要上學，反正那些知識我早就學會了。」 

「這是責任。」John邊吃邊說。「身為學生，就是要上學讀書。一個成年人，就是要結婚生子，這是履行社會責任。」 

Sherlock看着John若無其事地談着他的責任，但他知道John心底裏其實毫不着緊、一點不上心，只是讓自己隨波逐流地走下去。就好像Sherlock對自己畢業以後的前路，一樣毫無概念，只知道人人都要上學，然後畢業，然後就會找份沉悶無聊的差事，好賺錢讓自己結婚生子，組織一個無聊的家庭，讓這種令人窒息作嘔的愚蠢行為一直繁衍輪迴下去…… 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

半夜裏，Sherlock在宿舍窗台邊就着月光，在偷看一本厚厚的書－－那是他正在研究的犯罪實錄大全，他最近翻看的都是一些牽涉情殺的案件。 

愛慾是人類最原始的慾望之一，也是嚴重罪行的熱門犯案動機。為什麼人與人之間發生的感情、性行為，會引發如此複雜的連鎖效應？帶來如此嚴重的殺傷力？Sherlock希望他能夠弄明白這裏面的因果邏輯，但發現這些事件都難以用公式計算出來。 

這類事情為何如此混亂？他跟John之間的「實驗」，收集得來的數據可以幫助他的研究嗎？譬如當他想到Mary時，為什麼內心會有一種不適、近似灼傷的感覺？那些罪犯在犯案之初，也有同類感覺嗎？是這類感覺驅使他們犯案的嗎？Sherlock覺得他還不夠數據去分析…… 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

溫存過後昏昏沉沉的下午，赤裸的John正躺在床上熟睡。Sherlock也沒有披上任何衣物，就那麼赤身露體地在房子裏走動，彷彿他倆回到了伊甸園生活，毫無忌諱的自然狀態才最正常美好。Sherlock在檢查着他的實驗進度－－他早把他的研究從宿舍搬了過來，實驗器材和書本霸佔了John的桌子、小几和部份地板。這是肉眼可見的物理轉變。 

精神上的轉變，則是他們霸佔了彼此全部的閒暇時間，變成了彼此專注力的重心。沒有必要輪班、上學的日子，他們就會來到這兒，爭取時間佔領對方的身體，將自己變成對方的習慣，變成對方深深沉迷和戒不掉的癮。 

Sherlock發現自己和John都喜歡這種感覺－－他們都有着熱愛危險刺激的天性，因此John當了軍人，Sherlock則是個經常逃學的壞學生－－不被允許的偷情刺激着他們的腎上腺素，挑戰社會禁忌令他們更加興奮地投入這段關係。 

Sherlock記錄完實驗進度後，他爬回床上，手指撫摸John的鎖骨和胸膛，嘴唇在他的臉、鼻、唇舌之間流連，半夢半醒的John惺忪慵懶地響應着。他們已經很熟識彼此的身體和習慣喜好。Sherlock騎到了他情人身上，俯身親吻他，讓他們的下身輕柔地摩蹭着。John伸手捏着Sherlock的美臀，搓揉撫弄，愛不釋手。幾番深吻之後，Sherlock輕輕坐起，再慢慢沉下身體，包裹着John，讓John呻吟着閉上了眼睛，又強撐着睜開眼睛好看着Sherlock，欣賞他在自己身上緩慢而陶醉地操着他自己。John喜歡看見Sherlock因為自己而喘氣呻吟，喜歡撫摸他因性愛滋潤而冒出的汗水，喜歡在Sherlock沉迷顛簸着的時候用掌心滑過他的肌膚，描繪着他胴體的曲線和紋理。 

Sherlock逐漸加速，開始閉上眼睛迷失在性愛的歡愉裏。John撫握着他的腰身，抬起自己上半身貼上Sherlock熾熱汗濕的身體。Sherlock抬起手摟抱住John，坐在他身上，二人一起跌宕奔騰。Sherlock的聲音越發支離破碎，他們碰撞得越來越激烈，John把Sherlock推倒床上，俯下身加倍用力地在他體內搗鼓，Sherlock在猛力的抽插下只能失控地頭往後仰，張大嘴巴，啞着嗓子洩出無法抑制的叫喊聲。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

汗水、肉體、呻吟，組成了一組美妙天然的交響曲，成為了他們這段時期的主旋律。超乎想像的親密感，還有天衣無縫的默契，孕育於別館那些私密隱蔽的偷歡，再被外面那些刺激冒險的難忘時刻鞏固強化。 

他們試過在深夜時份到淺水灣祼泳，在月色下被溫柔的海水包圍，在水流的愛撫中與情人肢體交纏，忘情熱吻。他們上岸後，躲到泊在沙灘上的小艇中，在狹窄的艇身中依偎着親熱。然後，他們被好管閒事的遊人發現，在指罵中雙雙拔腿狂奔，抱着滿懷的衣物裸着身子一直跑，跑至拋離途人時倚着轉角的牆壁一起大笑。之後，他們藏身於更衣間繼續纏綿。John以強壯的臂彎抱起Sherlock，從下面進入他，Sherlock只能倚着身後的牆壁抱緊John，讓他在自己體內不斷衝刺，而這期間John一直用手緊緊掩着Sherlock的嘴，以防他的叫喊聲再次惹來途人注目。他們都愛死了這種刺激的感覺。 

他們試過駕着John從部隊借來的車子，駛到山頂的荒郊之地，躺在野餐用的桌布上，在星空下野戰。那種置身宇宙間，上面是天空、下面是土地的原始感覺，讓Sherlock印象難忘－－就好像回到了盤古初開之時，一切都在原始狀態，人類第一次發現交媾的樂趣；又好像一個置身事外的科學家，在觀察着日月星晨的運行原理時，抽空跟愛人在一旁做愛。 

Sherlock試過在假日深夜，帶John偷偷潛進無人的學校圖書館，在他最愛的化學區書架前讓John從後面進入他，接着在溫習區的長書桌上操翻他。 

在Victor回家渡假的日子，John試過在Sherlock宿舍的單人床上抱着他入眠。半夜裏，Sherlock濕熱的口腔包裹着John的分身令他驚醒過來，然後發覺Sherlock沾了油膏的手指在撫着John的臀瓣。 

「可以嗎？」Sherlock的聲音透出了渴望。John能從Sherlock的眼睛看見他有多想要佔有自己，那股熱切可以把任何東西燒溶，也能令John雙膝發軟、喉嚨乾涸。 

「嗯。」儘管John有點害怕，他還是轉過身抬起臀部，方便Sherlock動作。他回頭望向Sherlock，微微一笑：「你是第一個。」 

當Sherlock準備好John，二人一同側身躺着，Sherlock貼着John的背抱住他，把自己推進去－－Sherlock進入了John，感受到自己在他體內的感覺，這觸感同時震撼了他們－－儘管John是個男女通吃的情場老手，他從來沒讓人做過這個，卻讓Sherlock成為了他的第一次，做了第一個進入他的男人。這對二人都是意義非凡的事。 

這場床事極度溫柔，在狹窄的單人床上，Sherlock緊緊抱着John，緩慢而着迷地進出着，感到二人已然無分你我，彼此都毫無條件地向對方敞開自己。 

這段日子的甜蜜有時讓Sherlock產生一種錯覺，以為日子可以一直這樣過下去。譬如他們可以分租一個類似別館那樣的單位，對外聲稱只是兩個單身漢為了減輕經濟壓力，共同分擔一份租金而成為室友，而在關上門的時候繼續擔當對方的情人。不過這只是Sherlock在極其偶然的機會下的忽發奇想，然後想法便寄存在思想宮殿的一角，隸屬於John的專屬檔案之下。他知道John雖然熱愛危險刺激，尤其沉迷於和Sherlock一起去冒險，但他同時也是道德感極重、紀律極嚴明的一個人，否則他當不了一個軍人。他熱愛世俗，他頑固堅忍，他會繼續服從約定俗成的遊戲規則，做一個負責任的男人。所以Sherlock那個妙想天開的想法，從來沒有提出來過。


	5. 角力

晚飯之後，Sherlock發現一輛黑色轎車停泊在校門附近。久違了，Sherlock以為John又要帶什麼驚喜給自己－－自從他們相約在別館會面以後，黑色轎車就很少出動了，說到底John都不是個喜歡公器私用的人。 

但Sherlock逐漸走近，越發覺得不對勁－－停泊在大門前太張揚了，而且這根本是另一輛Sherlock從沒看見過的黑色車子，只是外貌跟John慣乘的那一輛很相似。 

車門霍地被打開，Sherlock盯着走下來的人－－竟然是神色慌張的Victor，他完全不敢跟Sherlock有眼神接觸，只是繃緊一張臉跟Sherlock擦身而過，拘髏着身體自行走回宿舍。 

「Sherlock，上來。」車廂裏傳出Mycroft平板的聲音。 

Sherlock突然感到一陣頭皮發緊，憋住氣，才控制得住自己不馬上發飆。深呼吸一口氣後，他不情不願地登上車廂。車門一關上，Mycroft就發出一陣冷笑。 

「天呀，跟個兵哥搞在一起？Sherlock，你在開什麼玩笑？」這種戲劇化的嘲諷語調是Mycroft的拿手好戲。 

Mycroft投過來那充滿嘲弄和鄙夷的眼光，令Sherlock臉上一陣紅一陣白，雙拳握得緊緊的。「Victor什麼也不知道。他告訴了你什麼？」 

「別以為只有你才會觀察細節，你的室友比你想像的聰明。開始時有輛黑色轎車會來接你、後來你就常常獨自翹課溜出去、晚上不回宿舍睡……宿舍沒人時有人會來陪你，還留下金色的髮絲和只有軍人才有的『狗牌』。」Mycroft冷冷地盯着他。「看，感情會把人弄胡塗，你最引以為傲的腦袋都快變成一片漿糊了。」 

Sherlock狠狠地咬着牙，但卻想不到反駁的內容－－這段日子，他的確粗心大意多了，冷靜理智經常被發熱的頭腦取代，John佔據了他太多的時間和心思，簡直在頭腦中揮之不去。 

「嘿！平時的伶牙俐齒到哪兒去了？過去還大言不慚地說要憑你的頭腦幹什麼偉大事情，原來臣服於下半身就是偉大的事情？」 

Sherlock在Mycroft的質疑聲中迷失了，一陣強烈的羞恥感湧上心頭－－因為Mycroft說中了，他現在被下半身操控了，終日無所事事就只沉醉在性愛之中，他的頭腦都快荒廢了。開始的時候，他還滿以為這種反叛行為可以激怒Mycroft，可以讓他吐口氣取取樂。但他現在對這事的沉迷程度早已超出一場胡鬧惡作劇，原先想要若無其事地羞辱別人，結果卻徹底地上癮沉淪，把自己整個兒都搭進去了。 

「我們只是朋友。」Sherlock冷冷地說，只想到這樣的推搪之辭。 

「是嗎？」Mycroft發出輕視的假笑聲。「希望在聖誕聚餐時，你能這麼跟媽媽介紹吧。」 

「媽媽？」Sherlock驚愕地瞪着Mycroft。「她來了香港？」 

「聖誕節希望一家團聚，很正常的事情。」Mycroft的語調就像政府官僚在宣佈國家政策。 

「她什麼時候盡過一個正常母親的責任？」Sherlock冷哼一聲，翻了翻白眼。 

「現在她就要忘羊補牢了，Sherlock。」Mycroft蹙了蹙眉說道。「她後天便會到步，然後會待到你這個學期完結，接你一起返回英國。」 

「回英國？為什麼？」Sherlock心裏冷了一截。 

「中日戰爭可爆發一段日子了，你知道嗎？戰火一直蔓延，可能會打到來香港。」 

這裏會打仗？那麼John要投身到戰場去了？Sherlock第一時間就想到John，令他更加氣惱他自己。 

「你也會一起回英國？」 

「老實說，這陣子國際局勢非常不穩，我也不肯定下一步棋要怎麼走。」Mycroft臉色陰沉不定。「這裏目前還是安全的，你還可以多待幾個月。」他瞇着眼向Sherlock不懷好意地笑了笑。「好讓你可以向你的『朋友』好好說再見。」 

要跟John說再見了嗎？Sherlock雖然知道這是必然的，但卻從沒有認真思考過，更想不到會來得這麼突然。 

Mycroft突然拍了拍Sherlock的大腿，露出少見的兄長神態。「你長大了，該明白這世界不是你想的那麼邏輯理性有規律？有時秩序會變成一片混亂，有時激情會蓋過理智。沒有人是毫無缺憾的，事情也不是非黑即白，灰色才是常態。」 

Sherlock無法推算出來他哥哥到底想說什麼。 

「有些事情你體驗一下也不壞，但玩玩也就好了，別太認真。」Mycroft討厭地假笑了一下。 

「你想暗諷什麼？我們真的只是朋友。」 

「那好吧，我也很高興你終於交到朋友了。你的朋友Captain Watson一個人在異鄉過聖誕也蠻可憐的，所以我把他也請來了參加我們的聚餐，希望你別怪我冒昧。」 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

Sherlock抿着嘴回到了宿舍，心裏只想把Mycroft和Victor這個叛徒千刀萬剮。他希望自己憤怒一點，專注着去詛咒這兩個人，因為他不敢分心去想John，去思考他們現在混亂而不合法的關係，去想像在不久的將來他們就會分道揚鑣。 

他推開房門，回到漆黑的房間中，不想開燈，只是靜靜地躺回自己的床位。 

他以為Victor不在，因為燈沒有亮着，而且他以為Victor見到他會很尷尬，所以會盡力避着他。但他卻聽見鄰床傳來沙沙的布料摩擦聲，還有沉重而急速的呼吸聲－－一共有兩把呼吸聲，鄰床躺着兩個人。 

按捺不住的呻吟聲響起－－Sherlock如今太清楚，那淫穢的聲音意味着什麼了。 

「Rio～慢一點……」Victor沙啞的聲音從被單下傳來。 

「對不起……」 

淫蕩的啜吮聲伴着兩聲享受的呻吟，然後二人又竊笑起來。 

「你的同房，會不會把我們的事說出去？」Rio小聲問道。 

「怎麼會，他都沒有朋友的！」Victor小聲回答，然後突然轉過頭來問道：「Sherlock，你不介意吧？」 

Sherlock只是瞪眼看着漆黑的天花板，煩嫌地：「你們繼續吧。」 

儘管漆黑一片，單憑聲音Sherlock絕對知道他們在幹什麼，怎麼幹。作為旁觀者，他深深感到這事是多麼的下流噁心，肉體撞擊着肉體，帶出色情的水聲、野獸般的哭喊聲。即使他用被單蓋過自己，兩條肉蟲在糾纏蠕動的影像仍是衝擊着他，淫蕩的聲音還是在四周迴響－－他跟John的交媾也是如此這般的嗎？只是一場赤裸裸的獸慾發洩？根本毫無意義，只是浪費生命和時間？ 

「哦哦哦～～」Rio的嘶叫聲真的很煩人。 

Sherlock在想自己做愛的時候，叫聲是不是也這麼的討厭－－他感到毛骨悚然。 

然後他聽見鄰床叫聲一窒，只剩沉重的呼吸聲，以乎已經完事了。 

「你真的很棒。」Victor說着，起來亮着了床頭燈。 

Rio穿回自己的衣服，收下鈔票：「謝謝。」他上前吻了吻Victor。「下次再找我啊！」跟他單了單眼，便關門離去。 

房間靜默了一會兒，靜得人都快要耳鳴了。 

「如果是你的話，本來我可以讓你在上面的。」Victor輕聲說道。 

Sherlock仍然讓被單蒙着自己。 

「誰知你寧願當被操那個。」Victor的語氣充滿不屑和嘲諷。「嘿，原來我愛上了個臭婊子！」 

Sherlock聽見他躺下的動靜。 

「我真是太傻了，要婊子，給錢就有了！」 

Sherlock聽見他關了燈，翻了個身，不久就傳出了鼾聲。 

這天之後，Victor沒有再跟Sherlock說過一句話，或正眼看過他一眼。不久之後，他還申請調到別的房間去了。Sherlock在這間學校裏，終於連最後一個願意跟他說話的人都失去了，只剩下他自己。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

這些天，Sherlock跟John都沒有碰過面，Sherlock要留在學校參加考試，John部隊裏也有特訓，二人再碰面時，已經是平安夜。 

當那輛既可恨又可愛的小黑車停泊在宿舍門前時，Sherlock愣了愣－－裏面同時坐着他痛恨的和他喜愛的－－但他旋即把前座的Mycroft置諸腦後，然後盯着後座的John Watson一眨不眨，他從來沒有看見過穿著禮服的John，這樣的John讓Sherlock的呼吸突然停止運行。他感到John的目光也定定地停留在自己身上，也許禮服穿在自己身上，也令人眼前一亮吧。 

然後John向他笑了笑－－那本該令一身正裝的John更顯迷人，但Sherlock卻霎時抗拒起來－－那樣笑着的不是他的John，那是一個拘謹的禮貌的微笑，是展露給陌生人看的，絕不是John平常向Sherlock展露的和風般煦暖的笑容。 

Sherlock默默坐進了車廂。車開了，沉默在擴散。二人的手都放在座椅上，尾指不經意碰在一起，但很快地，二人不約而同拿開了手，都轉頭看着窗外風景，讓彼此的距離拉得更遠。 

轎車駛上了汽車渡輪，渡輪緩緩開往九龍半島－－是Sherlock跟 John邂逅那天的相反路線，白晝也變成了黑夜，二人的心境也跟當時形成巨大的反差－－當初旁若無人的曖昧搭訕，如今礙於旁人變成了尷尬齷齪的沉默和距離；曾經在對方身上產生的好奇和親切，現在只剩冷淡和陌生。 

車子最後停泊在佈置得充滿聖誕氣氛的半島酒店門前，司機替他們打開車門，Mycroft率先下車步往酒店大堂。Sherlock和John跟在後面，與Mycroft拉開了一段距離，John悄悄拉住了Sherlock的手，但Sherlock馬上把它摔開了，然後冷冷瞥了John一眼，氣沖沖地加快了步伐趕上了他的哥哥。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

「噯，媽咪。」Sherlock勉為其難地親了親母親的臉。 

「您好，Mrs. Holmes。」John禮節性地牽起福爾摩斯夫人的手親了親。 

「Captain Watson。」Mycroft以招牌假笑介紹道：「Sherlock在香港認識的朋友。」 

「噢，幸會。」福爾摩斯夫人微微一笑，一派上流社會貴婦人的風範，感覺卻是冷冰冰的距人於千里之外。 

「叫我John好了。」John笑了笑，紳士地替夫人拉開椅子。Sherlock對他討好自己家人的態度露出一臉噁心相。 

「我們還有一位來賓呢。」Mycroft望向門前。「啊，剛說誰，誰就到了。」眾人隨着Mycroft的目光，看見一位打扮雍容華貴的女士正向他們走來，直走到Mycroft身旁向眾人微笑頷首。 

Mycroft摟着她的腰，向眾人介紹：「Miss Adler。」 

福爾摩斯夫人馬上笑不攏嘴，親熱地拉着Adler：「Adler小姐，你在跟Mycroft約會嗎？」 

「是的，Mrs. Holmes。」Adler表現大方得體，十足的英式淑女：「這位一定是你的小弟弟Sherlock？」她向Sherlock一笑，只換來他一個不屑的冷哼。然後她看向John，表情略一遲疑。「這位是……」 

「John Watson。」John禮貌地伸手跟她握了握，但Sherlock察覺到他表情有異。 

當眾人就坐，晚餐開始以後，餐桌上瀰漫着貌合神離的親熱寒暄。Sherlock觀察着一切細節－－特別是Adler小姐的絲襪和香煙品牌，還有她唇膏的顏色，他認得他在哪兒見過－－不消一分鐘，他嘴角便微微上揚地盯着Mycroft，Mycroft回以一個皺眉。 

「Captain Watson，有沒有掛念你身在英國的未婚妻？」Mycroft予以還擊。「佳節當前，卻要兩地相思，真可憐。」 

John愣住，看了看Sherlock，故作鎮靜地微微一笑：「她很好，她在鄉間和我父母一起過節。」 

「我在軍隊裏有不少熟人。」Mycroft向Sherlock揚了揚眉。「一句話就可以替你弄到已婚宿舍，比單身人士軍營空間設備優良很多，你知道，你就可以馬上把未婚妻接過來完婚了。」 

「其實單身漢的生活還挺逍遙自在的，單身人士軍營也不是太糟糕。」 

「建立家庭是件幸福的事，也是成年男子的社會責任。」福爾摩斯夫人似笑非笑地盯着John。「一天不結婚，都會給人吊兒郎當的感覺，太不踏實，不夠體面。」 

John瞥了瞥Sherlock的臉色，勉強笑笑推搪：「我還年輕，婚事還不用太着急。」 

「可能我老了，不明白現今年輕人的想法。」福爾摩斯夫人抱怨。「也許我們這些老派世家的想法太迂腐，還堅守什麼傳統禮儀。要是一個世家子弟跟一個好姑娘訂了婚，卻把她丟在鄉下自生自滅，自個兒到大城市去遊樂，絕對是個大醜聞，一個不負責任的做法。」 

John無可奈何地噤了聲。而Sherlock一直只是讓John獨自應付，半句話也沒搭過腔。 

「媽咪，別把你那套老古董思想硬套在Captain Watson身上吧。」Mycroft出來打圓場，又故作婉惜地：「可是Captain Watson，假如你趕不及在這個學期內完婚，恐怕舍弟－－你的好朋友，就來不到參加你的婚禮了，因為屆時他已經回到英國去了。」 

Sherlock來不及親自通知John這個消息。John瞪着眼看了看他，但Sherlock只是迴避過去。 

整頓飯下來，福爾摩斯夫人都明顯地厚此薄彼，對Mycroft及其女友Adler慈愛親切，對Sherlock和John卻近乎視而不見，不管John如何保持得體地說着大方討好的話題，都只是拿熱臉去貼人家的冷屁股。Sherlock即使如何不通人情世故，都明白這是衝自己而來的－－他的家人要侮辱John Watson，而Mycroft是作為一個好榜樣示範給Sherlock看如何成為一個體面優雅的大人。 

Sherlock原本可以舌劍唇槍一番，去替John扳回一點顏面，去落一落家人的面子，但他選擇了沉默－－因為他知道John情願他這樣選擇。 

到聚餐接近尾聲，待應奉上了酒水，大廳的燈光轉暗，舞池一帶開始有人翩翩起舞。 

Sherlock冷然瞥向身旁一直納悶無聊的John，John尷尬地把目光移開，深怕跟Sherlock眼神一接觸，即會鼓動他幹出什麼胡作非為的行徑。 

「放心好了，我不會在眾目睽睽下邀你共舞的。」Sherlock低沈的嗓子輕輕地在John的耳畔響起，激起一股讓他微微震動的氣流。「可是你說謊了，你說過你從不召妓。」 

John輕輕嘆了口氣，回以一個「你果然看出來了」的眼神，以氣聲回答：「是同袍送的……升職禮物……」 

「好禮物～」Sherlock不屑地抽了抽嘴角－－他早認出來Adler的貼身物品跟John別館裏的女性物品牌子款式吻合，而二人見面時的神色說明二人早就認識－－然後他站了起來，趕在Mycroft之前向Adler發出共舞的邀請，在眾人訝異的目光中把Adler帶到了舞池中心。 

在昏暗的燈光、抒情的樂韻中，Sherlock跟Adler跳着不成體統的貼身舞步，Adler還想掙脫他，卻被Sherlock粗暴的牢牢的抱緊了。 

「我哥哥給你什麼價錢，我給你雙倍。」Sherlock貼着她的脖頸說道，看上去就像在親吻她。 

「三倍。」Adler微微一笑，張着紅唇湊近他耳邊說出一串數字。 

「成交。」Sherlock跟Adler合拍地轉了個身，又再黏在一起。Adler把手環在Sherlock肩頸間，Sherlock則把手滑落到她臀部，二人緊貼着的身體看似在互相磨擦着彼此的敏感部位，看上去色情得叫身旁的紳士淑女譁然。 

福爾摩斯夫人生氣地瞥向眉頭深鎖的Mycroft。而John則雙拳緊握咬住下唇，死死地盯着Sherlock彷彿想在他身上以火烙出兩個眼洞。 

「你要報復的是Mycroft還是John？」Adler嬉皮笑臉地說着。 

「兩個都是。還有我媽媽。」Sherlock說罷堵住了她的嘴，在滿室華衣美服的體面人家跟前，跟她邊熱舞邊深吻起來。 

福爾摩斯夫人氣得拿起手袋便轉身離去，Mycroft留給John一個歉疚的尷尬眼神，便追着他母親出去了。餘下John獨自看完這場Sherlock自編自導自演的色情騷。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

John跟Sherlock離去時，時間已晚得沒有渡輪回港島，於是他們到了附近的賓館留宿。John不發一言地把Sherlock拉進狹小的房間，反手鎖上門，接着粗暴地把Sherlock扔到床上。Sherlock只是冷哼一聲，正眼沒瞧過John一眼。 

這是一間細小的廉價賓館，牆壁很薄，而房客們大多都在幹着下流的勾當，因而二人的沉默背後，盡是鄰房傳來陣陣的男女交歡叫床聲。這一切，令剛才Sherlock跟Adler不要臉的淫穢表演，又歷歷在目地回到了John的眼前。 

John妒火中燒地上前猛地拉扯開Sherlock的皮帶扣，二話不說把Sherlock的褲子連同內褲褪至大腿，然後粗魯地把他扳轉身，自己隨即拉開褲鏈把分身掏出，抵在Sherlock背後。儘管John的硬挺就抵在自己的股縫間滑動，Sherlock還是不哼一聲，於是John把龜頭硬擠進去，在沒有潤滑的情況下，Sherlock仍然沒哼一聲，忍着痛讓John挺進更多。John還是第一次這麼粗暴對待他，但他實在太生氣了，只是胡亂地吐了些唾液在手上，粗略潤滑了一下，便把整根火熱強行推進去。Sherlock死命地忍着，不管多難受也絕不喊痛，讓John在他身後胡亂地發洩着，讓他引證自己的假設－－他們一直就只是發洩獸性的交媾着，不帶一絲感情。 

John悶哼一聲把濁液都射進了Sherlock體內，然後脫力地伏倒在Sherlock身上，平復着自己的喘息和怒火。在John把分身退出來時，Sherlock終忍不住嘶聲倒抽了一口涼氣。John低頭看着自己一時火起做成的紅腫傷口，胃部抽作了一團，疼惜地用手指緩緩撫摸着那四周，讓Sherlock痛得顫了一顫。 

「很好，我剛好欠缺這方面的數據。」 

「什麼數據？！」 

「性暴力？性虐？妒忌、忿恨、自卑如何令人情緒失控？大部份性犯罪都跟這些有關。」 

「你跟我做，就只為了收集數據？」 

「對，這對我的研究很有幫助，一個性實驗。」 

John憤怒地把Sherlock扳過來面對自己，死命地瞪着他，Sherlock也毫不示弱地看回去，一臉的不屑和傲慢。 

John撲過去，狠狠地吻他咬他，Sherlock就睜着眼任由他蹂躪自己的嘴，在John發狂的舌唇下一點反應也沒有，完全的無動於衷。最後John只能絕望地抱住他，用盡全身力氣以自己的身體禁錮着他。 

二人不發一言，也沒有誰去整理好自己的衣服或理會一下身上身下的凌亂，只是僵硬地維持着這樣的姿勢，互相緊貼着，但又覺得對方很遙遠。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

Sherlock不記得自己什麼時候睡着了，只是朦朧間感到有什麼涼颼颼的東西被塗到自己的後穴，手勢很溫柔－－是John，他把二人清理過了，替Sherlock的傷口敷了藥膏後，又替他理好衣服，蓋上棉被。 

「對不起……」Sherlock依稀聽到耳邊低聲的呢喃，感覺到被人抱住的溫暖，然後又重新墮進夢鄉。 

那是一個很美好的夢。Sherlock夢見他和John回到倫敦，住進了一幢門牌寫着221b的小房子，在大門後過着家居而日常的同居生活－－Sherlock在廚房裏做着實驗，John坐在火爐邊喝茶看報紙，二人在溫馨默契的氛圍中不時交換一個微笑，令人安心的場景，熟悉得好像他們根本就屬於那兒…… 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

然後Sherlock在一陣茶香中醒來，看見John坐在身邊向着自己微笑。 

Sherlock睜大眼睛看着他－－John的眼眶紅紅的，好像哭過。而且他儘管微笑着，表情卻帶着揮之不去的憂傷和難過。 

Sherlock接過John遞過來剛剛泡好的熱茶，默默地呻了一口。 

「我不想我們的第一個聖誕－－」John頓了頓，吞嚥了一下。「也許是最後一個，就這麼毀了。」 

Sherlock認同地點了點頭。John忍不住伸手進那一頭凌亂的卷毛中，一再撫摸。 

「我們回去？」 

「嗯。」 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

Sherlock不知道John是什麼時候到來佈置的，只知道自己踏進別館的一刻，就被這裏的聖誕氣氛籠罩住－－充滿節日氣氛的掛飾、花環、聖誕襪，甚至有一棵小小的聖誕樹擺在書桌上，下面放着包裹好的禮物。 

「聖誕快樂！」John往Sherlock發呆的臉頰吻了吻，開心笑了。 

這……這真的是個驚喜啊！－－Sherlock從來不喜歡聖誕節，因為家裏一點節日氣氛都沒有，家人過節就像是例行公事般，僅僅聊勝於無，從來談不上開心，更遑論有驚喜。 

John牽着他的手把他引領到聖誕樹旁，把禮物放進他手中。 

「我沒有準備禮物。」Sherlock不知所措地瞪着他。 

「不要緊，拆開來看看。」 

Sherlock拆開了包裝紙，打開了裏面的絨皮盒，發現是一對很樸素的銀戒指，拿出來看，裏面還刻了兩個中文字。 

Sherlock不解地盯着John。 

John只是憐惜地輕撫Sherlock的腮邊：「我會很捨不得你的……」他把其中一隻指環套進Sherlock的無名指上。「就當留個紀念吧。」他把餘下的那一隻指環放進Sherlock掌心，然後伸出自己的手。「替我戴上好嗎？」 

Sherlock默默地把指環套上去。 

「裏面刻的是我們的中文名字。」John撫着手上的指環笑笑。「我查過了，Holmes and Watson，翻譯成中文就是福爾摩斯和華生。指環裏面刻着的是『福』和『華』。」 

Sherlock撫着手上的指環若有所思。 

John把他擁進懷裏。「我會記住你的。你會記住我嗎？」 

「嗯。」Sherlock應了一聲。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

房間裏播放着舞曲，John跟Sherlock赤着腳，依偎在一起跳舞。John的樣子很陶醉，好像十分滿意這個二人聖誕舞會的安排。 

Sherlock卻有點心不在焉－－太多了，一下子太多了。他不知道自己身在何方，如今在做什麼－－這，這難道不是一場交易嗎？John借用他的身體滿足性需求，他借用John的身體做性實驗，這樣就行了，這樣公平，也容易處理。現在這樣，他們現在這樣算是什麼？ 

「讓你的腦袋今天放一天假好嗎？」John把Sherlock緊了緊，在他耳邊哀求着。 

Sherlock也抱緊了John，把臉埋在他的肩頸間，讓自己跟他一起沉醉在舞曲中。 

就今天一天吧。今天可是聖誕節呢。


	6. 離開

接下來的一個星期，他們差不多寸步不離別館，或者說，他們的床。Sherlock的學校在放寒假，John期間回到步隊去報到過兩次，餘下的新年假期都是和Sherlock一起過。 

「Sherlock～」John叫喊着，呻吟着。二人的喘息聲填滿了整個房間，即使赤裸相對，依然覺得室內像着火般酷熱。 

John滿臉通紅地被他壓在身下，在自己的衝擊下抑制不住地發出色情的聲音，Sherlock看見了John眼中的脆弱－－這期間為免Sherlock的傷口惡化，John都讓Sherlock做上面那個，這讓Sherlock看見了不一樣的風景，他看見了獵食者John Watson軟弱無助的一面。John不盡是無所不知、經驗豐富的那一個，在性的領域他可能是，但在感情的領域裏，他很容易受傷，他也會害怕和不知所措。 

Sherlock吻着John肌膚上的汗水，更加用力地衝刺着，肉體碰撞的聲音充斥着四周－－這樣的聲音，這樣的味道，回到倫敦以後就不會有了。Sherlock懷疑自己還會不會和別人做愛，反正類似的經驗，擁有過一次就足夠了。而且，還會有人像John那樣，令他毫不抗拒，還產生興趣嗎？ 

他們努力迎合着對方，帶着絕望的飢渴，索求着對方最深處的共鳴，然後一起來到了頂峰。 

兩具汗濕的軀體交纏着，繾綣在床上。 

在氣溫變冷前，Sherlock拿來毛巾清理過彼此，然後拉起了棉被蓋住他們。John很快便沉入夢鄉。 

Sherlock睡不着，百無聊賴，眼珠滑溜溜地東張西望，看見信封的一角在John的外套中突了出來，便好奇地伸手拿來看。 

Sherlock睜大了眼睛－－那是John寫給家裏的信，準確點，是他寫給未婚妻Mary的信。John在信裏告訴Mary自己遇見了意中人，想跟她解除婚約。 

那個意中人，是指自己嗎？Sherlock頭腦一片空白。當John在睡夢中翻了個身的時候，Sherlock趕緊把信放回信封，把信封放回去。 

John可能只是一時興起。信可能不會寄出。至少現在，信還沒有寄出。Sherlock決定假裝自己什麼都不知道－－John還什麼都沒有跟他說過，所以Sherlock本該什麼都不知道。就這樣吧，把決定留給John好了。 

Sherlock躺回被窩中，向着熱源的中心靠過去。John在睡夢中把他抱住，Sherlock回抱過去，他們緊緊擁着對方，在這個冬天裏借助彼此的體溫取暖。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

一陣敲門聲，吵聲了好夢正酣的二人。 

Sherlock揉了揉惺忪的睡眼：「誰？」 

「可能是部隊裏的同僚。」John起來迅速披上衣服，穿回褲子。「只有軍隊中幾個熟人有這裏的地址。」 

「哦。」Sherlock不情不願地起床，也趕緊穿戴起來。 

「是誰？」John走向門前，朝外面揚聲。 

一陣沉默，然後是一把猶猶豫豫的女聲響起：「John？是我……」 

「Mary？」John驚愕地瞪着門，然後又回望同樣一臉錯愕的Sherlock。他走近門前，再確認一下。「Mary，是你嗎？」 

「是我。」Mary的聲線很柔弱，像已沒有力氣叫喊。「可以讓我進來嗎？」 

「等一等！」兩人在震驚和尷尬中加快整理出一副體面的儀容，把床鋪匆匆鋪好，互相交換一個眼神，John才把手握上門鎖，旋開。「Mary，你怎麼來了？……」John話聲未止，只見門後一身材嬌小的女子一聲不響撲進他懷中，然後抽抽噎噎地把頭深埋進他懷抱。 

「你的同僚告訴我你在放假，然後給了我這裏的地址。」她完全不肯抬起頭來，像在逃避John的視線，而且聲線在顫抖，帶着哭腔。「對不起，打擾了你……我很抱歉……」 

John不知所措地拍了拍她的肩膀，最後只好輕輕擁着她以示安慰，邊輕掃她背部邊轉頭察看Sherlock的反應，但Sherlock小心地沒有流露出任何表情，只是移開了視線。 

「Mary？」John尷尬得想死。「你怎麼沒通知我就來了？發生了什麼事？」 

Mary只是掩着臉搖了搖頭。 

「家裏有事？」John擔心起來。「爸媽出事了？」 

Mary仍然只是搖頭，卻嗚咽起來。 

「咳。」Sherlock有點不自在。「我想我還是先離開好了……」他步近門口。 

Mary似乎這時才發現室內有另一人，大吃一驚狀，然後害怕地躲到John身後。「啊，你有朋友在這裏？對不起，我不知道……」 

John迅速拉住正要快步離去的Sherlock：「Sherlock，這……」 

Sherlock虛弱地一笑：「不要緊，你們有事要談，我遲些再找你吧。」 

「可是……」John不肯放手，不想Sherlock在如此尷尬的情形下就這樣離去，但卻又想不到挽留的藉口。 

Sherlock撥開他的手，看着他的眼。「不要緊，真的……」 

John仍然死死地盯着Sherlock，好像想用眼神把他釘在這兒。 

Mary虛弱地看看John，又看看Sherlock，臉色極度蒼白：「你們……」她突然扶着John的手臂，狀甚痛苦地。「你們……」然後她冒着冷汗，昏倒過去。John馬上抱住她，扶她到床邊。 

「Mary？Mary！」他把不省人事的Mary安頓在床上，然後從急救包取出聽筒替她診治，一直眉頭深鎖。 

Sherlock見狀，只好幫忙把門外Mary的行李提進來放好，然後渾身不自在地站在一旁。 

John替Mary抹了抹汗，並替她蓋上被子，然後站起來把Sherlock拉到一旁，小心地看了看Mary後，才悄聲告訴Sherlock：「她……懷孕了。」 

Sherlock不解地看着John：「可是……她……不是一直待在英國鄉下的嗎？」他不想懷疑John，但卻想不到別的可能。「你們……」 

John同樣不解：「我對上一次見她，已是兩年前的聖誕。」他對上Sherlock的視線。「而且我們從來沒有……她是個好姑娘，我們還沒有結婚。」 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

Sherlock最終還是獨個兒回到了宿舍，好讓出空間給John和Mary處理他們的問題－－特別是這裏面似乎還牽涉到不忠、未婚懷孕、婚前性行為這些社會忌諱的東西，這麼私人的事情，發生在一個姑娘身上，他這樣一個外人似乎不該牽涉其中。 

老實說，Sherlock從來都不在乎這些社會禮儀，但這次是發生在John的未婚妻身上－－他要顧及John的感受和John的意願。他尊重John，連帶也該尊重他的未婚妻。至少John說過，他待Mary就如家人和兄弟姊妹一樣。 

儘管看着別人－－準確點，一個女人－－躺在他和John的床上，Sherlock切切實實地感到不是味兒。 

然後寒假過去了，Sherlock回到上課下課的規律裏，期間在Mycroft的調停下，他回過家跟他媽媽道了歉，一家人吃了一頓貌合神離的晚飯。 

整個星期John都音訊全無。 

原本Sherlock以為，他們還有一個學期的相處時間，看來這個寒假就是他們的尾聲了。 

又過了一個星期。這晚上，Sherlock躺在一個人的宿舍房間，沒有亮燈，輾轉反側地想着John－－他突然覺得慾火焚身，他想念John的聲音，他渴望John的觸摸，於是他把手伸進睡褲，假裝那是John的手，假裝John在這兒…… 

咚咚。窗口出現了怪聲。 

Sherlock把手收回來，坐起來，望向窗口。然後他看見了從窗口爬進來的John－－在月色下，John的樣子可怕極了，深深的黑眼圈，沮喪憔悴的臉容，一副絕望的表情。

Sherlock赤着腳下床，步向John；John也翻身走下窗台，向Sherlock移近。分離兩週的思念促使他們貪婪地盯着對方，好像兩極的磁石總無法避開被對方深深的吸引、吸近。Sherlock伸出手愛憐地撫摸John的臉龐，劃着圈輕柔地撫過他的眼袋、顴骨和嘴唇。John雙手捧着Sherlock的臉，將他猛然拉進一個旋渦般的深吻，悲傷、思念、毀滅、甜蜜、渴望、苦澀，剎那間感受排山倒海似地湧出，淹沒了二人，淹死了Sherlock。 

Sherlock無力地掙扎着，他不知道發生了什麼事情，只感覺到John專心致志得像想吸走他的靈魂，而他的肉體被John推擠着來到床邊，絆倒在床上。John隨即覆蓋在他上面，用手肘支撐着自己，近距離凝視着Sherlock，沉迷在他青玉色的眸子裏。 

似曾相識的感覺。Sherlock抖動着睫毛，想起了他們的第一次。 

「我……」John的嘴唇顫動着。 

Sherlock知道他想說什麼，趕忙掩住了他的嘴。「別說。」 

John頹然地看着他。Sherlock握住John的手，把它帶引到他脖子間第一顆鈕扣的所在，就像第一次時一樣。John入迷地看着他，一顆一顆地解開了他的鈕扣，拂開了他的衣襟，發抖的指尖輕輕掃過他胸前的肌膚和敏感粉嫩的乳頭。Sherlock看着John抖了抖，呼吸急速起來。 

John俯瞰着Sherlock起伏的胸膛，迷亂的表情，忍不住再開口：「我……」 

Sherlock急急起來堵住了他的嘴，用他自己的嘴唇，並輕柔舔舐着John的口腔，追逐糾纏住他的舌頭，讓他只能發出嗚咽和呻吟。他摸索着解開了John的襯衣，褪下了它，撫摸過裸露出來的每一寸肌膚，然後他解開了John的皮帶和褲頭，將手伸了進去，握住了John沉重灼熱的慾望。 

John在他的撫弄下無法自制地大聲呻吟，然後低低地咆哮了一聲，他推倒了Sherlock，將他壓倒在床上，饑渴地噬咬着他的嘴唇，雙眼閃耀着危險的原始渴望，雙手以最快的速度將二人扒過清光。Sherlock看着這樣的John，渾身發軟無力，任由他擺弄自己，好像回到了毫無經驗的最初。 

John從床邊拿來了軟膏，塗在手上，輕按在Sherlock的私密處。「放鬆。」他在Sherlock耳邊呢喃，吻了吻他的耳廓，手指輕輕推進Sherlock體內。「讓我進去……」 

Sherlock睜着無辜的大眼睛，看着John，看上去仍是那個不懂人事的孩子。他在John的入侵下發着抖，深深吸吐着氣，感到渾身滾燙。John無法不去注視這樣的Sherlock，他的Sherlock，只讓他開墾探索的Sherlock…… 

「嗚……」Sherlock難耐地扭動着，在John的一再準備下，他已經無法忍受了：「John……快……」 

John將手指撤回，將自己的分身推了進去，進入了那個他朝思暮想、熾熱緊緻的小洞。他們盯着對方，迷醉在雙方情動的表情裏，一起喘着氣，一起流着汗，緊貼着對方赤裸的肌膚，緊貼着對方的心跳，讓相連的部位撞擊出懾人的動聽節拍。 

「Sherlock……」John控制不住他自己，發着抖的嘴唇再次衝動地張開。Sherlock看見了，他看見了John的表情，他知道要來了，他知道自己承受不了，於是他緊緊抱住John，把頭埋進John的肩膀，避開了那個他想也不敢想的畫面。John用力抱緊他，讓自己在Sherlock體內激烈地進出着，然後他不顧一切地說了出來：「Sherlock，我愛你……我愛你！」這股沒理性的狂熱就這樣把二人推過了邊緣，激動中他們將體液噴灑在彼此身上，在彼此間不分你我地混作一團。 

他們的處境就是這樣的一團糟。 

Sherlock胸口緊貼着John強烈地起伏着，二人癱作一團，大口喘着氣。Sherlock看不見俯伏在自己身上的John的表情，他閉上了自己的眼睛，心裏只有一個念頭：完了。 

我愛你－－Sherlock知道John其實是在說再見。 

一天他們不把這句話挑明，一天他們仍然可以裝糊塗，讓不正當的關係繼續苟且殘存，被挑戰時也可輕鬆地糊弄過去。可當真相被戳破，意味着他們要認真面對這段關係－－真正的在一起，或者分開。而選項其實只有一個，因為生活在這個時代，生存在這樣的社會裏，他們沒有可能真正的在一起。 

所以，再見了。 

Sherlock強迫自己把濕潤的霧氣制止住，他抑起頭，以為這樣做可以讓淚水倒流回眼球裏。然後他發現John一直在微微發抖，而自己的胸口已濡濕一片－－John在哭。 

Sherlock伸手順着John短短的軍人髮型，輕喚：「John？」 

John只是抱住他，緊緊地抱住，把自己的臉埋進Sherlock的肩窩裏，默默吞嚥着自己的眼淚。Sherlock揉着他的背，一直盯着天花板。 

終於，John似乎平伏下來了，他伸手抹了把臉，吸了吸鼻子，強裝作若無其事。然後他抬起頭，看着Sherlock，撫着他的臉，溫柔中帶着哀求：「跟我一起離開好嗎？我們離開這兒，到沒人認識的地方重新開始－－就只有你和我……」 

Sherlock有一剎那好想加入John，跟他一起說謊，一起胡扯，假裝這真是一個可行的方案。但他虛弱地笑了笑，看着John，搖了搖頭：「不。」 

「為什麼？」John不解地提高音量。「我愛你。我一生裏真正愛上的，就只有你一個。」 

「不是的，John。」Sherlock的微笑帶着苦澀。「你愛你的國家，所以你成為了軍人。你熱愛生命，所以成為了懸壺濟世的醫生。你愛你的家人，你的父母，所以你不會想他們傷心。因為愛，你不會背棄這一切的，不會為了我一個人這麼做。假如你這麼做了你就不是John Watson，你的餘生也會帶着愧疚，不會快樂。」 

John瞪着Sherlock，啞口無言。 

「你早就選擇了，不然你不會這麼痛苦。」Sherlock輕描淡寫地說，轉開了視線。 

「可是這樣不公平。」John低沉沙啞地呢喃着。「這樣對你不公平。」他望向Sherlock。「憑什麼因為我在乎他們，就要放棄你呢？」John歇斯底里地掀了掀嘴角。「明明我愛的是你，只有你。」 

「難道你可以選擇跟我結婚嗎？」Sherlock失笑狀。「根本就沒有這個選項，你糾結什麼？」 

John失神地瞪着笑過不停的Sherlock，臉痛苦地皺起來。 

「你糾結做不做Mary的丈夫？」Sherlock仍然在笑。「這個你可以選擇，沒人攔着你。你從來沒有愛過她，為什麼要跟她訂婚？她的肚子不是你的，你為什麼要跟她結婚？假如這一切由始至終都無關愛情，你又為什麼要糾結呢？」 

「我原本打算跟她解除婚約的。」John的臉色一片陰鬱。 

Sherlock第一次聽見他親口承認了－－他真的打算這麼做。為了Sherlock？ 

「可是發生了意外，我的哥哥死了。」John吞嚥了一下。「就上星期收到的電報通知。溺死。因為醉酒溺死在大雨過後路邊的水窪。」他譏諷又扭曲地苦笑了一下。 

Sherlock瞇着眼睛，頭腦高速運算着這一切的因果關係，終於他宣佈：「所以你會盡快迎娶Mary，我明白了。」他垂下眼簾，沒有再望向John。 

輪到John歇斯底里地笑起來：「真的嗎，Sherlock？就憑這三言兩語，你就知道發生了什麼？」他神經質地抓了抓自己的頭髮，仍然瘋瘋癲癲地笑着。「我自己到了今天，仍然弄不明白這是怎麼發生的！」 

「Mary沒有對你不忠，你說過她是個好姑娘，不會發生婚前性行為，所以她是被迫的，否則她不會有顏面事後來找你。」Sherlock面無表情地推理着。「換言之她被強姦了。」 

John聽到這裏不禁瑟縮了一下。 

「發生性罪行，她為什麼不向警方求助？除了因為個性保守，可能還因為犯案的是熟人－－迫使她離開自己的家，遠渡重洋來香港找你，疑犯很大可能是家裏的人。」Sherlock瞥了瞥John，又再移開視線。「而你有個長年酗酒的哥哥。」 

John把臉埋進自己雙手裏。 

「你可能想過要他承擔自己的過錯－－代替你跟Mary結婚，負上照顧下一代的責任－－但在這個時候，你發現他死了。」Sherlock繼續下去。「於是為了隱瞞家醜，騙過家裏年老的雙親；為了保住孩子，挽回一條生命，而且那的的確確是Watson家的孩子，你哥哥的遺孤；為了Mary的名譽，一個可憐無辜的女孩，一個你應該去愛惜照顧、卻因你的吊兒郎當而受害的女人。」他頓了頓。「你覺得自己有責任去承擔這一切，所以你會履行婚約，在人人都看得見Mary大着肚子之前迎娶她。」Sherlock掀了掀嘴角。「那應該真的要盡快了－－從英國乘郵輪到香港的航程看，她現在恐怕都有兩三個月身孕了。」 

可怕的沉默，兩人耳朵都感受到一片嗡嗡聲。 

「為什麼你可以這麼冷靜地說出來？」 

「我只是陳述事實，而這一切合乎邏輯。」 

「你真的不在乎，我的餘生都要跟另一個女人綁在一起，跟她睡在一張床上？」 

「你在認識我之前就已經有這個打算，我不明白我的出現改變了什麼。」Sherlock冷淡地看着John。「那是你原本打算要過的生活，一般人的生活，也是你最終會過的生活。」 

John死氣沉沉地盯着他，下巴繃緊。 

「我很快就要回到倫敦，而你會留在香港繼續服役，我們的生活之後都不會有任何交集。你為我放棄了一段婚姻，我們最終也不會有結果。」Sherlock撫慰地掃了掃John的大腿，笑了笑。「別傻了John，我們尋的是開心，不是認真。」他挑逗地把手掌摸上去，在John的腹股溝遊移着。 

John啪地把他的手打開，生氣地別過臉。 

「John～」Sherlock仍然在摸他的大腿。「你訂了婚也可以花天酒地，結了婚為什麼又不可以呢？」他摸上John渾圓的屁股，按揉着。「在我離開之前，我們還是可以這麼做的。」他的手伸前圈上了John的陰莖，吻了吻他的肩膀。 

但John沒有回應他。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

接下來的週末，John跟Mary在附近的聖約翰座堂舉行了簡單的婚禮，參加者只有John的一夥同僚和兩三名長官。Sherlock也有到場，但一路上只是遠遠地看着，看着身穿簡單禮服的新郎攜同他的新娘，進行儀式，接受眾人的祝福。Sherlock沒有擠到人群中去，跟一切保持着一定距離，只以過路人的身份看着，看着他的John全程沒展露過一次真心的笑容，也全程沒有抬起頭看過來，那怕只是遠遠跟Sherlock對望一眼。 

就這樣。在Mycroft的幫助下，他們馬上就可以入住已婚軍人宿舍。萬事具備。Sherlock轉身離去，這兒已沒有他的事了。 

Mycroft和福爾摩斯夫人倒是對這個發展十分高興，並且共同決定他們將提前返回倫敦的計劃。所以Sherlock也很快就要離開了。 

不要緊。Sherlock跟John約好，他們會回到別館再聚，好好道別，在他們真正的分離之前。Sherlock懷着這唯一的希冀，一直向前。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

香港是一個悶熱潮濕的地方，也時有狂風暴雨，但這次來得真不是時候－－在Sherlock和John約好的晚上。 

不管外面雷電交加，Sherlock還是堅決要赴約，即使手上的雨傘已被強風吹翻，即使經已渾身濕透。 

好不容易來到別館，Sherlock發現自己的外觀已是狼狽得惹人發笑，但他無暇整理，只是着急地打開了221b的大門。 

空無一人。 

或者說，空無一物。 

被居住過的痕跡都被處理得一乾二淨，所有屬於租客的私人物品都被移走，只餘原來就屬於業主的一些破舊家具。 

Sherlock在床具全無空剩破床褥的大床上頹然坐下。 

看來John會失約。 

Sherlock蜷縮在床褥上，抱住濕透發冷的自己。 

等了一個小時又一個小時，直到窗外風雨停歇，天色開始發白。 

他們沒有機會再見了…… 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

福爾摩斯家母子三人一起挽着行李上船，連Mycroft也決定撤出香港，回到倫敦了。此後，Sherlock跟這地方就再沒有半點牽連，想再找個人通消息都沒有了。 

在甲板上，Sherlock倚着欄杆，一隻腳踏在鐵枝上，望着遠方，就像他遇見John那天的模樣－－分別是，現在他身後再不會出現那雙溫暖帶笑的藍眼睛，他的John。 

汽笛鳴響，輪船即將啟航。Sherlock極目張望，期望那人會來送別他，但眾裏尋他千百度，依舊蹤影杳然。 

船開了，他想放棄了的時候，發現了那輛小黑車就停泊在岸邊不遠處－－那輛他們第一次見面，載送他回學校的小黑車。 

John來了。就在那裏面，遠遠的看着Sherlock。 

Sherlock感到有什麼滴落在自己襟上、地上，他慶幸身旁的遊客旅人誰都沒空留意自己，然而他沒有時間轉開視線，他眼睛只能定定地鎖緊在那輛車子身上，直到它和輪船越來越遠，直到它變成一個再也看不清的小黑點…… 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

這天Sherlock一直表現得很正常，比正常還正常，甚至是他母親和哥哥眼中的乖孩子了。 

他告訴自己，一切都完結了，這挺好的，這段時間的經歷對他往後的人生很有用。但這段經歷同樣讓他不勝負荷，這樣的事情他根本不想再來一次，所以早早了結了也好，免得心煩和浪費時間。對了，這樣的破事兒，越短越好，長痛不如短痛。玩過了，就好了，就像他哥哥說的，不用認真。 

Sherlock微笑着，高興很快就可以回到倫敦－－那個有趣的地方。儘管跟着Mycroft遊遍了大半個地球，他始終最喜歡也最熟識倫敦，那裏熱鬧繁華，充滿着讓Sherlock不會感到沉悶的玩意。 

Sherlock遠離着壞心情，只是感覺有點離地不着邊際，也許因為腳下的汪洋大海，也許因為暈船浪？ 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

直到半夜，他始終睡不着，悄悄離開了船艙，走上了甲板。遠處傳來的音樂聲把他吸引到歌廳門前，大多數乘客都入睡了，只有零星的夜貓子帶着醉意在踉蹌起舞。 

這是聖誕節那天，他跟John共舞的那首樂曲。 

回憶突然鋪天蓋地襲來，心坎的疼痛突然湧現，他剎那間才真正感受到，這一切再也不會出現－－他和John，John的體溫、心跳，John的嘴唇、聲音，John的撫摸，John的愛……他再也不會擁有了。 

他再也沒有機會向John說他愛John。即使John親口向他說了，不止一次。 

再也沒有機會了。 

眼淚突然泉湧而出，Sherlock拼命掩住自己的口，阻止哭聲洩出，但他沒有阻止自己的情感崩塌，他沒有辦法阻止…… 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

那天清晨，一個陌生客拍了拍Sherlock肩膀，遞給徹夜未眠的他一支煙。Sherlock吸了一口－－這跟他吸過的香煙不一樣，那是大麻。 

Sherlock從此迷上了這種迷幻的感覺，這讓他的頭腦可以放鬆，而不是想着John。 

而大麻只是所有這一切癮頭的開始。


	7. 多年以後(上)

大地在傾斜，世界陷入一片混亂。 

在倫敦烏煙瘴氣的橫街窄巷裏，逃避現實的市民用聲色賭毒來麻痺自己，無賴流氓則踴躍地偷呃拐騙趁火打劫，社會比任何時候都煩擾紛亂。 

Sherlock隨家人回到倫敦後不久，英國便正式向德國宣戰，世界大戰的陰霾籠罩着整個歐洲，Mycroft隨即被國家大事纏身，忙得可以接連數個月不回家，對自己的小弟弟再無暇顧及了。福爾摩斯夫人要求小兒子同往蘇塞克斯的鄉郊逃避戰難，但Sherlock無法忍受沉悶無聊的鄉下生活，在途中獨自溜回了倫敦，並在接下來的幾個月開始了他偷雞摸狗的一段流浪生涯。 

這段日子裏，Sherlock以無業遊民的身份結識了許多倫敦市最底層的乞丐、娼妓、流浪漢，學會了許多正統教育不會教授的社會謀生之道。他終日與無賴流氓為伍，對於如何利用人性去進行犯法勾當，現已瞭如指掌。這一切跟他從書上看回來的，互相印證補充，令他對罪案的推理能力更上一層樓。這一切真的很有趣，比沉悶的學校教育有趣，也令Sherlock的腦筋得到充分的活動，不再抑鬱於苦悶無聊－－除了某些時候，那些他偶爾閒下來，便被迫不斷被John Watson入侵到他腦內的時候。 

他很忿慨。他明明把那一切都鎖住了，鎖進他思維宮殿最深處最隱蔽的角落。為什麼那些回憶總會不時突襲他？就像敵軍那些轟炸機，為什麼會突然發動襲擊，一剎那就毀掉了一個市鎮，一瞬間就殺害了幾百條人命？ 

所有愛國、正直、健康的壯年男子，都投奔戰場去了。餘下的都是些老弱殘兵或無膽懦夫，或者會走後門拉關係的紈袴子弟，他們沒有辦法面對動盪的時代，只能不斷逃避。儘管Sherlock根本不到法定年齡去參軍，儘管他並不是那種愛國的狂熱份子，他仍然深深感到自己的無能，尤其在他哥哥和John都與戰場密切關連的時候。 

他知道歐洲爆發戰事的同時，亞洲那邊也戰況慘烈，他不知道戰火漫延到香港了沒有，他不知道John的安危，John有沒有被上級調派到其他戰場去，他什麼也不知道。 

這深切的不安讓Sherlock無法平靜面對自己－－只要不是在忙着別的事情，不是被外間任何有趣的東西霸佔住他的頭腦，他就會有再度情感崩塌的危機。 

他知道什麼可以幫他停止這一切，停止他那一刻不能停轉的腦袋和洶湧而出的情感－－毒品。 

只要是市面流通的毒品，他都差不多全試過。就像他自己的身體只是個試管，可以供他不斷倒進不同的化學品，混搭調換，進行實驗。他不喜歡那些令他更加亢奮失控的，他更喜歡那些令他平靜下來、懶洋洋地躺下的，讓心窩暖乎乎地昏昏沉沉－－就像John，就像跟John互相摟抱睡在一起的感覺…… 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

「Sherlock！」一下熱辣的巴掌，令注射了海洛英而昏睡過去的Sherlock勉力睜開眼睛－－他正躺在一條髒兮兮的後巷內，在一堆垃圾箱旁邊。 

「怎麼了？」Sherlock撫着着火似灼痛的臉龐、咬牙切齒地回應，抬頭才發現是上次那個探長，叫Lestrade那個。「有新案件嗎？」 

「你又嗑藥了？」Lestrade皺着眉頭站起來，雙手交叉胸前。「我可不跟癮君子合作的。」轉身便要走開。 

「慢着！」Sherlock拉住他的腿。「有趣的案子嗎？」雙眼期待地閃閃發亮。 

「就是你上次碰巧路過案發現場替我們解決了那單案子，出現後續情況。」Lestrade眉頭緊皺。「一是你推理錯誤，害我們抓錯了人。一是出現了模仿犯，在我們都沒有把犯案手法公開過的情況下。兩種情況都很糟糕！」 

「有趣！」Sherlock興高采烈地站起來，拍拍手就想跟着Lestrade走。 

「不行，你這個樣子。」Lestrade攔住他上下打量着他，掩着鼻子皺着眉。「你會把蘇格蘭場變成臭氣薰天的垃圾場。」 

Sherlock只好不情不願地跟Lestrade回他的公寓去洗澡並換過他提供的乾淨衣物，且在他的再三嘮叨下，誓神劈願答應會把毒癮戒掉，因為蘇格蘭場不會採用癮君子的証供和他們提供的任何線索。 

Sherlock跟Lestrade的認識可說十分偶然，但也可說是必然。Sherlock異於常人的推理能力早在小混混堆中傳開，許多三教九流的人都會來向他請教求助，作為回饋，Sherlock幫助過的小人物此後就成為了專為他提供區內情報的流浪漢網絡。Sherlock會第一時間知道區內罪案的發生，擁有第一手資料，可以趕在現場被警方清理妥當之前前往觀摩。就這樣Sherlock成為了犯罪現場的常客，並總會忍不住嘲諷在場警員的無能，把那些顯而易見的証據一一指出。但許多探員都不會理睬他，不動粗對付他就已經很好脾氣了。除了一位，就是這位Lestrade探長，對Sherlock有着異乎尋常的耐性，甚至會聽信他的發言，更改調查方向。 

就像這次，在Sherlock清洗乾淨後，就收到了Lestrade手上的內部檔案，證物證詞都讓Sherlock看一遍，讓他迅速找到了可疑之處。於是二人又到案發現場和蘇格蘭場跑了一趟，最後把疑兇鎖定在警方某小組內的一個內鬼。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

「你為什麼信任我？」搞定一切以後，回家途中，Sherlock不明所以地盯着他。 

「因為你幫我破案了啊，小子！」Lestrade翻了翻白眼，無奈地。「我也不想承認，可你這乳臭未乾的小子，有時腦袋可比整個蘇格蘭場加起來都厲害！」 

「真的嗎？」Sherlock半信半疑－－除了John，Lestrade恐怕是這世上第二個會稱讚他的人了。 

「事實上我就只是想領功好不好？反正你從不邀功也不收費，對我不是明擺着的大便宜嗎？」Lestrade笑了笑。 

Sherlock對這樣的大實話似乎更受落－－人性嘛，人總是利己主義者，合乎邏輯。 

「其實我們可以長期合作下去，我說不定還能給你弄個銜頭回來，就只是……」Lestrade沉吟着。 

「什麼？」Sherlock雙眼發亮－－他真的很需要這個工作機會，協助警方查案真的是他夢寐以求的理想工作。 

「你這個年紀，不是應該繼續上學的嗎？」Lestrade問。「以你這樣的聰明才智，難道就打算一路輟學下去？不覺得糟蹋了？」 

「學校很無聊，他們教的我都會了。」Sherlock翻了翻白眼，不屑極了。 

「也不打算念大學嗎？」Lestrade問道。「大學跟中學可不一樣，那裏你可以挑戰既有的知識，甚至可以研究出自己的一套取而代之，只要你理據充分，並不是說教授說什麼你就要全盤接受的啊。而且大學裏有許多有趣的學科，化學、物理、犯罪學、心理學……」 

「嗯，那可以跳過中學，直接念大學嗎？」 

「可以啊，只要你通過入學試。你甚至可以考取獎學金，連學費也有人替你付。」 

到最後，他們達成了共識－－Sherlock回去上學，課餘就做蘇格蘭場的「咨詢偵探」，一種Sherlock杜撰出來的職業。而戰事期間，Sherlock可以暫住在Lestrade的公寓，反正他妻子到鄉間避戰去了，一個獨居男人要收留多個人也不是太大困難，而且正好利用這個機會盯着Sherlock不讓他回到毒海中去。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

Lestrade實在太親切了，待他就好像親哥哥一樣，Sherlock不起疑就奇怪了。趁着Lestrade上班的日子，Sherlock就會翻找他的物件，找出可疑的地方。果然，東拼西湊之下，終於給他發現了真相。 

「咳！」當Lestrade下班回來，Sherlock決定跟他談一談。 

「怎麼了？」Lestrade正解着領帶，一臉不明所以。 

「你老婆背着你偷漢子，還不止一個，是一個接着一個。」 

Lestrade瞬間臉色大變，連聲音也變了：「這似乎不關你的事？」 

「她根本不是到鄉下去避難，她是跟漢子跑了。」 

Lestrade無力地坐下，伸手抹了把臉。 

「你們的婚姻一開始就有問題。」 

「都是我的錯。」Lestrade頹靡地承認。「是我不夠愛她。女人在自己男人身上得不到愛，只能往別的男人身上尋找了。」 

「首先出現第三者的是你，打從你們結婚以前，那個第三者就一直存在－－或者說，你妻子才是那個後加進來的第三者，你原來跟另一個人相愛。」 

Lestrade頹然地看了看Sherlock，不想承認也無法否認，只是一臉疲累。 

「是Mycroft。」Sherlock神色自若地宣佈。 

Lestrade苦惱地抱着頭，沒有望向Sherlock，也沒有作出任何回應。 

「你們是中學同學，寄宿男校的室友。」Sherlock繼續說出他知道的事實。「基於我也念過寄宿男校，非常明白你們之間發生了什麼。是我哥哥為了仕途拋棄你了嗎？那可完全不出乎意外，要知道他那個人鐵石心鐵、冷酷無情，為了工作、為了國家什麼的，他可什麼也能夠犧牲的！但你就至於要自暴自棄跑去找個沒感情的女人結婚了嗎？因為世俗成見什麼的？」他嗤之以鼻地嘿了一聲，繼續一口氣地數落。「抑或你還在偉大地替他找掩護？好讓你們繼續姦情又不影響他的仕途？就是這麼的一宗你有你偷情、我有我鬼混的政治婚姻嗎？怪不得你老婆跑掉了你還一臉不在乎。想不到Mycroft不止政治手段骯髒邋遢，連私生活也如此可恥……」 

「別這麼說你哥哥！」Lestrade突然大發雷霆，一把抓起一個花瓶擲在地上。花瓶跌得粉碎。「不是你想的那樣，Mycroft不是這樣的人！」 

看着Lestrade滿佈血絲怒睜着的雙眼，Sherlock瑟縮了一下。 

「是我。」Lestrade的肩膀塌了下來。「辜負他的是我。」他再度頹然坐下，把臉埋進雙手手心。「我也喜歡女人。我以為選一條跟女人在一起的路，會比較容易。」他看着Sherlock。「所以我就那麼選了。」 

Sherlock看着他－－那個絕望的神情，突然令他想起了John。 

「我婚姻失敗不關Mycroft的事。畢業以後，我們就只是普通朋友，再沒有其他。」Lestrade聳了聳肩。「現在我們只有工作上的聯繫，他不是我的直屬上司，但也算是我的上級。就這樣。」 

「可……可是……」Sherlock有點不知所措，這跟他想像的不一樣。「你幫我是因為他。你是他派來的。」 

Lestrade無力地笑笑。「最初我根本不知道你是他弟弟好嗎？」他看着Sherlock。「即使你不是他弟弟，我也會幫你的。現在是國家處於戰爭狀態的非常時期，在能力範圍內幫助一個有天份的年輕人，真的那麼難理解嗎？或者我給你的印象可鄙到，連一件好事也不會去做？」 

「但你有向他匯報我的行蹤和近況？」Sherlock質問。 

「我有。」Lestrade點了點頭。「他到底是我上級啊……也是我的朋友。他向來很關心你的。」 

「Mycroft？」Sherlock失笑。 

「是的。」Lestrade笑了笑。「但我終究沒有把你交出來，夠義氣吧？」 

「他勒令你交我出來嗎？」 

「你覺得呢？他那個完美主義控制狂。」 

Sherlock跟Lestrade一起大笑，就這樣開始了他們的友誼。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

1940年9月7日，納粹德國決定停止空戰，改為戰略性轟炸英國首都倫敦。從此日起到11月3日，德軍以每晚平均二百架戰機的數量連續五十七天對倫敦密集轟炸，僅頭兩天就造成八百多人死亡。 

倫敦大轟炸期間，市內許多地鐵站都成為了防空洞。這段時間，Sherlock迫着躲進大學附近的車站裏，跟一大伙同校師生還有一些別的市民擠在一起，等待空襲警報的撤銷，但這日子好像永遠不會來，復課遙遙無期。曾有位老教授打算在防空洞內繼續上課，以免同學們太長時間荒廢學業，但學生們在壓抑恐懼的情緒下都很難專心學習，最後剩得只餘Sherlock尚在問問題和要求做實驗，令這位老教授最終都決定放棄了。 

休息、聊天、打牌、聽音樂（有人帶來了留聲機在地底播放唱片），要多無聊有多無聊，Sherlock快要發瘋了。即使身旁仍有數名流浪漢網絡的成員，但他們也無法冒着生命危險出去外面，沒法替Sherlock帶來任何有趣的訊息，也沒法知道Lestrade和蘇格蘭場那邊發生了什麼事。老實說，Sherlock也不覺得當幾百架轟炸機在頭頂盤旋之時，倫敦的罪犯還會在大街上四處亂跑。Sherlock唯一可以做的是看書，幸好他帶來了好幾本厚厚的化學書、罪案大全之類，可以讓他打發時間。 

這樣子漫長的空襲警報好像無休無止，偶爾暫停一下，但生活恢復了不到多久又會再次響起警號，把人群再次塞回地洞裏去。 

Sherlock在地鐵路軌深處找到了一個後備機房，可供他獨個兒遠離人群地待着，清靜一下。整天跟一大堆一大堆的無聊人擠在一起，他簡直感到自己對白痴人類的嫌惡達到了前所未有的極限。 

就在那兒，他遇見了數學系的James－－就在某一天，當他再次無奈地回到那間後備機房的時候，發現那個人正坐在桌子上，在翻閱他早前留下的罪案大全。 

「有趣。」那人一邊翻動書頁，一邊用一種令人毛骨悚然的陰陽怪氣的語調說話：「Hi，我叫James，跟你同校，數學系的。」他這時眼珠才轉過來盯着Sherlock，又大又黑白分明的兩顆眼珠子。 

「Hi。」Sherlock有點不高興，因為有人動了他的東西，侵入了他的基地。那個人還令這兒充斥着一種怪異的氣味，可能是他塗了一種不受歡迎的鬚後水－－不過這個人好像不似外面那群人一般低能。 

「沉悶，無聊。對不對？」James瞥了瞥門外，好像知道Sherlock在想什麼似的，眼珠機靈靈地骨碌一轉，嘴角即含着一個曖昧難明的詭異笑容。「化學系的Sherlock Holmes。這兒可沒有讓你起舞的謎題啊……」 

Sherlock震驚於他竟然認識自己，還知道自己的喜好。「你是……James？你怎麼……」 

James這時放下書本，跳下了桌子，來到了Sherlock跟前，不假思索就入侵了他的私人範圍，將手隨意地搭在Sherlock肩上，向他耳語：「我是你的粉絲，我知道你早前替蘇格蘭場破解了好幾宗案件－－一般人都無法破解的那種謎題。」 

Sherlock皺着眉看着他，思索着James到底是何方神聖，但在他身上觀察到的訊息不多－－除了知道他心懷不軌，以及，他應該是名同性戀。 

James以一個挑逗又親暱的姿態觸摸着Sherlock的身體、跟他說着話。「站在天使的一方，難道不覺得沉悶嗎？正義感，道德觀什麼的，庸俗死了。」James邊說邊朝Sherlock耳廓吹氣，還呻吟了一聲。「有沒有想過，犯罪世界更加多姿多彩？可塑性更高？更加有趣？」 

Sherlock在他催情的撫摸和媚惑的注視下，渾身一顫－－太久了，他渴望這樣的身體觸碰太久了，而且眼前這個男生長相俊美，並不惹人討厭。 

James托着Sherlock的腮邊，專注地盯着他那丘比特之弓般的唇型，兩片嘴唇近得快要貼上來般呢喃：「想不想站到另一邊看看？地獄明顯比天堂有趣多了……」James繼續向前傾斜，嘴唇快要擦過Sherlock的唇瓣，Sherlock微微一顫向後退開，卻撞進了James放在他身後的臂彎裏。「在這兒，唯一的規則，就是違返規則……」Sherlock迷茫地看着James，嘴唇微張，James着迷地再一次靠近，迎向那雙誘人的嘴唇…… 

千鈞一髮之際，Sherlock把他推開了，自己退開了一步。「不知道你是什麼意思。」他握緊拳頭別開了臉，不敢想像自己差點讓John以外的人吻了－－那感覺讓他胃裏翻滾着，全身起了雞皮疙瘩，份外噁心。 

「你不像那麼笨。」James斜睨着他。「你建立了一個流浪漢網絡，可是你知道倫敦地下尚有另一個更龐大的網絡嗎？」 

Sherlock抬起頭，盯着James。「你指倫敦的地下犯罪網絡？」 

James看向角落那個越積越厚的蜘蛛網，一隻黑色大蜘蛛正在上面爬行。「一個尚在擴張的網絡，聯繫着的都是些聰明人，你可以想像那有多有趣嗎？」他的手無聲無休地又爬上了Sherlock的背後。 

「你跟那個網絡有聯繫？」Sherlock有一點神往－－日常打交道的普通人實在太愚蠢了；要是身邊都換上了最聰明的人，那會多麼有趣？ 

「我就是那個網絡。」James的手繼續在Sherlock背後若即若離地遊走。「你加入了我們，我們就成了那張網的大腦，可以玩弄那些愚蠢的人類，像玩弄一窩螞蟻一樣，那會有多好玩？」他貼近Sherlock的脖子，聞着他的氣味。「我們一定會想出許多有趣的玩法，把蘇格蘭場那幫傻子氣得七孔生煙卻耐何不了我們。」 

James搖籃曲般的催眠語調，令Sherlock感到有點酥軟無力，這個人好像會施咒，把Sherlock完全操控着、吸引住，他還提出了一個看似很有趣的未來藍圖，讓Sherlock沉悶無聊的生活好像掀起了一點生趣…… 

James進一步貼近Sherlock，一隻手摟着他的腰，一隻手撫上他的胸口，隔着薄薄的襯衣布料，撫弄着他敏感的乳頭。他的嘴唇似有若無地擦過Sherlock的肩頸，口腔溫熱的水氣在Sherlock的耳珠邊徘徊。 

Sherlock無力地任他擺佈，緊緊閉起了雙眼－－John，他想像他眼前的是John，他的John……久違了的愛撫，久違了的親吻，深愛的John，我是你的…… 

Sherlock感到被人摟進懷裏，緊緊地貼近，他感覺到對方堅硬的勃起，磨蹭着自己的分身，他們彼此都硬了，都在磨擦中尋求着安慰。 

「哦……」Sherlock發出輕微的呻吟，他讓自己被推擠到桌邊，他讓那人胡亂地撫摸和親吻自己。 

James把他推倒桌上，壓着他，咬他的肩膀。 

「哎！」Sherlock掙扎着－－John不會咬他的！可是……那雙精通愛撫的手又回來了，John很會撫摸的藝術。Sherlock閉上雙眼享受着，John就是會這樣又溫柔又挑逗地撫摸他，撫遍他的全身，遊走過他慾望的源頭…… 

濕潤的舌頭入侵到口腔裏來－－Sherlock渴望親吻，思念吻着John的感受，跟他無聲地訴說着千言萬語……但這不是John！John不會那麼粗暴、那麼充滿佔有慾地接吻，像條濕漉漉的毒蛇要爬進別人口裏，糾纏着要把人絞致窒息。John的吻沒有那麼噁心，這不是John！ 

Sherlock拼命推開壓在身上的人，最後被James咬破了嘴唇，嚐到了血腥的滋味。「滾開！」Sherlock的聲線透露出極度的厭惡，不斷抹擦着嘴唇和大口透着氣。 

James的胸口也起伏不定，他憤怒地盯着Sherlock，彷彿看着這世上最難解的謎團。「你拒絕我？從來沒有人拒絕我！」 

Sherlock露出不屑的表情，表達自己被噁心到了：「從來沒見過像你這麼自以為是的人。不覺得跟你一起會很有趣。」 

「是嗎？」James翻了翻白眼，也感到被噁心到了。「難道跟蘇格蘭場那幫白痴一起就很有趣？跟你悶死人的大英政府哥哥一起站在天使那邊就很有趣？」 

Sherlock眉頭深鎖－－這個人真的不簡單，他對Sherlock簡直瞭如指掌，極度恐怖。「你簡直自相矛盾－－假如他們那麼無聊，假如你的遊戲就是玩弄他們，那你的遊戲豈不是無聊得悶死人？」 

「噢！」James像想到什麼有趣的玩意，再度賊笑起來。「有趣！原來你想要一個更長的前戲？我知道了，你喜歡調情－－喜歡跟我調情！」 

Sherlock不明所以地皺着眉盯着他。 

James笑得很開心。「我明白了，你覺得我比他們有趣，所以對付我絕對會比對付他們好玩。對，你是對的！這個遊戲不錯！」 

Sherlock頭痛得很，並開始有點眩暈－－難道那種異味並不源於鬚後水，而是一種迷藥…… 

「我不會讓你失望的，我的愛。」James笑着再一次步近。Sherlock只感搖搖欲墜。「追追逐逐真的很有趣。我們還有一生的時間去進行這場遊戲，我們的戀愛遊戲。」 

Sherlock視野開始模糊，並覺得渾身發燙。「你噴了些什麼東西？你這個瘋子……」 

「來增加情趣呀。我們先來遍熱身吧，否則分開以後你又怎知道要思念我哪一點呢……」Sherlock感到James的舌頭又來到了自己身上，他的手又爬了上來，他感到襯衣鈕扣被一顆一顆地解開了…… 

「不要！」Sherlock辛苦地掙扎着，冒着汗。「不要……」他眼前一黑，只感到那人噁心的舌頭又伸到了嘴裏來…… 

Sherlock內心在尖叫着，感覺毛骨悚然，像被丟進了一大窩毒蜘蛛裏，然後蜘蛛無孔不入地爬滿他全身。他想嘔吐，但他知道他只會嘔出一大堆活生生的蜘蛛…… 

轟隆一聲，外面傳來一下彷彿來自遠方的巨大爆炸聲，但震動的感覺卻瞬間傳了過來，好像很近很近。James仍然用自己的身體禁錮着Sherlock，Sherlock依稀聽見外面人群的嘈雜聲和轟隆轟隆的水聲，睜開迷濛的視線，只見James轉頭駭然看着從鐵門縫間迅速湧進來的洪水。 

James離開Sherlock，任由他旋即被湧進來的洪水淹沒。Sherlock快失去知覺，只感到自己被冰涼的水包圍全身，載浮載沉。冷水令Sherlock突然清醒了一點，他無力地游向水面，盡量讓自己軟綿綿地漂浮着，避開障礙物，避免沉到水底下面去。 

水位升得很快，James已經失去蹤影，但神智昏昏沉沉的Sherlock根本無暇理會他，只能拼命把頭伸出水面，保持呼吸。這個後備機房樓底很高，差不多有三層樓那麼高，但水很快就淹至橫樑間，Sherlock艱難地扶住橫樑，頭已快要頂至天花板，假如水位再上升，相信很快他便會命喪於此。 

Sherlock全身浸泡在水裏，僅僅臉部露出水面，時刻警覺着自己要保持清醒，抱緊橫樑等待救援。他估計是敵方的轟炸機炸毀了地鐵設施，很可能是炸裂了附近的水管或渠道，令洪水湧進地底裏來，淹沒了這個暫作防空洞的地下鐵路管道。他感覺好像已經過了好幾個世紀，但眼前一片汪洋的惡劣境況依舊毫無改善。他昏睡過去了好幾次，每次都被徹骨的凍水冷醒，在差點沉進水底前再次掙扎着浮上來，抱住橫樑，他早已冷得牙關打顫，感到嘴唇都麻掉了。 

水位好像停止了上升，水流平靜了下來。一些雜物在身旁飄浮，大件的機器和傢俱則沉沒在水底。 

Sherlock望向還算清澈的水底，看見了James。James睜大眼睛看着Sherlock，一臉的忿忿不平，但在水底又保持着一種冷清清的平靜。他像個漂亮的標本，一個邪惡又美麗的黑蜘蛛標本，靜靜地，被釘在地上，微微隨着水流晃動，彷彿在起舞。 

為謎題而起舞的James。 

今天到這裏來找Sherlock的James，一定猜不到這個結局－－在空襲中被困在遭洪水淹沒的地底，小腿被倒下來的鐵櫃夾住，把他釘在地上，長留在水底。 

他可能神通廣大，他可能是個犯罪天才，倫敦黑勢力的明日之星。他掌握非法情報，他拓展犯罪網絡，他甚至想招攬Sherlock為己用。他以為自己會成為蘇格蘭場、甚至大英政府無法解開的新謎題。但他卻沒法預計命運為他製造的最大謎題－－戰爭會於瞬間將一個人的命運改寫，戰爭比任何喪心病狂的罪犯都更可怕，即使你是一個天才，你也敵不過這個時代給你開的一個玩笑。 

後來救援人員把Sherlock救了出來。Sherlock在靜養一星期之後，又回到了原來的生活，而德軍對英國的轟炸一直持續至1941年5月10日才停止。又過了四年，第二次世界大戰才正式劃上句號。 

這段期間Sherlock睡過防空洞、暫住過Lestrade的公寓，也換了好幾間破爛的單身公寓（每次都因為失敗的實驗被房東趕出去）。他在這幾年間完成了他的化學學位，在巴茲醫院的實驗室找了份兼職差事賺取生活費，並繼續無償地擔當蘇格蘭場的咨詢偵探，替警方破解了許多謎案。 

他有回去大學調查數學系的James－－James Moriarty是數學系的博士研究生，學業優異，品格謙和，也是學系裏最受歡迎的助教。他有許多粉絲，或者說，校裏校外他都有許多信徒，因為他說話極其動聽，很易蠱惑人心，煽動人們擁戴他和他的信念。經常都有許多人仰慕他、追隨他、聽他差遣，他跟他身邊的成員簡直就像個邪教組織。 

當Sherlock深入調查下去，他不得不尋求Lestrade、甚至是Mycroft的幫助。在蘇格蘭場和大英政府的協助下，發現一個名為"Moriarty"的龐大犯罪集團，正在戰爭的掩護下悄悄在倫敦地下編織一張犯罪網絡，千絲萬縷地牽涉不同範疇的各種罪行，還好發現在萌芽階段，阻止了它向政府內部和歐美四方擴張滲透的趨勢。即使仍在萌芽階段，Sherlock也必須聯同政府、警方的勢力，共花了三年時間才終於取締了這個"Moriarty"網絡（當然也因為戰爭的緣故分薄了資源）。假如James Moriarty不是死於意外，假如他沒有向Sherlock透露過這個組織的一麟半爪，假如"Moriarty"集團繼續靜悄悄坐大，後果真的不堪設想。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

Sherlock又一次因為臨時被Lestrade召往查案，忘記了公寓裏進行中的實驗，導致了一宗小型爆炸，令公寓損毀嚴重。房東無情地把Sherlock預先支付的保證金全數沒收，再把他的東西二話不說全丟到街上，然後乾脆把門鎖都換掉了，並告誡他認識的所有街坊鄰里都不要租屋給這個小瘋子。 

Sherlock只好無奈地把行李暫寄在巴茲，並在實驗室那裏過夜，順道好好利用那兒的設施做通宵研究，累了就躺到桌子上小憩。這樣草草過了一個星期，他仍未找到合乎預算的新住處－－附近廉價的單身公寓真的選擇不多，並且大多已把Sherlock列作黑名單了。假如能支付大一點的房子，譬如能住上兩至四人那種，選擇就多很多，但這對Sherlock來說似乎太奢侈了。 

「找個室友吧，既能幫你分擔房租，又可以替你看顧一下家裏的安全事項，免得你一不小心又被人趕走！」同事Mike Stamford來實驗室拿取報告時，向Sherlock如此提議。 

「嘿，誰會想要我這種室友？」Sherlock翻了翻白眼，覺得一般人的腦袋真的不可思議，想出來的東西既不合邏輯又毫不現實。 

「誰知道呢？」Mike聳聳肩笑了笑，圓圓的臉上現出兩個親切的酒渦。「世界那麼大，總有跟你合得來的人。」接着他就推門離開了。 

跟我合得來的人－－Sherlock理所當然想到了John，而且跟John合租房子曾一度是他心底的夢想，可是……Sherlock甩了甩頭－－別再造白日夢了，情竇初開的少年時代已經過去很久了，John的兒子都快變少年了……對，John已經是別人的丈夫和爸爸了。想到他們已經多年不見，Sherlock心頭一陣黯然。 

John還會記得我嗎？－－Sherlock邊轉動手上的戒指，邊沉思。這隻戒指，一直戴在他手上，就像他身體的一部分。John已經把它脫下來，換上Mary的婚戒了嗎？Sherlock知道香港曾經淪陷，三年零八個月後又重光了。Watson家一家三口都安好嗎？二戰已經結束了，他們戰後會回來英國嗎？ 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

221b－－看見門牌的時候，Sherlock傻了眼，簡直不敢相信。 

「Mrs. Hudson，我要租下它。」Sherlock一點猶豫也沒有。 

他跟Mrs. Hudson正身處貝克街一個單位門外－－Mrs. Hudson是這裏的房東太太，在路上遇上正在找房子的Sherlock，便告訴他自己的房子正好空着，上一手住客剛好上月搬走了。本來Sherlock聽見是兩房一廳連廚廁的房子，就不打算來了，超出他的預算太多了。但他曾幫過Mrs. Hudson的忙，替她指證了她的罪犯丈夫，所以Mrs. Hudson答應會用最便宜的租金租房子給他。 

「還沒有進去看過，你就打算租下來了？」Mrs. Hudson覺得很奇怪。 

「對，我喜歡這個門牌。」Sherlock心意已決。 

不過他仍然跟隨Mrs. Hudson進去看了看－－一個可以供他做實驗的大廚房，客廳扶手椅小几旁有一個溫暖的壁爐，雅致舒適的家居佈置，就跟他夢想中的221b一樣，唯一美中不足的只是……欠了那個同住的人。 

Sherlock問Mrs. Hudson是否可以馬上搬進來，打算回去巴茲取回行李便直接住進來。但在商討租金時，Sherlock發現即使Mrs. Hudson提供了極大的優惠，在他現時的經濟環境下，要獨力租住這兒還是有點困難。 

「不要緊，我會盡快找個室友的！」Sherlock想起Mike的提議，隨口哄騙着一臉疑慮的Mrs. Hudson，打算之後再想辦法。「我可以先付我那半份租金，過幾天有新室友，他就可以付他那半份喇！」 

「嗄？這樣……」不等Mrs. Hudson說完那句話，Sherlock就又旋風式地走了。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

當Sherlock回到巴茲把東西都打包好了之後，在醫院走廊又遇見了Mike。 

「Sherlock，你還在找室友嗎？」Mike擘頭就問。 

「是啊，你有好介紹？」 

「對，剛遇見了一個老朋友，也在找合租人。」 

「噢，那正好。」 

「本來叫他跟我一塊兒前來見見你的，但他臨時有點事來不了，不如改約明天？」 

「好的，明天見！」Sherlock非常高興地離去。 

連找室友這麼虛無縹緲的事情也給他那麼快解決了，Sherlock開始相信幸運之神開始眷顧他了。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

Sherlock攜着行李來到貝克街的單位門前，瞥見窗前仍然掛着「出租」的牌子，不滿地皺了皺眉，心想一進去就要叫Mrs. Hudson把廣告拆下來。他不耐煩地敲了敲221b大門的門環，但沒有人應他。 

「不行呀，這樣可不太好。」Mrs. Hudson跟誰正在爭吵，話語聲透過大門傳了出來。 

Sherlock自行推開大門，發現沒有上鎖。 

「我們可以馬上搬進來。」一把晦暗沉鬱的男性嗓子響起，聲音中夾雜着絕望的死亡氣息，彷彿是從地獄回來的死神，這人間有生命的一切都惹他仇恨討厭－－就是這個人在跟Mrs. Hudson爭吵。 

Sherlock手一滑，把東西都丟到地上。他睜着眼睛，一步步走上樓梯，走近聲源。 

「可是我先答應他的，他也說他有合租人。」Mrs. Hudson繼續辯駁道。 

「我們可以先付你保證金。」那把厭世的嗓音回答。 

Sherlock推開起居室的門，Mrs. Hudson和那個人一同抬頭望向他。 

那人黝黑瘦削，容顏憔悴，穿着破舊而有點不合身的舊衣服，一隻手撐着拐杖，繃緊但帶着軍人作風的站姿，深鎖的眉頭顯得一臉的紋路更為深刻苦澀、飽歷滄桑。 

他們就這麼看着對方，震驚的眼神隱藏在彼此都世故了許多的假面具背後。 

「Sherlock，這位先生也想租住這個房子，你確定你會跟合租人住進來嗎？」Mrs. Hudson問道。 

「嗯呀，是的。」Sherlock心不在焉地答道，眼睛完全無法從那人身上移開。 

「原來是這樣……」那人眼裏受傷的表情一閃而過，垂下頭緊了緊手下的拐杖，然後露出了一抹淡淡的客套微笑。「那我再找別的房子好了。」他擦過Sherlock身邊，一拐一拐但堅毅地向着大門走去。 

Sherlock呆住，頭腦一時間太多訊息在叫嚷，亂成一團。然後他驚恐萬分地轉過身，盯着John的背影，多麼害怕他沒有及時發出任何聲音。「等……」他真的差點因惶恐過度而失聲了。「等等！」 

John停下了。 

「你們……你們想搬到這兒來嗎？」Sherlock艱難地吞嚥了一下，聲音弱了下去。「你跟Mary。」 

「不。」John轉過身來看着他，又低下了頭盯着自己扶着拐杖的手。「只是我，跟另一個想租房子的人。」 

「你的朋友？」Sherlock突然瞥見了John手上的戒指，跟自己配成一對那隻，卻看不見有婚戒－－他突然燃起了一絲希望，心頭猛烈跳動。 

「一個不認識的陌生人。」John也發現了Sherlock手上的戒指，不解地望着他。「只是剛才碰見了醫學院的舊同學，說要介紹個室友給我。」 

「你的舊同學，叫Mike Stamford？」Sherlock的嘴角彎起來。 

John愕然地看着Sherlock。 

「你好，我就是他要介紹給你的室友。」Sherlock向他伸出手。「Sherlock Holmes。」 

「John Watson。」John頭一次眼裏有了笑意，他伸出手跟Sherlock相握。 

「Mrs. Hudson，我們會合租221b。」Sherlock向Mrs. Hudson說。「請準備租約給我們。」 

「啊，怎會這樣？」Mrs. Hudson一臉摸不着頭腦。 

「Mrs. Hudson！」Sherlock咆哮道。 

「啊，我知道了！」她匆匆下樓去了。 

他們的手仍然握在一起，Sherlock忍不住用姆指輕輕摩挲John的手背－－就像他們第一次握手，John對他做的那樣。 

Sherlock帶着笑意的眼睛看着John，看着John眼裏的暖意逐點流逝，然後John抽回了自己的手，別過了臉。 

「你改變了許多。」Sherlock的聲音低得不能再低。 

「是的，我不是那個John Watson了。」 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

那天晚些時候，Sherlock跟John先後帶着稀少的行李搬進了221b。 

「Dr. Watson，隨便吃點餅乾。」Mrs. Hudson捧來了茶和小吃，熱情招呼她兩位新搬進來的住客。 

「謝謝。」John表現得很拘謹，往昔親切陽光的那個John彷彿只是個幻像，已消逝於年月之中。 

「那麼你是剛從海外退役回來的士兵？是國家英雄啊。」Mrs. Hudson拍着掌，狀甚雀躍。 

「算不上光榮。」John臉色陰沉。「只是個獲釋不久的戰俘，因傷被遣返回國吧了。」他苦笑了一下，捶了捶跛行的那條腿。「現在就是個廢人。」 

「噢。」Mrs. Hudson掩着嘴巴，自知講錯說話。 

Sherlock責怪地睥睨了Mrs. Hudson一眼。 

「無論如何，你的家人都會以你為榮的。」Mrs. Hudson補上一個似乎萬無一失的結語。 

「不見得。」John聳聳肩。「而且他們都死光了。」 

Sherlock對John的境遇其實心中有數－－他要是尚有任何「親人」，何需找個素未謀面的陌生人來合租房子？想來他在英國必已沒有任何可落腳的「家」了－－但John的反應如此淡漠，仍然讓Sherlock吃了一驚。那個感情豐富、富有浪漫情懷兼且極具責任感的John Watson，已經被戰火毀滅掉了嗎？ 

Sherlock向不知所措的Mrs. Hudson打個眼色，示意她別再在此講多錯多。 

「噢這麼晚了，我留你們兩個自己打點好了。」Mrs. Hudson匆忙說道。「我還有東西要忙，先下樓去了。」 

「謝謝Mrs. Hudson！」Sherlock以不客氣的口吻說。 

走到門前，Mrs. Hudson又不放心似地回頭：「有什麼需要，可以隨時叫我。」Sherlock又瞪她一眼，她才匆匆下樓去了。 

留下並肩坐在沙發裏的Sherlock和John，氣氛尷尬，霎時間相對無言。 

Sherlock偷看John的側面，那是個繃緊的沉思表情。Sherlock的手自然而然地放到了John的大腿上，輕撫着，就像過往習慣了的那樣，希望能安撫John毛躁的情緒。然而John的反應是立時僵住了，然後輕輕撥開了Sherlock的手，並微微移開了身體－－那意味着拒絕。 

Sherlock盯着他，看着這個他思念了將近七年的人。 

「聽着，Sherlock。」John一直逃避的視線終於回到了Sherlock身上。「我很高興再見到你，真的。」他微微笑了一下。他看着Sherlock的眼。「你安然無恙我真的很欣慰。」 

Sherlock微微皺起了眉頭。 

「我喜歡做你的室友。」John吞嚥了一下，移開了視線。「可我現在不希望繼續那種關係。你明白嗎？」他的聲音越來越輕，並微微顫抖着。 

Sherlock睜着眼，心裏十萬個不明白。但嘴唇張了張，卻想不到要說什麼。 

「大家都累了，早點休息吧。」John說着，扶起他的拐杖，步履蹣跚地回到自己的房間。 

Sherlock一動不動坐在那兒，又呆了好些時候才離開。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

寂靜的長夜，被可怕的叫喊聲劃破了。伴隨着地獄傳來的呼叫和掙扎，尚有零碎的痛苦呻吟和迷糊的夢囈。 

Sherlock本來就沒有睡着。他連忙坐起來，披上晨褸，快步往聲源方向走去。 

他輕輕推開了John的房門，門沒有上鎖。 

在窗外微弱的月光照亮下，Sherlock看見眉頭緊皺、滿頭汗濕的John在床上痛苦地扭動着，被舖床墊都被他折騰得滿目瘡痍－－他被困鎖在自己的惡夢裏，絕望地無從掙脫，只能發出無助的叫喊聲。 

「John？」Sherlock悄悄走近，輕按John的肩頭試圖喚醒他，但John依然昏睡不醒。 

Sherlock爬上床，掀開被窩，從後面抱住John，輕吻他汗濕的髮尾和頸脖，希望自己的體溫和心跳聲可以起到撫慰的作用。 

起初John一直在掙扎，想掙脫Sherlock的懷抱，甚至用手肘給他吃了一記悶擊。但在Sherlock強而有力的臂彎裏他最終漸漸平靜過來，均衡的呼吸聲意味他重歸正常睡眠，他繃緊的四肢慢慢放鬆，自然而然跟Sherlock的交纏在一起，舒適而安心。 

Sherlock一直抱住他，觀察着他的動靜，以防惡夢再度來襲。但John似乎睡得很香，令Sherlock也在不知不覺間墮進了夢鄉。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

Sherlock矇矓間醒來，發現John稻草色的頭髮正在揉拂自己的下頜。天！他們倆正依偎在一起－－Sherlock雙手環抱着John，一隻腳擱在他雙腿間；John的頭正埋在Sherlock胸前，手搭在他腰側。 

一個如此簡單的動作－－只是兩個人互相契合地摟抱在一起入睡－－卻令Sherlock朝思暮想了七年；試驗了無數種毒品，差點接受了James的誘惑，為的無非都是想複製這種感覺。最溫暖的感覺。讓他的心暖烘烘的飄飄然的幸福感。七年來，Sherlock首次睡得這麼沉，首次醒來時覺得精神煥發，首次感到睡眠的可愛。過去，睡覺只是為了維持身體正常運作被迫每幾天瞌一瞌眼的一件無聊苦差。 

Sherlock低下頭，想偷偷看一看John的睡相。此時John摟抱他的手卻緊了緊，臉更深地埋進他懷抱裏，彷彿不想讓他看見自己的表情。這麼說，John早就醒過來了？John願意讓Sherlock摟着他？他也仍然願意抱着Sherlock？那麼…… 

「John？」Sherlock輕聲試探着，聲音仍殘留着惺忪睡意。 

「你為什麼在這兒？」John的說話悶在Sherlock胸前，聲音很小。「我明明說了……」 

「對不起。」Sherlock鬆開手想坐起來，但John的手卻絲毫沒有放開他的意思，於是Sherlock又呆在原地。「我聽見你做惡夢了。」 

John自嘲地苦笑了一聲。「那一定嚇着你了。」 

「不……」Sherlock想說點什麼安慰John，但他對這領域真的不擅長。「對於你的家人，我也很難過……」 

這時John放開了他，背轉了身，仍然不讓Sherlock看見他的臉。 

Sherlock靠向John背部，蜷縮作一團抵着他，不想讓兩人的距離拉開太遠。「你的父母，還有Mary和孩子……」 

「他們都以為我死了。」John說。「我爸媽不久前才失去了長子，接着Mary也離開了，他們孤苦無依，在港的兒媳和孫子就成為了他們唯一的心理寄託。戰爭開始了，他們最着緊的就是打聽我們的消息，誰知收到的卻是香港發來的電報，通知他們我的死訊，Mary和孫子也下落不明……他們年紀大了，受不了，大受打擊之下一病不起，卧床半年後就相繼離世了。」 

Sherlock輕撫他的背部，好像這樣做可以撫平一點John內心的創傷。 

「我也是回到英國老家後，才知悉這一切。」John續道。「就上個月的事。他們的墓碑都已雜草叢生，因為一直都沒有親人來拜祭過。」 

Sherlock從背後環抱住John，緊緊地貼住他，希望讓John溫暖起來。「你到底發生了什麼事？」 

「那時候，我駐紮的地方成為了日軍恐怖的殺戮戰場。他們虐待、虐殺軍人、平民和醫療人員，以此為樂。即使逃過被殺，受得住虐待，也難抵饑餓和疾病，被拘禁在戰俘營一年後，沒太多同僚能幸存，我的所屬小隊基本上就我一人生還。後來，他們又把我押到日本橫濱造船廠做苦工，直至和平後才獲釋。這幾年我跟外界失去聯絡，所以所有人都以為我那隊人早就死光。」John回憶時，儘管語氣故作平淡，聲線仍禁不住微微發抖，彷彿一字一句中仍嗅得着那絲血腥殘忍的氣味。 

Sherlock心頭一顫，想到他的John很大可能從此就回不來，客死異鄉，他完全感受到他父母受的打擊有多大－－要是他自己收到了John的死訊，他無法想像自己會變成怎樣，還有沒有勇氣生存下去…… 

「幸好你回來了……」Sherlock顫抖着說出來，收緊了自己的手臂，嘴唇貼着John的頸背。「幸好你沒有死……」 

John感到背後有點濕濡，在Sherlock貼着他的地方－－難道Sherlock哭了？不會的，怎麼會呢？他們分手的時候，他都沒有哭，還在笑…… 

「我還是太看得起自己了。」John突然發笑。「以為可以為家人做點什麼，可以令他們幸福快樂。但人算不如天算。」 

「那麼Mary和孩子怎麼了？」 

「他們很好。Mary帶着孩子嫁給了一個華裔英軍，現在在香港好好過日子。」 

「她……他們沒死？你說家人都死光了？」 

「沒有。幸好沒有，否則我又害了兩條人命。他們只是不再是我的家人。香港淪陷前夕，軍方收到情報，於是叫那批華裔英軍都喬裝成平民的樣子，混到市民當中去避難，免得再添加無謂犧牲。Mary那時帶着孩子跟隨他們喬裝撤走，有一名軍官一直對他們母子倆照顧有加。他比我更勝任好丈夫好爸爸的角色。我獲釋後回到香港，知道了這個情形，就跟Mary離了婚，讓他們名正言順地在一起。Mary和孩子終於找到了他們的幸福。」 

「可是Mary這麼做不會太過份嗎？你才是她的丈夫，她後來也知道了你其實沒死……」 

「過份的是我，我太自以為是，以為跟Mary結婚可以解決她的困境……她嫁我的頭一天晚上，就哭了。她發現了我們的關係，她知道我愛的不是她……」 

「怎麼會？」Sherlock突然記起那封家書，John寫給Mary想解除婚約那一封－－要是John一時大意沒有毀掉它……「她看了那封信？」 

「你……」John僵住了。「你知道那封信……」他的聲音十分苦澀，漸漸低下去。然後他掙脫了Sherlock的擁抱，退到床邊，背對着Sherlock坐在床沿。 

「果然，沒有愛的關係是行不通的，勉強沒有幸福。」John的肩膀塌下去了，將臉埋進了掌心。「我跟Mary不行，跟你也不行。」 

Sherlock不解地坐起來。「我們……我們跟你和Mary不一樣。」 

「一樣的。」John靜靜地說。 

Sherlock完全不明白，反覆思考John的說話－－「我現在不希望繼續那種關係」、「你知道那封信」、「沒有愛的關係是行不通的」……「沒有愛」……前提是：John告訴過Sherlock他愛他，但Sherlock從來沒有作出過同樣的宣言；John不知道Sherlock看過那封信，但如果Sherlock在Mary出現前就知道John願意為了自己解除婚約，依舊不發一言，John會以為即是Sherlock不贊同John的決定；Mary出現後，John曾提議跟Sherlock私奔，同樣遭到拒絕；Sherlock反提議二人繼續保持肉體關係，說這樣也沒什麼大不了……推論：John以為Sherlock並不愛他，所以才贊成他跟Mary結婚；John以為Sherlock只想要肉體關係，直到這一刻，仍然如此；John不希望繼續的「那種關係」，是「炮友關係」；John仍然對Sherlock有感覺，所以即使醒來發現他們違背了他的意願擁抱在一起，他仍然捨不得放開手……結論：「一樣的」是指「沒有愛的關係」－－John的前提是他不愛Mary，Sherlock也不愛John；而John的前提錯了。 

「不，你錯了！」Sherlock想到這裏，馬上跳下床，來到John的面前跪下，捧起他的臉。「我愛你，我是愛你的。」 

當看見John眼裏的灰敗絕望時，Sherlock差點想斃了自己。他想吻走John臉上的愁苦和皺紋，於是他就那麼做了。他要吻去John的悲傷絕望，吻走他的脆弱無助。 

John像窒息的人遇見氧氣，貪戀地磨蹭着Sherlock的嘴唇－－但John始終緊閉着雙唇，最後強迫自己推開了Sherlock熱情的擁吻。 

John別過臉。「別因為內疚而順應別人，我不需要憐憫。」他看着Sherlock，表情悲傷。「你會後悔的。」 

Sherlock通過那雙眼睛，明白John在後悔順應父母和憐憫Mary母子而做的結婚決定：他以為不把Mary和孩子從父母身邊帶走他們可能不會病死，他以為沒有耽擱了Mary這些年她會更早找到幸福，他就是覺得自己百無一用只會把事情搞砸…… 

Sherlock不想再在John身上看見這樣的表情。他強行把John推倒在床上，自己整個身體壓上去，瞪大眼睛狠狠地瞪着John。 

「你幹嗎？」John有點不知所措。 

「我愛你。」Sherlock用最認真誠懇的語氣再說一遍－－他定定地望着John，彷彿那是宇宙的中心，萬物的起源。然後Sherlock堵住了John的嘴，在一陣舔舐咬啃攻勢後，強行用舌頭撬開了John的雙唇，順勢把濕熱的舌頭滑進去，在John的口腔內掃蕩搗攪，纏上John的舌頭以挑逗它來跟隨。Sherlock要用最狂熱的情感來把John Watson融化激活，他要John活過來，不再這樣冷冰冰死氣沉沉，不再這麼消極厭世，變回從前一樣陽光溫暖。 

John想推開他，但他被Sherlock吻得暈頭轉向，不夠力氣。 

「John～」配合那個連綿不絕的吻，Sherlock用上他的手去遊走撫摸，加上身體的擺動摩擦，誓要把John Watson點燃起來。 

John在他身下困難地掙扎扭動，喘息着。「Sherlock，別這樣……」 

「我愛你，由你第一次吻我、第一次進入我開始。」Sherlock吻上John的脖子，手遊進了他睡衣內。「我喜歡被你佔有，也喜歡佔有你。」他下身不斷跟John磨蹭着，直到他感到自己跟John的勃起都明顯地抵着對方。「但不止這些。我不止愛你的肉體，也愛你的所有。」 

John無法抵受跟Sherlock的勃起隔着兩層布料的輾磨，扭動着掙扎，洩出了一聲呻吟。 

「John。」Sherlock抵住John的嘴唇說。「你也想要我。」他的手放到了John的褲襠上，包裹着它。 

「Sherlock。」John無助地看着Sherlock，眼睛水汪汪的。「你不會想要我……這樣的我……」他閉上了眼睛。「我現在連放開拐杖走兩步路也不行。」 

「我想。」Sherlock嘴唇滑下去，手開始拉下John睡褲的鬆緊帶。「我愛。無論你變成怎麼樣……」 

「Sherlock～」John的褲子被拉下一刻，因空氣的溫度而渾身顫抖，隨即感到了Sherlock濕潤火熱的口腔。John的手無助地抓着身邊的床單，呻吟着。「別……」 

Sherlock把John的分身整根吞下，再吐出，讓唾液把它潤澤得閃閃發亮。他仔細地舔舐着它的根部和雙球，吻遍它的每一處，然後再把它含在嘴裏讓舌頭撫摸它挑逗它。John在Sherlock的舔弄下渾身發軟，呼吸困難。Sherlock扶着John的髖部，慢慢吞吐着他的硬挺，每次都更深入一些，並逐漸加速。 

「Sherlock……」John艱難地伸出手，想抓住Sherlock的頭髮，又怕扯傷他。 

Sherlock握住了John的手，靠上前。John借勢把Sherlock拉下來，像個遇溺的人終找到氧氣筒般拼命地吻他，品嚐他嘴裏自己的味道。Sherlock很高興，John終於回應了他，回吻了他，我的John。Sherlock的手自然地往下摸，開始解開John的鈕扣，想觸摸更多John的皮膚。但John捉住了Sherlock的手，翻過身把他壓在身下，並熱切地加深了那個吻。Sherlock饑渴地回應他，沉醉於被John壓住的感覺，迷失在John引領的濕吻裏。 

John一隻手把Sherlock雙手鎖死在頭頂，一隻手拉下Sherlock的褲頭帶，輕撫過Sherlock火熱的慾望，這久違的觸感令Sherlock渾身顫抖，釋出呻吟。John把二人的硬挺一起握在手裏，上下套弄，讓彼此往他手裏戳刺。Sherlock抬頭望向John，在他眼裏認出了那火種－－當John瘋狂想要Sherlock的時候，它總在那裏。 

我的John，回來了。 

他們忘我地注視着對方，一起戳刺着、磨蹭着，製造着身體間最大的快感。這翻騰的節奏，這性愛的味道，令人心馳神往。他們看着對方為自己失控，然後一道白光穿透前方，他們都射到了彼此身上。 

John虛脫地伏倒在Sherlock身上，他們仍然穿着黏着濁液的睡衣睡褲。 

「我真的愛你。」Sherlock摟住John，讓二人起伏着的胸口緊貼着對方，陶醉在情人和性愛的氣味裏。 

「我也愛你。」John輕輕地說，嘴唇就貼在Sherlock腮邊，每吐出一個字都像親了他一下。 

他們就這樣懶洋洋地躺在一起，任由時光流逝，誰也不願起來，不想分開－－他們分開得太久了，誰也不願再次離開現在緊貼在一起的那個人。 

直到樓下傳來了腳步聲，而且腳步聲來得極為急速。 

John看着Sherlock：「誰？」 

Sherlock皺了皺眉：「不是Mrs. Hudson。」 

「Sherlock？你在哪兒？」一把男人聲響起。 

John下意識拉起被子蓋着他們，擋在Sherlock身前，一副要護着他的樣子。 

「別告訴我你又躲起來嗑藥嗑高了？」聲音聽起來越來越接近。 

John皺着眉瞪着Sherlock，但Sherlock只是裝模作樣地轉開了視線。 

「下次我會帶同蘇格蘭場的緝毒小隊來拜訪你的新居！」男人已經來到門前，門把手發出被旋開的聲音。 

「警察？」John一臉驚慌地望着Sherlock，不等他答話，即用被子蓋着他頭臉，然後轉身面對門口。 

那男人開門進來，盯着John，一臉疑惑。「噢。對不起，我摸錯門了嗎？」他不知道自己是不是應該退出去，目光遊離在床上和門外。 

「對，這是我的房間。」John回答。 

「我找Sherlock Holmes。」男人說，盯着John身旁那團人形物體皺着眉。「你知道他在哪兒嗎？」 

「他……住樓下。」John回答，緊緊抓住遮蓋着Sherlock的被子，無視了他想掀開被子的動作。 

「哦。」男人仍然盯着那團不停在動的東西。 

「我在這兒。」Sherlock終於掙扎着掀開被子露出頭來，臉頰早被悶得通紅，頭髮也亂成一團。 

Lestrade嚇了一跳，張着嘴巴看了看Sherlock，又看了看John。 

「他病了。」John硬着頭皮解釋。「我是醫生。他睡這兒方便我照顧他。」 

「哦。」Lestrade的聲音表情都顯示他並不相信這一套，但他沒有把事情戳破。他只是對Sherlock說：「有新案子，你換好衣服就下樓找我吧。」說罷便退出去並掩上門。 

John驚魂甫定，Sherlock看着他嚇得煞白的臉只能捧着肚子笑起來。 

「Sherlock。」John不知道有什麼好笑，要知道他們剛剛犯了法還被警方捉過正着。「他到底是誰？找你幹什麼？」 

「他是蘇格蘭場的Lestrade探長，來找我查案。」Sherlock仍然止不住笑聲。「他跟我哥哥也有一腿，所以你不用害怕。」 

「跟你哥哥？」John的表情比知道警察登門更為驚駭，令Sherlock簡直笑出眼淚來。 

「說起來他還要謝我，多得我他倆才能重拾舊歡。」Sherlock一臉得意。「他們讀書時代就搞在一起了，後來分了手卻成了上司下屬，為了交流有關我的資訊常常碰面。去年Lestrade那白痴終於跟多年名存實亡的老婆離了婚，跟我哥回復了情人關係。」 

「噢。」 

「當然，那只是私底下的，在外面他們就只是同事。」Sherlock意味深長地牽起了John的手，跟他十指緊扣並輕輕摩挲着。「像我們，現在可以向別人說我們是室友。」Sherlock看着John微笑，希望這就是他們今後的關係－－私底下是情人，在外面是室友。 

John回握了他，笑而不語。二人磨蹭了一會，Sherlock便放開了手，起來整理衣衫，披上晨褸，打算到樓下去更換衣服。 

「慢着。」John想起來了。「嗑藥和緝毒是怎麼回事？」 

「呀……那只是個實驗。」Sherlock回頭敷衍地假笑了一下。「你知道我喜歡做實驗。」他向John單單眼，然後就消失在門口。 

John嘆了口氣，看向倚在床邊的那支拐杖，表情再度憂鬱起來。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

當John換好衣服，撐着拐杖下來時，Lestrade已向Sherlock交待了案件的大概。 

「這是我的新室友，Doctor John Watson。」Sherlock假笑着向Lestrade重新介紹。 

「Greg Lestrade。」他向John伸出手，露出禮貌的笑容。 

「探長你好，幸會。」John帶着尷尬，有點拘謹地跟他握了握手。 

「Dr. Watson還將會成為我的助手、工作伙伴。」Sherlock接着宣佈。 

「什麼？」異口同聲地，John跟Lestrade一起驚訝地看向Sherlock。 

「我需要個助手。」Sherlock翻了翻白眼，向Lestrade不屑地撅撅嘴。「你知道我跟Anderson合不來。」 

Lestrade無奈地嘆了口氣。「那麼你現在跟我一起來嗎？」 

「你先去吧，等一會兒我自己來。」 

「好吧。」Lestrade匆匆離去。 

John瞪着Sherlock。「什麼助手？」 

「會很好玩的。」Sherlock露出一個魅惑的笑容。「我需要你的醫學知識。」 

「幫你查案？」John一臉狐疑。 

Sherlock點頭。 

「你現在成了私家偵探？怎麼連蘇格蘭場的探長也要上門來找你？」 

「是咨詢偵探－－一個獨一無二、由我發明的職業。」 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 


	8. 多年以後(下)

並肩坐在出租車的後座，遊走於倫敦繁華市內，兩人的心卻一同神遊回到多年以前，香港那輛黑色轎車裏面－－他們尾指觸碰的第一次，剎那間火花四濺，然後開始了一切…… 

John的手放在座椅上，觸上了Sherlock的尾指，不再是當年那般肆無忌憚的激情挑逗，反而由於太過珍愛重視而變得小心翼翼，像把脆弱易碎的寶物捧在手裏；Sherlock用尾指輕輕回扣着John的，他不再是稚嫩被動的那個，他成熟了長大了，他可以承擔更多。二人就這樣輕輕互扣着尾指，在顛簸的車廂裏，再次感覺到彼此的心跳和體溫，再一次開啟了共同的未來－－他們將延續過去，開展一段新關係－－室友、工作伙伴、情人，這次是否行得通呢？ 

出租車停在犯罪現場，John撐着拐杖下車，盯着Sherlock大衣飄飄步向封鎖線的背影，他仍然感到迷茫。「John。」當Sherlock提起封鎖線的一端，邀請John進內時，John決定把疑慮先放一邊，畢竟Sherlock的身影就在眼前，John就像鐵片被磁石吸引過去，根本抗拒無從。 

一路上其他警員毫不友善的嘲弄態度，無阻二人的查案興致－－他們眼裏彷彿只有對方，案發現場就像為供他們調情而設，整個調查經過就如同一場約會。阻撓掃興的一干人等都被Sherlock絕無例外地奚落侮辱一番。Lestrade亦難免被他們間的曖昧火花閃中，只好翻了翻白眼，把其餘一干人等隔離在外，好空出謀殺現場給Sherlock和John二人好好「發揮」。 

Sherlock耐心地聆聽John的專業意見，不管那些意見其實作用不大，他早就推斷出一切；John被Sherlock的推理演繹弄得目眩神迷，在擺放一具屍體的廢置空屋裏，Sherlock卻比平常更引人注目，高大的身影閃耀着智慧的光芒。這似乎是個很有趣的連續殺人事件，Sherlock興奮得像個小孩，令他看上去更年青俊秀，牢牢鎖住了John的目光。 

一切都好像進展順利，儘管除了Sherlock場內誰也無法掌握事態發展。然後Sherlock寫下一張紙條遞給Lestrade，囑他派手下馬上送到報館去，將內容刊登到今天傍晚發行的晚報分類小廣告上。然後他喃喃自語着些什麼，好像有什麼重要的證物不見了，接着Sherlock便旋風似地消失了。留下了John。 

Lestrade同情地拍了拍John的肩膀：「他就是這樣。」苦笑了一下便又忙他的活去了。 

John怔住，他上來的時候並不覺得自己走了六層樓，只是一溜煙跟着Sherlock走。現在一拐一拐拾級而下，John才感覺到跛腿帶來的疼痛，還有強撐着扶手引起了傷肩舊患的酸痛，但他沒有哼一聲，咬緊牙關一步步走下去。 

「跟他混一起，對你沒有好處。」先前那名遭Sherlock嘲諷的女警，名叫Donovan那位，向John表達着她的關心。「那個人是個怪胎，心理變態，他沒有朋友的，只喜歡屍體。」 

「謝謝關心。」John只是出於禮貌才回應她－－他並不喜歡Sherlock被任何人稱作怪胎或心理變態。Sherlock就是Sherlock，他是個怪人，但是個討人喜歡的怪人。想到這裏John苦笑了一下，看看如今自己的處境，難道自己真是鬼迷心竅，盲目地對Sherlock的問題視而不見？John甩了甩頭，回想才不久之前，他跟Sherlock是如何眉來眼去戀戀不捨，Sherlock今天早上才對John說他愛他，令John頓時感到世界又再重生了……但數小時後，Sherlock就將John忘在這裏。 

然後John睜大了眼－－見鬼了！Sherlock忘了他，可他哥卻沒有－－Mycroft的專屬小黑車如今正停泊在John的眼前。 

「你好，Dr. Watson，我們又見面了。」Mycroft搖下車窗，向John露出官式的虛假微笑。 

車門打開了，向John作出了邀請－－John不知道等在他前面的，是一齣無情的恐嚇勒索戲碼，還是如Mycroft說的真的是一場誠摯懇切的聚舊問好。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

「什麼？」John以為自己聽錯了，震驚地眨了眨眼，看着Mycroft，期望他再說一遍以顯示John並沒有幻聽。 

「我說：我很抱歉。」Mycroft忍不住不耐煩地翻了翻白眼，但John記得他說第一遍的時候，表情倒是蠻真誠的。「為過去那麼對待你們倆的關係。」 

「好吧。」John強忍着別表現得太洋洋得意，只是點點頭。「我接受。」接着端起高貴的茶杯呻了一口格雷伯爵茶，要知道端坐在第歐根尼俱樂部聽Mycroft道歉可是一件百年難得一遇的賞心樂事。 

Mycroft又一個翻白眼以掩飾他的尷尬別扭。「主要是為了我的弟弟，希望你明白。」 

John只是睜大眼睛注視着Mycroft，等着他的進一步說明。 

Mycroft低下了頭：「他……太可怕了，他離開你之後那段日子。」 

John看見Mycroft臉上竟然出現了難過的表情，還有一點，似是名為恐懼的情緒。 

「都怪我那段日子工作太忙，根本抽不出時間看着他。」 

「他……怎麼了？」John突然感到心底一陣涼意－－他忽略了什麼嗎？他看見的Sherlock可沒有絲毫異樣，身材一樣偏瘦，皮膚一樣白晢，只是比之前長高了點，外表更為成熟，甚至可說更俊朗了，在查案時尤其光彩照人。 

「他是個問題小孩，因為他的頭腦比別人轉得快，只有找到非常有趣的東西來讓他投入其中，他才能避免讓自己瘋掉。」Mycroft解釋道。 

John認同地點點頭：「他做實驗，他調查案件。」 

「這些都不夠。」Mycroft續道。「他需要一些強度足以令他上癮的東西－－你曾經是其中之一。」 

John第一次聽見這樣的描述－－他，是Sherlock的癮嗎？ 

「然後呢？」John問，惴惴不安。 

「毒品。」Mycroft看着John。「他離家出走，跟些三教九流的流氓敗類混在一起，睡在地下水道或垃圾場，用自己的身體試盡了能在市場上弄到手的任何藥物和化學品－－直到Lestrade找到他以前，他就過着這種癮君子流浪漢的生活。」 

John難以置信地掩着自己的嘴，然後記起了Lestrade到貝克街來時的說話，提到了「緝毒」和「嗑藥」。 

「他現在仍然……」John問不下去。 

Mycroft點了點頭。「儘管我囑咐了Lestrade要盯緊他，但他可是Sherlock Holmes，他要把什麼藏起來，你是沒有可能找得着的。」他嘆了口氣。「只能儘量用有趣的案件要脅他和作為戒毒的交換條件，但你知道，儘管倫敦治安不算良好，令他感興趣的案件也並不那麼多。」 

John仍然對這些新資訊感到震驚。 

「而且那正是另一讓人擔心之處。」Mycroft說。「明顯地，他對危險也有一種癮，越危險的案子他越感興奮，破案的方式越令他置身險境他越開心－－這是一種自毀傾向。」Mycroft意味深長地看着John，彷彿暗示這都是John的錯。 

John心頭一震，突然間覺得感覺是如此熟識－－他記起了自己在戰場上的感覺，他對危險也有一種癮，越危險的任務他越感興奮，戰鬥的方式越令他置身險境他越開心－－原來這是一種自毀傾向，他至今才明白。 

難道說，自他們分開以後，都在用同一種危險的方式進行慢性自殺，潛意識想為對方殉情？這一切太荒誕了，但又如此合情合理。 

John看着Mycroft，露出一個苦澀的笑容。 

「你們需要對方。」Mycroft虛弱地承認。「很抱歉我過了那麼久才弄明白。」 

「我也是。」John說。「我們都是傻瓜。」 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

Mycroft吩咐黑轎車把John載回市區，就當車子在原路返回的馬路上行駛，John還未決定是回到貝克街還是案發現場時，他瞥見了那個熟悉的身影－－Sherlock正一臉徬徨無助，不知所措地在尋找着什麼。 

於是John在那兒下車，猜想Sherlock可能還沒有找着那件重要證物，也許自己可以幫上忙。 

當John的拐杖聲在身後響起，Sherlock馬上轉過身來，望着John，表情像是發現了天上掉下來的寶物。 

「Sherlock……」John被衝向自己的Sherlock嚇呆了，然後他還沒有反應過來，便被一把抱住，一個快把他勒至窒息的擁抱。 

「對不起……」Sherlock喃喃地。「以後都不會再發生。」 

John回抱了他，輕撫着他的背。「沒事，沒事。」 

Sherlock仍然不肯放開手。 

「Sherlock。」John悄聲說。「這裏是馬路邊呀……」 

Sherlock抬頭看了看四周，便拉住John，把他帶進了一條小巷，再拐了個彎，來到了一個隱蔽的落角。 

「這裏沒有人了。」Sherlock貼近John，在他耳邊低聲呢喃。 

John抱住他，笑了笑，嘴唇便被熱情地堵住了。Sherlock把John緊緊地壓在牆上，熱烈地擁吻他，撫摸他，好像不這樣他便會飄走，消失不見。John融化在Sherlock懷裏，放任自己去感受這一切－－他們還活着，他們現在在一起，這就是世界的全部了。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  

Sherlock告訴John，他們接下來要做的，就只是到一間名叫Angelo's的餐廳去吃頓晚餐，因為那裏正好能看見諾森伯蘭街22號，而真兇在今天的晚報看見Sherlock刊登的分類小廣告後，自會找上門來。John對Sherlock的說法半信半疑，但他想起了Mycroft的話，眼前的Sherlock如此雀躍，相信這案子危險程度也不會低。於是他說要先回貝克街換件衣服，其實他只是想偷偷帶上自己非法私藏的手槍，以備不時之需。 

餐廳老闆Angelo曾受Sherlock恩惠，故此他們倆可以任意點餐，費用全免。John開始疑惑是否每個倫敦人都得過Sherlock Holmes的幫助，至少他回到倫敦以後認識的每個人，包括Mrs. Hudson、Lestrade和Angelo，都是咨詢偵探龐大推埋能力的得益者，而這令John為Sherlock感到非常自豪。 

那是一頓氣氛浪漫的燭光晚餐。置身於餐館內成雙成對的情侶之間，卻沒有哪一對比Sherlock和John一起更合襯好看、更惹來旁人艷羨的目光－－即使沒有人敢說出來，他們就是天造地設的一對。 

「這真像是個約會。」John瞥了瞥Sherlock，含笑打趣道。 

Sherlock皺了皺眉，看着John：「這真的是個約會。」 

「是嗎？」John被Sherlock又認真又疑惑的樣子逗笑了。 

「有什麼可笑的？」Sherlock仍然不解。「從我邀請你跟我一起查案開始，這就是一個約會。」他又想了想，眉頭皺在一起。「不然這是什麼？」 

「我以為只是你在調查的空檔打發時間？」John聳了聳肩。 

Sherlock張了張口，又像被卡住了，頓了頓又再次嘗試解釋。「嗯……我以為，邀請對方參加自己感興趣的活動，就是約會？」 

John欣賞Sherlock的嘗試，但仍被他滿臉疑惑的樣子逗樂了。 

「難道……你就只喜歡床上活動？」Sherlock狐疑地問。「我以為你對危險的東西也有興趣？」 

「對。」John只好笑着承認。「謝謝。我挺喜歡這次約會的。」 

Sherlock半信半疑地看着John，不確定到底自己那裏做得不夠好。 

「挺浪漫的。」John只好笑着再次確認。「不錯。」 

Sherlock哼了一聲，無視了John那個半真半假的回答，再次把視線投向窗外。 

就在用完了主菜，甜品要送上來的時候，一輛出租車在諾森伯蘭街22號停留了一段可疑的長時間。Sherlock只向John打了個眼色，便二話不說馬上穿上大衣奔出了餐廳，John別無選擇只得趕緊跟上，並替Sherlock向被他撞倒的路人道歉。 

那是一場瘋狂的橫跨了半個倫敦的追逐，追隨着Sherlock翻飛的大衣背影，John感到血液在自己體內沸騰、心臟在膊動，那種危險的興奮感跟他從前在戰場戰鬥或跟Sherlock在香港偷情的感覺有點相像，但又不完全相同。但那感覺是那麼的對勁，好像人渴了就要喝水、餓了就要吃飯，跟Sherlock追蹤罪犯就好像是John的本能，自然而然得水到渠成，彷彿他生下來就是為了要幹這件事。 

儘管最後他們發現自己追錯了人，並在被警員查問前趕緊溜掉，他們還是在躲進一條橫街後倚着牆壁大笑不止－－他們曾經這樣笑過，在淺水灣裸泳那次。 

John看着月光下那喘着氣大笑的側臉剪影，時間好像出錯了－－他們沒有離開過，他們還是在淺水灣裸泳那兩個不知天高地厚的毛頭小子…… 

Sherlock驚訝於John那突然而來的激情，但他很快便回應了，他們糾纏在一起吻得難分難解，濕潤的啜吮從嘴唇移到了腮邊、頸側，然後是從領口露出來的鎖骨和胸口。他們都記得淺水灣那個窄小的更衣間，他們藏身其間渡過了一個多麼火熱的晚上，如何在潮聲浪聲之中激情纏綿。John褲襠前的隆起輾磨着Sherlock的，他們彼此推擠着對方，Sherlock抵着牆壁被John色情的撫摸和唇舌攻勢弄得渾身乏力，忍不住洩漏了一兩聲呻吟喘息，John怕別人聽見只好掩着他的嘴，就好像那天一樣。 

在他們快要忘我地伸手解起皮帶來時，周遭突然的動靜讓他們停了手。可疑的聲響從巷子的另一邊傳來，是兩個人的交談聲。 

「左邊這瓶，或是右邊這瓶，請作出選擇。」陰沉而冷酷的男聲說道。 

「不……我不選。」另一把哽咽着的慌張男聲，似被要脅着要做出違背他意願的事情。 

「我們都知道你不選的結果。」陰沉的男聲冷冷說道。 

「對不起……對不起……」哽咽的男聲聲音都破了，在苦苦哀求。「求你放過我……」 

Sherlock向John打了個眼色，二人悄悄移近聲音來源，隱身在牆邊的陰影裏看過去－－只見一個拿着匕首的中年漢子要脅着一位跪倒地上的瘦削男子，男子跟前放着兩瓶藥丸，他們身邊停泊着一輛出租車。 

Sherlock把John拉回牆壁後，向他耳語：「不是乘客，是出租車司機，我們沒有弄錯。」然後把什麼塞進了John的手裏，John發現那是一玫金指環。「這就是證物，快叫Lestrade帶人過來。」 

John擔心地拉住了Sherlock，以氣聲問道：「你留在這兒獨自對付他？」 

Sherlock向他蹙了蹙眉，輕聲說：「只是盯着他，一把匕首不足為患。而且他想要回這玫戒指，我可以以此要脅他。」 

John想提出讓自己代替Sherlock留下來，因為他有槍。但他沒有咨詢偵探的腦袋，根本不清楚現場到底發生了什麼事，就算發生變故難道胡亂開槍就能解決問題嗎？他最後只有依照Sherlock的說話去做。 

John憂心忡忡地往尋找最就近的電話亭，但跑到了六條街以外才給他找到。然後他以最快速度將情況通知了Lestrade，隨即馬上溜回到疑兇所在地。但他仍然太遲了，當他抵達現場，只見那瘦削男子已倒在地上，胸前的刀傷正血流如注。而Sherlock正站在他被刺前的位置，以一模一樣的方法被匕首要脅着，而他已經選了其中一個藥瓶，正把一顆藥丸拿在手裏仔細研究着。 

「確定了嗎？」出租車司機笑着揮揮匕首，他手上也拿着一顆藥丸。 

眼看Sherlock快把藥丸拿到嘴邊，John無法再按捺下去，他拿出手槍，瞄準，射擊。 

出租車司機應聲倒下，Sherlock手上的藥丸因受驚而掉在地上，跟另一顆藥丸混在一起搞亂了。Sherlock四處張望，卻無法發現槍手的蹤跡。 

Lestrade帶同人馬前來善後，Sherlock把事發經過告訴了他。 

原來出租車司機在戰前有一位要好的未婚妻，她跟年老的父親相依為命。在出租車司機被徵召入伍後，父女倆孤苦無依，被流氓欺凌，幸得兩位鄉紳救助收留。然而兩位鄉紳垂涎美色，威逼她成為二人的情婦，作為照顧她病弱老父的條件。情婦的生活令她絕望抑鬱，最後憔悴而逝，老父獲知真相後自殺。 

當出租車司機戰後歸來，明查暗訪出事情的真相後，便着力向二人復仇。那玫金指環是他跟未婚妻的訂情信物，他必須取回。而鄉紳二人既犯下無可寬恕的罪行，但又救過父女二人，於是出租車司機準備了兩瓶藥丸，一瓶有毒，一瓶無毒，供二人選擇自己的命運。之前那名死者，就是服食了有毒的藥丸；而眼前這一位，不肯選擇，於是出租車司機親手送了他一程。當Sherlock出現想阻止兇案發生之時，出租車司機無法確定他是好人還是壞人，於是也逼迫他選擇藥瓶，好讓行公義的上帝替他抉擇。 

這麼一個錯綜複雜的故事，半是Sherlock透過對話引誘出租車司機自行說出，半是他自己推理出來。出租車司機還告訴Sherlock自己罹患不治之症，已經命不久矣，必須把握時間復仇。但Sherlock參不透的是，是誰開槍救了他？ 

「哈，想不到咨詢偵探也有參不透的時候。」Lestrade冷嘲熱諷起來。 

「別把跟我哥拌嘴的氣出到我身上來。」Sherlock也毫不退讓－－他竟然有解不開的謎團，太讓人生氣了。 

這時他看見John遠遠站在對面街，沒有擠過現場的警員來到自己身邊， Sherlock有點不滿地撅着嘴。然後他突然醒悟過來－－從那個射擊距離看，以及避開Sherlock擊中出租車司機的準繩度，那個人是個神槍手，還是個戰士，他的手堅穩如磐石，顯然慣於面對暴力，但他在最後關頭才開火，說明他有很強的道德感，他很可能曾在軍隊中服役，有鋼鐵般的意志－－那個人是John。這一剎那，Sherlock感到自己再次墮入愛河，儘管這好像很不可思議，但他無法抗拒的第二次愛上了John Watson。 

Sherlock無視掉在場的警員，撇低了仍在問話的Lestrade，徑自向John走去。 

「好槍法。」Sherlock低聲說。 

John有點震驚那麼快被看穿，但想想那個人是Sherlock也就不足為奇了。他笑了笑：「你的推理也很厲害。」 

「回家好嗎？」Sherlock低沉的聲線和情動的眼神向John發出邀請。 

「好的。」John知道通常約會接着的下文會是什麼，他盲目地跟隨着Sherlock的步伐，感到唇乾舌燥。 

「噢，你仍然跟着他。」當二人路過Donovan身邊時，她又向John發出警告。「即使你現在不用撐拐杖了，跟着他還是要大吃苦頭的！」 

John這時才想起來，自己的拐杖早在晚餐時，就落在了Angelo的餐廳。之後他們度過了驚險的一晚，跑過了半個倫敦，但他從來沒有想起來自己需要拐杖。他驚訝地望向Sherlock。 

Sherlock向他展露一個魅惑的笑容。 

「你早就知道了？」 

「只是我的假設得到證實－－你的骨骼筋腱根本沒有問題。你得的是心因性創傷，只要心理調節過來，就不需要拐杖。」 

所以Sherlock才安排了那場追逐，儘管他並沒有把握憑此找到兇手－－John對這重醒悟又感激又感動，如果不是在大街上他會把Sherlock拉下來吻到他窒息。他內心激動地感覺到，自己再次戀愛了，儘管這好像超乎想像，但他真的第二次愛上了Sherlock Holmes。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

一踏進221b的玄關，還未等大門完全關上，Sherlock就把John推壓在牆上，吻得他喘不過氣來。John僅存的最後一絲理智，告訴他Mrs. Hudson隨時會出來看見他們，但當Sherlock火熱的硬挺隔着褲子對他輾壓過來時，John只是失控地拱起身體推擠回去。他把手探進Sherlock的褲腰和襯衫之內，饑渴地撫上那緊緻結實的身軀。Sherlock咬住他的脖子，然後在印痕上吸啜舔舐，John拼命咬緊嘴唇才不致呻吟出聲。 

「Sherlock！」John艱難地推開了他一點點，用沙啞破碎的嗓音警告他。「上樓……」 

Sherlock已經解開了他兩顆衫鈕，濕潤的嘴脣含住了John的耳垂。John顫抖着抱緊了Sherlock，完全身不由己地軟癱在那兒——天啊，他完全無法拒絕Sherlock，該死的，他可是個飽經戰火的軍人啊！ 

被John抱住難以繼續解開他的鈕扣，Sherlock只好轉移陣地，把手貼上John的臀部，不規矩地揉捏起來。 

「Sherlock，等一等……」John深呼吸了一下，終於重拾了一點理智。他迅速轉了個身，把Sherlock壓制在牆上，壓低聲線：「別在這兒！」 

但Sherlock只是突然像沒了骨頭般整個兒靠在John身上，摟住他的頭頸拼命親吻，像缺氧的人在吸取氧氣。 

「嗯嗚……」John無法離開那樣的一張嘴－－深情又痴纏，誘人又挑逗。他只好使出他軍人的意志，雙臂有力地挾緊Sherlock的腰支，一邊回吻他一邊半抱半推地把他引導到樓梯，跌跌撞撞地走上去。 

Sherlock更緊地抱住John，把整個人的重心都傾注到John身上去。 

「別這樣……」John扶穩他，磕磕絆絆地前行。「我……支持不住……」話未說完，他便隨着Sherlock那蠻橫的擁抱一起向下墮－－地心吸力讓他們雙雙跌倒地上，Sherlock的背部被樓梯咯得哼嘿喊痛，John還疊在他身上增加了負重，二人四肢糾纏不清的亂作一團，一時三刻誰也爬不起來，只是忍不住發出詛咒呻吟之聲。 

「男孩們，發生了什麼事？」Mrs. Hudson不合時宜地出現了－－她亂哄哄的頭髮和馬虎地披在身上的晨褸，都說明她在睡夢中被吵醒，以為她的房子出了什麼大事。 

John仍然壓在Sherlock身上，Sherlock的手和腿仍舊纏住John的四肢，他們驚愕地瞪着他們的房東太太－－這狀況真是……天殺的，太尷尬了！ 

「噢！」Mrs. Hudson呆了良久，唯一的反應只是皺着眉，掩住了自己吃驚的嘴巴。 

「咳！」John掙扎着爬起身，垂下眼簾尷尬地拍拍膝蓋，然後伸出手把平躺在樓梯上的Sherlock也拉起來。 

他們像兩個犯了錯的小孩，光看着房東太太，等待她發落。 

「咭！」Mrs. Hudson只是漏出了一聲笑聲，像看見什麼有趣的玩意。「別太吵了，知道嘛？」她突然向二人單單眼，裹緊了晨褸便返回自己的單位，並且一邊微笑着喃喃自語。「年輕真好，多懷念我的激情歲月啊！」她掩上門，留下了面面相覷的兩個大男孩。 

兩秒後，二人都憋不住，一同爆笑起來。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

起居室內，沒有打開任何照明設施，光源就只有那個燒着柴火的溫暖壁爐，旁邊地毯上躺着赤身露體的Sherlock和John，他們柔情地看着對方，手在對方的肌膚上滑動遊移，襯着火光欣賞着被照亮的胴體。 

「你之前故意不讓我看見的嗎？」Sherlock輕撫John身上那些斑斑駁駁的傷痕，指尖特別在他左肩上那個恐怖猙獰的疤痕上徘徊－－那明顯是個槍傷，並因得不到適當治療，令傷口加深惡化，讓附近的肌肉和皮膚都扭曲起來，形成一個醜陋的傷疤。 

「很醜吧？」John別開了視線。「恐怕不符合你挑剔的審美觀。」 

但Sherlock沒有說話，只是溫柔地吻上那個傷疤，帶着膜拜狀的深情注視它和輕撫它，然後又再親吻，直到John繃緊的身體放鬆下來，直到他忍不住洩出嘆息聲。 

「你不可能這麼不了解我。」Sherlock看着John。「它只會增加你的魅力。」他輕拂過John的每一道瘡疤。「它們都充滿故事，你的故事，永遠引人入勝。別的東西都很快讓我厭倦，唯獨你，John，你是唯一的例外。你永遠都能帶給我驚喜，而我永遠都不會厭倦你。」Sherlock伏在那大片或深或淺的傷疤上面，貼身地感受着John胸膛的起伏和心跳聲，以純真的目光看着John，像個孩子。 

John忍不住提起手，憐愛地撫摸Sherlock的臉頰，特別在他的顴骨附近流連。「我也永遠不會厭倦你。你是如此的精彩奪目，閃耀迷人。我永遠都猜不透你的腦袋裏裝着什麼鬼主意，你的頭腦是這世上最寶貴的珍寶。」 

Sherlock瞇着眼睛，享受地聽着John的讚美，並輕輕扺着John揉掃着他頭髮的手，像這手勢讓他舒服得不得了。 

John把伏在他身上的Sherlock抱緊，拉近，吻上他的額頭、髮鬢、臉頰、嘴角，然後嘆了口氣。「所以別再糟蹋你自己了，好不好？」 

Sherlock摟緊John，將頭埋在他胸前，聲音悶悶的：「我沒有。」 

John一把拉起他佈滿針孔的手臂，在火光照耀下迫Sherlock直面它。「那麼這些是什麼？」 

「只是實驗。」Sherlock撅着嘴，語氣不屑。 

「還有那些危險的查案方法。」John生氣地說。「像剛才，你就打算把那顆毒藥吞下去嗎？」他抱緊了Sherlock，聲音難過得破碎起來。「你得想想我，沒有你我也不想生存下去……」John把頭埋進Sherlock的肩窩，不讓他看見自己的表情。 

「John……」Sherlock怔了怔，摟着John的手臂緊了緊。「我不會……我只是打算騙騙那個出租車司機，沒有想過真會吞下那顆藥。」他吻下John的頸脖，好像這樣可以加強說服力。「我們會一直在一起，不會再分開。」 

「再有遇上危險的情況，你一定要帶上我。」John說。「我要做你的後援。」 

「好的。」Sherlock說，以打趣口吻舒緩氣氛：「太好了，有一個神槍手做後援。倫敦的犯罪份子的惡耗啊。」 

John笑了笑。「還有，讓我來當你的癮，別再沾染藥物或化學品了，好不好？」 

Sherlock捧起John的臉，深深吻下去，二人唇舌糾纏了好一會，他們才喘着氣地分開。「你早就成了我的癮。」Sherlock的手圈到了John半勃的陰莖上，輕輕擼動，露出挑逗的笑容。「快來幫我戒毒吧，醫生。」 

John翻了個身，把Sherlock壓在身下，吸吮着他的頸側和鎖骨。 

「這種戒毒方式我真的很喜歡。」Sherlock仰起頭，在John的舔弄下發出呻吟。「我的醫生～」 

John濕潤的嘴唇滑下Sherlock的身體，手則摸索着小几上的一瓶凡士林－－儘管它原來的用途並非這樣，但誰在乎呢。 

John把凡士林塗到Sherlock的小穴，然後把一隻手指放進去－－太久沒有進行這類活動，令Sherlock的小洞仿如處子般緊緻火熱，簡直令John快失去理性。這樣的話，要開拓它當然更花時間，但John一點沒閒着，他還有另一隻手和他的口，單憑這些已足夠令Sherlock潰不成軍，顫抖着扭動身體，任由John擺佈並發出愉悅的聲音。 

當John把三隻手指抽出，將自己的分身一下子頂了進去，他們彼此都感覺到，他們太掛念這種感覺了－－就像在舉行一個莊嚴神聖的儀式，他們都無比專注，體驗着這個過程－－一種歸屬於彼此的幸福感，心靈的無形聯結，憑藉肉體具體展現出來，二合為一的成為一體，分成兩半的靈魂再次變得完整。 

他們律動着，隨着節拍燃燒，心跳聲互相呼應，讓汗水和脈搏奔流，讓呼吸聲、喘氣聲和呻吟嘆息匯聚成一首雄偉而激動人心的交響樂。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

晨曦的陽光照進了房間，被溫暖的感覺和情人的氣味沐浴着的John，儘管醒來了，卻慵懶地不願張開眼睛，只想抱着心愛的人躺在床上再膩一會。但他伸出了手卻夠不着身旁的高個兒，於是他瞇着一隻眼，瞥向那似乎早就醒過來了的傢伙－－他背對着John，頂着一頭亂髮裹着半張被單窩在床沿，窸窸窣窣的不知在看些什麼。 

「天啊！」John撫着額皺眉抱怨。「這麼一大清早的，就開始你的什麼鬼研究實驗了嗎？」他掙扎着蠕動過去，一把抱住了Sherlock，被下的腿更伸過去勾住了那條長腿，想把情人哄過來－－說到底他們仍然赤裸着，仍然窩在溫暖的床上，再溫存一會兒絕不為過，甚至再戰一回合也求之不得呢。 

但Sherlock回過頭來，睥睨着John。「這是什麼？」他揚起了手上的手稿，就是他一個早上都在看的東西。 

John把下巴擱在Sherlock肩上，越過他看向那份手稿。「噢。這是出版社寄來的校對版。」 

「你就不打算告訴我？」 

「我寫它的時候，還不知道我們有再見的一天呢。」John苦笑了一下。 

「那麼你現在可以告訴我，我什麼時候變了個女孩？」Sherlock氣鼓鼓地盯着John。 

John突然滾倒床上大笑不止，笑得捧着腹眼淚也出來了。 

「你寫它就是為了取笑我？在你眼中我就是個女的？一個等着被你這個偉大的英國軍官開拓處女地的無知女孩？」Sherlock誇張地揮舞着雙手以增加他的氣憤之情，但祼着的身子和亂七八糟的卷髮，卻令樣子看上去很滑稽。 

John忍着笑，拍了拍Sherlock的肩，唸出了他情人的名言：「朋友，你看見了，但你沒觀察。」 

「什麼？」Sherlock憤慨地瞪着他。 

「你說的那個女孩在哪裏？」John翻了翻白眼，攤開手聳了聳肩。 

「在這兒！」Sherlock指着那份手稿。「《情人》，作者瑪格麗特･杜拉斯，很明顯那是你的筆名。」他不屑地翻了翻白眼。「裏面寫的分明就是我們在香港的故事，背景一樣，時間吻合，人物身份和年齡也全無二致－－唯獨是把那個寄宿生的性別變成了女的－－就是這本九流俗套的言情小說跟現實的唯一分別。」 

「非常感謝您的讚賞！」John聽到這裏也光火了，一把搶回自己的手稿。「那麼請問兩位主角叫什麼名子？」 

「這……」Sherlock怔了怔，飛快地在腦中回溯着。「兩個主角沒有名字。」 

「人稱呢？我有寫過是『她』嗎？」 

Sherlock被他問住了，再度集中精神回想一切細節。「沒有，你寫的是『我』和『他』的故事，敘事者是那個女孩，她一直稱呼自己做『我』，所以沒有出現過『她』的稱謂－－但很明顯她就是個女孩。」 

John沒好氣地再次翻了翻白眼。「偉大的咨詢偵探，請問有什麼那麼明顯呢？」 

Sherlock指着John手上那份稿子，咬牙切齒地：「作者名是個女的，敘述者是『我』，任何一般人一看見，都會聯想到……」他突然明白了，定定地看着John，眼神閃亮，語氣驚訝又佩服。「你就玩了這樣一個把戲！」 

John得意地笑了笑。 

「所以『我』真的是我，是個男孩子。你從來沒有明言主角的性別，只是用其他手段去誤導編輯和讀者的眼睛，好讓他們自我代入的以為主角是個女的－－因為這樣才符合審查條例，才能在不觸犯法律的同時將小說出版－－你這個暗渡陳倉的點子實在妙極了，只需取個女性化的筆名就成功了大半。」Sherlock讚嘆道，然後揶揄地笑了笑。「變成女生的其實是你。」 

「對，我就壯烈犧牲了我自己。」John上前一把抱住了Sherlock。「誰叫這是一份我送給你的禮物？」 

「送給我？真的？」Sherlock呆住了。 

John親了親他，笑道：「對，我原來打算在首頁寫着－－獻給S, with love, J。然後希望你看到。」他們依偎在一起，一同看着那份手稿。「原以為這是用來悼念一段逝去愛情的紀念物，但現在可以變為慶祝我們愛火重燃，是不是很浪漫？」 

「太浪漫了！沒想到你還是個詩人。」Sherlock揶揄着，搥着手臂裝作起了雞皮疙瘩。「這跟我的職業真格格不入，我熱愛的是理性、科學的態度、嚴謹的邏輯思維、客觀的證據，浪漫和詩意真的不是我那杯茶。」 

「謝謝你對我的禮物和處女作的評價，真貼心！」John生氣地滾到一旁去，把手稿啪一聲的放回床邊小櫃上，背轉身不再理睬Sherlock。 

「但我還是很感謝你的禮物。」Sherlock把John的身子扳過來，爬到他身上。「這是一份很好的禮物。」 

「但不是你那杯茶！」John嘲諷道，仍然氣憤地別過臉不看他。 

「別這樣。」Sherlock把John的臉轉過來，嘴唇貼着他的說。「我開玩笑的，其實我很喜歡。」 

「真的嗎？」John半信半疑。 

「當然了，不然我花了一個早上去看它，還把一字一句都存進我的思想宮殿幹什麼？」Sherlock真誠地看着John，John則用他那藍得像海洋像寶石的雙眼回看他。 

Sherlock低下頭，用鼻子磨蹭着John的，然後他舔舐着John嘴唇的輪廓，然後舌頭再一點一點描畫進去，臨摹他嘴裏的一分一寸、每個細節。John陶醉在這樣的舌吻裏，舌尖經不起挑逗捲上了入侵者，然後跟它繾綣共舞，像浪潮溫柔地拍擊推撞，你來我往若即若離，再纏綿着難分難解。這個緩慢細膩的晨吻，持續至二人無法呼吸時，才喘着氣分開。 

「但這仍然是本九流俗套的言情小說？」John追問。 

「不，其實是假借藝術之名而作淫穢下流之描寫的色情文學。」 

John睜大了眼。 

「但那只是它的文學分類，跟它在我心目中的價值一點關係也沒有。」Sherlock說。「你是我的傳記作家John Watson，你寫的東西我都愛看，我都喜歡，在我看來比起諾貝爾文學獎的得奬作家都更有份量。」 

John把他拉下來，繼續親吻。當然他們被子下的部位也沒有閒着，迅即磨蹭在一起，雙腳糾纏着，雙手亂摸着，以一場深情慵懶的性愛迎接了他們的新一天。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

像所有熱戀的情侶，起初只有甜蜜，許許多多的吻和擁抱，饑渴的撫摸，不分晝夜的性愛，眼裏只有對方。但這裏不再是只供短聚的秘密炮房，這裏是貝克街221b，是他們共同生活的家，他們也不只是地下情人，他們擁有了公開的身份──室友、工作伙伴、摰友，他們可以公開一起活動，還擁有了一個以貝克街、蘇格蘭場和巴茲醫院為基礎的熟人圈，認識了一幫共同朋友。 

假如在香港那段日子算是蜜運期，他們可以只顧談情說愛，頂多沒事時到對方處過過夜；那麼現在他們更像是小倆口新婚不久，多了一幫親朋戚友，所有方方面面都被綑綁到一起，要面對真真正正的現實生活──如何組織一個家的學問。 

兩個個性截然不同的人要住在一起，特別是兩個都是性格剛烈的男子漢，衝突總是難免的。像廚房到底該拿來煮食還是做實驗、冰箱是用來擺放食物還是身體殘肢、頭骨和詭異標本是否適合用來裝飾家居等等，這些分歧導致了一系列的小紛爭。又如Sherlock基本上只需少量食物和睡眠便可維生，而且作息極度不定時，這在一個醫生眼中太不健康了，跟軍人的紀律作風更是南轅北轍，太多類似的生活習慣需要慢慢磨合。二人吵架的內容還有很多：購物和做家務的責任誰屬、工作和休息還有床上活動的時間如何分配、哪些實驗應該被禁止、是否該接受那些有錢主顧委託的沒趣案件等等。 

當然，大多數時間他們都會「床頭打架床尾和」──他們的家居生活漸漸也變得跟他們的臥室生活一樣，有時激烈翻騰，不時有許多磨擦，但總會找到互相契合的地方，並在磨合後更緊密地連結在一起，難以再分開。 

除了一樣比較難搞的──Sherlock的癮。 

要說Sherlock仍然沾有毒癮，但那其實並不算嚴重──最糟糕那段日子是Lestrade陪他捱過了，毒癮也的確是在那時大概戒除了──如今剩下來的，只是Sherlock的心癮。 

他太習慣依賴這種方法去克服無聊，特別在他最嚴重的毒癮已經戒除以後，他更有把握自己不會再沉淪下去，他只把這當作調劑生活打發時間的「嗜好」──一有空就可以把玩，有工作時就可以放棄──就是他這數年間對待毒品的態度了。 

儘管Sherlock答應過John不會再繼續這「嗜好」，但他這個人太容易無聊了，而且他壓根兒不懂得自制為何物，於是John需要定期突擊搜查他有沒有私藏任何遺禁品，並將一切可疑物品都沒收掉。 

每當沒有案子的時候，Sherlock就會無聊得抓破頭皮，煩躁焦急得滿屋子走來走去，這時候他就會心癮發作，四處去找尋毒品，找不到就會用其他瘋狂的方法發洩。他試過偷走John的手槍，猛向起居室的牆壁亂射，結果害二人都被Mrs. Hudson嚴辭訓斥一頓，並且維修費用要在保證金中扣除。 

John心情好的時候，會用他的方法和耐心去令偵探分心──大多數時候是一場火辣醉人的性愛──既可以讓偵探無處發洩的精力得到消耗，亦兼有令人飄飄欲仙的效果，並讓Sherlock過速的頭腦得以歇息。 

但John也有心情不好的時候──特別當Sherlock實在太無理取鬧，把John給徹底惹毛了的時候──這時候John會上街去找女孩子搭訕，跟她們傾談、約會、找點樂子什麼的，當然他們頂多是到酒吧去跳跳舞喝杯酒，從不會幹出更出軌的事情來。但John知道善妒的偵探總會偷偷跟來，暗中搞破壞，而這實在是虛耗Sherlock精力的好辦法，並且能有效減低別人對二人同居關係的猜疑，John自己又可以抽空透透氣，可謂一舉三得。再附加一項額外驚喜是──這樣子鬧了彆扭的二人回家以後，通常一場充滿佔有慾和妒嫉心的超棒性愛是少不了的。 

當然，John也不是個終日無所事事的無業遊民，他除了協助Sherlock的偵探事業外，在Mike的介紹下，也成了巴茲醫院的替班急診醫生，並為鄰近居民提供出診服務。而Sherlock受托的私人案子也因口碑傳開了而日漸增多，二人解決了剛租住221b時窮寒度日的經濟危機。 

讓人意外的是，John的小說著作《情人》終於出版了，竟然受到歡迎，出版社要求John再繼續撰寫類似的言情小說。但一來那是真人真事改篇，要John自己杜撰一個同樣蕩氣迴腸的愛情故事，他可沒有那個憑空創作的才華；二來，被Sherlock揶揄自己大浪漫主義揶揄得多了，John也不想再添加被他取笑的材料，沒道理再添寫更多同類小說。但編輯盛意拳拳的一再請求，於是John反提議他想撰寫一個新系列，以維多利亞時代作背景，描述英國史上最偉大的偵探和他助手的冒險故事，並先提供了一個故事大綱。出版社收到後大喜若狂，催促John馬上把原稿寫出來。 

很明顯，那是John把他和Sherlock回到倫敦後的冒險故事加油添醬改編出來的，改寫成維多利亞時代背景，又修改了好些枝節，只為避免旁人一眼認出涉案人物，害他們受到牽連騷擾。而且他和Sherlock還想過平靜生活，不想被太多人認識呢。John改用柯南·道爾作新筆名，對描寫更陽剛氣的偵探冒險故事來說，該比沿用一個女性名字適合吧。 

第一本出版的福爾摩斯探案故事，就是那個出租車司機的案子。由於廣受歡迎，出版社請求John再乘勝追擊創作更多的後續作品。於是John又把他們接下來的其他案件一一改編成小說，甚至把二人分開的七年間，Sherlock獨自解決的案子都寫了進去。他甚至異想天開地創作了一個James Moriarty沒有在年青時代死去，卻在當上教授後仍作惡多端的故事，好渲染出Moriarty組織的龐大邪惡，再映襯出福爾摩斯斗膽跟Professor Moriarty成為宿敵對抗的睿智英勇，唯一不變的只是James Moriarty仍是死於急湍水流中的宿命。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

「咳！瞧～」John得意地向Sherlock展示一大疊信件。「都是讀者來信，比來信向你請教的委托人還要多得多！」 

「啐！」Sherlock只是瞥了瞥，便不屑地移開視線，繼續埋首於研究顯微鏡下的細菌。「這世上還是膚淺的人比較多。你寫的東西過於戲劇化，用字又感情用事，明明演繹法是一門嚴肅的科學理論，有一套客觀方法，你卻總是捨本逐末，把對讀者有所裨益的教學說明略去，卻去花筆墨形容那些沒用的旁枝末節，把好好一個推理案例弄成像什麼被小女生崇拜嚮往的英雄冒險故事般。」他搖頭歎息。 

「人們喜歡看你的故事，是喜歡你人性化的一面，喜歡你的英雄事跡，不是那些讓人悶得睡着的什麼科學理論。」John翻了翻白眼。 

「世上根本就沒有什麼英雄，至少我絕對不是。」 

「即使你的興趣只在於破解謎團，你的確有為倫敦撲滅罪行，為大英帝國作出了貢獻呀！」 

「別提大英帝國什麼的，讓我又想起我那死胖子哥哥！」 

諸如此類的嘲諷和反駁依舊填滿了他們的日常生活。但Sherlock其實有把John所有小說都用心看過遍，甚至在書上寫上了詳細批注。John又會在他的批注上再加批注，Sherlock看見了又會再次留言反駁，二人就這樣反反覆覆地翻那幾本小書，並在上面留下鬥氣調情的筆跡。他們可不知道，房東太太常常藉詞上來替他們執拾房子，其實卻是想來偷看他們的「調情實錄」，還每次都看得偷偷掩着嘴笑呢。 

二人沒有想過的是，原來除了房東太太，他們還有另外一個忠實讀者──可這個讀者每次翻開書頁，卻總是皺起眉頭的居多。 

這天，這個眉頭深鎖的讀者終於按捺不住，登門拜訪了。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

「太明顯了吧，John？」Mycroft翻了翻白眼－－他跟221b的小倆口子可毫不客氣，一進門就一屁股坐進了John的專用扶手椅，並一副大家長似的氣勢接過John客套地奉上的熱茶悠閒地呻了一口，完全無視他弟弟一臉下着逐客令的猙獰表情，還有John也只是冷淡地維持着僅有的侍客禮貌。 

「你說的是什麼？」John不明所以，很生氣這兩兄弟說話總是打啞謎似的，好像一般地球人都擁有他們那樣的高智商。 

「說的是你的大作！」Mycroft必須大喊出來－－因為Sherlock已拿起了他的逐客武器，以琴弓折磨着小提琴發出了可怕的嘈音。 

「什麼？」John也喊回去。 

「太明顯了！」Mycroft瞪了瞪John又瞪了瞪自己的弟弟。「難道你們下半輩子想在牢獄中度過嗎？」這一下咆哮終於讓Sherlock靜了下來，回瞪着他。 

「有關洩露國家機密的案件，John都聽你的，刪除了沒有寫進去。你作為大英政府還有什麼不滿意的？」 

Mycroft又露出了一個無奈的沒好氣的表情。「可惜英國並不只有洩露國家機密一條罪，你作為咨詢偵探難道還不明白罪行有形形色色的？不然國家法律幹嗎要編那麼多條目，法典又何需那麼厚的一部呢？」 

「那麼我的小說到底觸犯了那條法例？」John眨了眨眼。 

「你們知道，最近一群熱衷文學的教授和知識份子，在一個文化沙龍為他們喜愛的柯南·道爾偵探小說開了個研討會嗎？」Mycroft問。 

「真的嗎？」John高興得雙眼發亮，並瞧了Sherlock一眼好耀武揚威一番。「想不到我寫的東西連大學教授都看啊！」 

「你的偵探小說在學術圈的確惹起了一陣異乎尋常的漣漪，一小撮學者甚至沉迷得為它進行真實傳記般的考據，好像小說裏的角色都真有其人似的。」Mycroft說。「危險的地方就在這裏。」 

「即使他們推敲出來，我跟John就是小說主人公的藍本，又有什麼相干？」Sherlock不屑地聳了聳肩。「我們幹的是偵破罪案，又不是製造它們。」 

「想不到你跟John待一起太久了，頭腦也變遲鈍了。」Mycroft嘲諷地說。「上星期那個研討會，有一篇論文的題目是－－《論約翰.華生等同於福爾摩斯妻子的地位和作用》。」 

「什麼？」John驚訝地張大了嘴巴，轉念即怒不可遏，瞪着Sherlock吵吵嚷嚷：「我什麼時候做了你的妻子？我可是個雄赳赳的軍人啊！即使被迫做了不少家務，都是你太邋遢太懶惰的緣故，可不是我自願的！」 

「那是個比喻，John。」Sherlock翻了翻白眼。「枉人家還當你是文學大師呢！」 

「這還是因為學術研討會不容許公開討論『同性戀』這等違法行為，論文才寫得如此婉轉，通篇只以比喻論述，否則的話……」Mycroft搖頭嘆息。「真相根本已經呼之欲出了。」 

Sherlock緊皺眉頭，默不作聲。 

「可是，我明明沒有寫過我們的私人生活或感情方面？我寫的都只有案件啊！」John爭辯着。「這明明是偵探小說，兩個男人的冒險故事，怎麼會扯到這方面上去？大學學者們是不是想像力太豐富了？」 

「唉，感情真的會令人目盲。」Mycroft感歎道。「John，即使通篇只是描述案件，但敘述者是你呀，透過你的眼看出來的偵探，要說情人眼裏出西施都可能太過含蓄了，瞎子都看得見華生對福爾摩斯的傾慕之情！要非是情人，誰會連對方一呼一吸一顰一笑都觀察入微，一舉手一投足都心靈相通心領神會？還把這一切都活靈活現地重現紙上？」他還沒有說完。「儘管你將書中的偵探描述成一個不近人情的理性推理機械，但每當危急關頭，他總會為華生、單單只為華生流露出點點關注之情，這種曖昧之極的情愫又是什麼呢？」 

John一時張口結舌，語塞起來了。 

「何況書裏的兩個單身漢主角，還要住在一起，一起生活一起工作，所有時間都形影不離，出外公幹也不避嫌的租住一個房間，也從來不見跟任何女性友人交往……」Mycroft瞥了瞥二人。「我要說什麼，你們很清楚了吧？我可不想王爾德的悲劇重演。要知道他的被捕入獄，可是英國文學史上的一大損失，要是他沒有被牢獄之災磨損了健康和鬥志，英年早逝，以他的生花妙筆，繼續在文壇大放異彩，英國文學可會添上多少經典呢？」他頓了頓，看着John。「知道嗎？他被判罪的證據之一，可是他作品裏有關同性愛的潛台詞呢－－只是潛台詞！」 

John抿緊了嘴低頭不語。 

「太好了，大英政府降貴紆尊親自替你的故事主人公做媒來了，John，你就隨便創作個姑娘把他嫁出去吧！」Sherlock盯着Mycroft。「這樣你滿意了沒有？還是我和John的私人生活你也想來插一腳？大英政府變成了個媒人集團了嗎？Lestrade上星期跟你回家見媽咪碰了一鼻子灰，要不要也算到John頭上來？還是你早就為他找了個探長夫人作煙幕了？」 

Mycroft吞下了反駁的言詞，深深吸了口氣，隨即只是禮貌一笑。「親愛的小弟弟，雖然我自知我的做法不受歡迎，可一切都是為了你們好，你們好自為之吧。」他向John微笑頷首，便挽着他那把黑傘子逕自離去了。 

John抬頭看了看Sherlock，二人都非常無奈。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

就這樣，約翰.華生在下一部著作裏跟委託人瑪麗·摩斯坦結了婚，搬出了他跟偵探好友合租的住處。然而摩斯坦小姐在書中出現的頁數合共都沒有超過三頁，在偵探和助手的冒險故事中她永遠缺席，不是去了探望親戚便是乾脆提也沒提。華生一如既往的老往貝克街打轉，依舊緊隨着偵探朋友的步代，跟着他到天涯海角去偵破每一單奇案……　　　 

事實上，約翰.華生跟瑪麗·摩斯坦的關係，某情度反映了John跟Mary那段有名無實的婚姻－－看上去是郎才女貌佳偶天成，實質上是基礎薄弱貌合神離－－根本成不了一個吸引人或值得花篇幅去敘述的愛情故事。讀者也明顯更喜歡偵探和助手待在一起，繼續破案，而不喜歡有個女人在礙事，紛紛來信反映。不久John就應出版社要求把摩斯坦小姐寫死了，好讓喪偶的助手可以搬回去偵探老朋友的住處，讓二人繼續緊密合作。 

雖然摩斯坦小姐的出現如流星一般短暫，但卻起了關鍵性的煙幕作用，堵住了那些質疑書中搭擋關係曖昧的「衛道之士」之口。這讓John的寫作事業得以繼續下去，將福爾摩斯探案發揚光大，令夏洛克·福爾摩斯成為了英國有史以來最著名最有代表性的偵探－－世界上獨一無二的咨詢偵探福爾摩斯，身邊永遠跟隨着他忠誠的助手和朋友華生，兩個人早被認可成為一個整體，你中有我，我中有你，永不分離。


	9. 未來

「Mr. Holmes？」Mary在門口伸長了脖子張望，卻只看見在起居室收拾着舊報紙的John向她露出慈愛的笑容。 

此Mary可不是彼Mary。這位Mary全名Mary Russell，芳齡只有九歲，是他們房東太太Mrs. Russell的獨生女。Mrs. Hudson已經不是貝克街221b的女房東了，因為她多年前已與世長辭。接着她的房產被她的遠房親戚接手，後來房子又易手一次，此後他們的房東就是Mrs. Russell，一個帶着女兒過活的寡婦。 

「媽媽叫我告訴Mr. Holmes，管好他的蜜蜂，它們又飛到樓下來了。」Mary害羞地小聲說道。 

「好的，我會幫你轉告他。」John笑着回答。「不過你不是有他的手機號碼嗎？下次你可以直接send短訊通知他啊。」 

「我知道Mr. Holmes更喜歡用手機。」Mary只是低頭看着自己的腳尖。「但我想看着他，直接跟他說……」她想了想，又抬起頭，望着John，忸忸怩怩地。「Uncle Watson，他告訴你了嗎？」 

「什麼？」 

「關於……上次我……」Mary閉了閉眼睛，終於鼓起勇氣。「關於我說長大後要嫁給他那件事？」她不好意思地低下了頭。「然後他告訴我他有心上人了，那個人是Uncle Watson。」她抬起頭，水靈靈的兩隻大眼睛盯着John看了又看。「是真的嗎？」 

「是的，是真的。」 

「你也愛Mr. Holmes？」 

「是的，我愛他。」 

「噢。」Mary悲慘地笑了笑，迎來了她九歲人生的第一次失戀。 

「你幹嗎不喜歡跟你同齡的男孩子，卻看上一個年過八十的老公公？」John只覺好笑。 

「因為他是世上唯一的咨詢偵探，對不對？」Mary小聲地說，好像她在說的是什麼了不得的大秘密。「我看了福爾摩斯探案兒童版，那是我最深愛的圖書。我認出了那裏面寫的就是你和Mr. Holmes，對嗎？雖然我問了媽咪，她說故事書都是作出來的並不是真的，只是主角剛好跟你們相同姓氏，但我知道那是真的，對不對？」 

「對，是真的。」 

「嘩！」Mary開心地拍着手笑起來。「那麼寫書的人是你嗎，Uncle Watson？」 

「是的。」 

「要怎麼樣才可以成為作家？我長大後也想成為作家，我知道Mr. Holmes喜歡會寫偵探故事的人。」 

「只要有紙和筆……」John想了想，更正。「只要坐在你的電腦前，把你喜歡的人物放到你想他們出現的地方，然後想一想接下來會發生什麼事情，把這些寫下來－－就成為你的故事了。」 

「謝謝你，Uncle Watson。」Mary上前踮起腳尖親了親John的臉以示感謝。「我現在馬上去想我的故事！」便一溜煙跑下了樓梯。 

John看着她的背影，笑着搖搖頭。 

「她走了？」過了一會，Sherlock的聲音從廚房那邊傳來。 

「是的。」John站起來，穿過起居室，拉開半掩着的廚房門，走到了Sherlock身邊。 

「真是個黏人的小鬼，怎也打發不掉！」Sherlock生氣地說，目光並沒有從跟前的筆記型電腦螢幕上移開。 

「她只是喜歡你。」John笑了笑。 

「不明白怎麼會有人喜歡我，太奇怪了！」Sherlock嚷嚷道。「喜歡我的工作成果還可以理解……」 

John不滿地白他一眼。「那麼說我不是人嗎？」 

「你跟我一樣是怪人，不算。」Sherlock突然盯着螢幕，瞪大了眼。「你看，我的網頁仍然只有一個留言，瀏覽量差不多沒有變化，怎麼會這樣？」 

「誰愛看240種煙灰的分析？」 

「是243種，而且文章下有一個留言。」 

「那其實是我。」John無奈地翻翻白眼。 

「什麼？」 

「除了我，誰會看你的網頁？」 

「怎麼會這樣？我才是貨真價實的咨詢偵探，我寫的《演繹法》網站卻沒有人看；你新開那個Blog寫的都是些無無聊聊、嘮嘮叨叨的生活瑣事，只是偶爾提及我們過去的那些案子，人們便趨之若鶩，這世界到底是怎麼了？」 

「我想這世界一定是瘋了－－兩個七老八十的老公公，不好好的待在鄉下過退休生活，卻屁顛屁顛的跑回來倫敦，為了當不成網絡紅人而爭風吃醋。」 

Sherlock氣憤地瞪着John。「我才不相信你喜歡待在蘇塞克斯那悶死人的老房子。莫非你喜歡每天到後院我媽咪墳前去跟她吵架？還是捨不得離開我那剛搬進墓地不久的胖子哥哥？難得他終於如願跟早走兩步的Lestrade合葬在一起，你就別去當電燈泡打擾他們喇！」 

「唉！」說起來熟識的老朋友都差不多上了天堂，John也不勝唏噓，唯獨眼前的偵探儘管兩鬢斑白，情商卻還像個十二歲孩子。「我只是不明白，你為什麼要千里迢迢把那裏的蜂巢搬回來倫敦，弄得左鄰右里神憎鬼厭。」 

「那是個研究，我要用蜜蜂做許多實驗。」Sherlock頓了頓，解釋：「事實上，我正在寫一本名為《養蜂實用手冊，兼論隔離蜂王的研究》的小書。」 

嗶的一聲，Sherlock的手機傳來一條短訊。 

「不會又是那個小鬼吧？」Sherlock皺起眉頭。 

John一手拿起手機，一手戴上用繩子掛在胸前的老花眼鏡，讀出螢幕上的小字：「Mr. Holmes, 請查看電郵信箱。Anthea」 

「Mycroft的私人助理Anthea？」 

「對，我想是很漂亮很吸引人那位。」John回想的表情又挑起了偵探的醋意。 

「你的記憶還停留在什麼年代？她還沒有退休嗎？Mycroft才動身到黃泉有多久，這麼快便悶得來找我？」 

「先打開電郵看看。」 

「啊。」Sherlock盯着那封電郵卻說不出話來。John見狀便俯身上前一看，同樣怔住了。 

Anthea的來信只有數句，內容是告訴Sherlock和John，國家將通過公民伴侶關係法案，英國公民可於2005年十二月起於當地政府登記成同性伴侶，可享待遇與異性夫婦等同。電郵的附件，是一張Mycroft手寫Memo的掃瞄檔，大意是囑咐他的私人助理為二人共同努力多年的法案再加把勁努力爭取，並感謝她多年來的幫忙。 

比起家書，這封信其實更像一封公文，但正在閱讀的二人卻深深感到一股親情暖流，滿滿盛載着窩心的祝福。看Memo的書寫日期和字跡的潦草程度，Sherlock知道那是他哥哥生命將走到盡頭的時間，而且那個時候Lestrade已經不在人世了。Mycroft臨終前念念不忘一件事，還要瞞着自己的弟弟暗地裏進行，很明顯那是一份送給Sherlock和John的禮物，一份最有心思的最後禮物。 

相愛多年的咨詢偵探和他忠誠可靠的醫生助手，也就在接下來那個聖誕，在他們親友的祝福下結成了民事伴侶，實現了他們初相識時以為這輩子都沒有可能實現的夢想。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

221b的門鈴響了一下，停頓了不夠兩秒，又再大力地按了兩下。 

起居室裏，安坐在各自的扶手椅內的Sherlock和John對望一眼，不約而同皺起眉頭－－儘管按鈴習慣有點像一般客戶的做法，但力度有點過大了，手指在門鈴上的停留時間也比慣例稍長，按鈴人不像是焦慮緊張的遇上問題的求助者，倒更像是情緒亢奮但又帶着忐忑猶豫的求愛者。 

「你又在公園搭訕了什麼風騷熟女，惹得狂風浪蝶找上門來？」Sherlock瞇着眼盯着John。 

「我才沒有！是不是你又為了破案，跟哪個受害人假訂婚了被識破前來尋仇？」John反唇相稽。 

當房東太太帶着兩位來訪者進來時，他們卻全猜錯了－－沒有想過，竟然是兩位電視編劇前來想跟John洽談授權改編的事宜。 

「我們的計劃是把福爾摩斯的故事從維多利亞時代搬到廿一世紀來。」矮胖個子、一頭濃密卷髮那位說道。「我妻子是位資深監製，她跟BBC已達成了初步共識，大家對這個創新的改編方向都感到十分雀躍，只要柯南·道爾老先生您首肯，我們便會開始著手劇本。」 

「啊，對於福爾摩斯，你可以嫁了他、殺了他或做任何你喜歡的事。」John想也沒想便給出了這個回覆。「之前那麼多版本的改編我都沒給過意見，還有給改成狗和美少女動畫的呢。」儘管Sherlock白了他一眼，但John只是聳聳肩，滿不在乎狀。「改編作品已變成你們的新創作，你們可以自由發揮。」 

「非常感謝您。」高個子、髮線開始後移那位接着說。「但我們這次的改編還有一大特色－－可以說暫時是個天大的秘密。」他故弄玄虛的態度，倒惹起了John的好奇心。 

「什麼秘密？」 

「這次的改編並不是一個偵探故事，而是講述一名偵探的故事。」卷髮胖子說。 

「而我們借鏡了他本人著名的推理手法，透過戲劇去推理演繹他的心－－整個劇也可以說是一個讓偵探迷參與的推理遊戲。」高個子道。 

「我們的戲劇中心，並不在案子。」卷髮胖子手舞足蹈。 

「而在這位偵探和他助手那段耐人尋味的關係。」高個子興奮得臉色潮紅。 

Sherlock跟John打了個眼色，然後一同望向那兩位講得眉飛色舞的編劇。 

「你們對他們的關係，跟其他改編版本有什麼不同的演繹嗎？」Sherlock問。 

「簡而言之，觀眾看到最後，會發現他們一直在看卻沒有觀察，真相其實一直擺在眼前。」卷髮胖子向高個子一直擠眉弄眼地壞笑着。 

「他們就是彼此的靈魂伴侶，這就是一個愛情故事。」高個子最後宣佈。 

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃ 

貝克街221b還是老樣子，兩位老人家仍偶有客串查案推理的工作，但更多時間，一人專心養蜂，另一人則專心照顧着他的起居生活，二人繼續嘮嘮叨叨地鬥嘴同時又異常恩愛。 

上次那兩位熱情的編劇，離去時還跟Sherlock和John大力地握手，無時無刻表達着他們的創作熱情和對福爾摩斯原著的推崇和熱愛。但兩年過去了，那個改編版本依舊毫無音訊。倒是荷里活的一個動作片版本更早出爐，亦替片中兩個主角加入了更多的曖昧元素。 

也許期待這個時代有一個出櫃的咨詢偵探仍嫌太早？也許現今觀眾仍只能接受一點點曖昧卻不道明的情愫？但這個世界總是持續進步的，時代總是向前推進，今天不可能的事情，明天說不定就只是尋常事。 

所以儘管他們今天仍只是民事伴侶，說不定明年就可以擁有一段正式的婚姻；今天幕前只容許兩個男主角曖曖昧昧，說不定來年就容許他們相愛了。 

他們相信未來總是光明的。即使不發生在他們這代，也會發生在他們下一代。 

至於原著小說裏，福爾摩斯跟華生的關係到底如何，有人說是世界文學史上一大謎案－－多年來眾多教授學者和偵探迷仔細推敲考據，結果依舊眾說紛紜。 

「你知道我的方法。」假如書裏的偵探能夠跳出來向讀者們說話，他會說出這一句吧？你們看了那麼多案例，難道對於推理演繹法還是一點皮毛都學不會？那麼多蛛絲馬跡、數不盡的證據，明明就擺在那兒。 

－－當你排除了不可能的，剩下的無論多不可思議，都必然是真相。 

 

**-FIN-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：呼～終於寫完了！  
> 暫時是我寫過最長的一篇同人小說～～  
> 本來計劃不是這樣的，原本的設想可能只有這篇小說的二分之一甚至三分之一篇幅。
> 
> 最初給我動筆衝動的，只是《情人》這部電影（小說倒沒有看過），我在想自己是不是能用文字重現片中醉人又美麗的性愛場面呢？就只是這樣一個練筆的機會。想改篇作Johnlock版，是因為看的時候女主角那桀驁不馴、任性又孤立自己的模樣，讓我看見了學生時代Sherlock的影子。然後想到，不是有很多同人文描寫Sherlock年輕時做過性實驗？又有一些寫他年輕時受過情傷，長大後才自我防衛地認作「反社會」和染上毒癮。然後大家也好像有共識，John Watson在軍隊裏是個經驗豐富的情場老手。但好像沒見過有人將這些經歷交疊在一起：要是Sherlock第一次的性實驗對像就是John會怎樣？情場老手John看見年輕的Sherlock會不會把他當成獵物？原來令Sherlock借助毒品轉移視線的，就是John又會如何？John傷病回國患上PTSD就只因為打仗？還是涉及了傷透了他的心的往事？把這些想法加進《情人》原有的框架裏去，就成了這篇小說的上半部份了。
> 
> 一開始很多留言表示擔心故事會像《情人》般悲劇收場，但由於主角的背景不同，一開始的構思就打算跟《情人》不一樣－－原著裏男女主角國籍不同，一長居越南一回到法國，天各一方很合理。但Sherlock和John都是英國人，他們最後都會回國的，在同一國土要碰面的機會就大很多了。  
> 原本我動筆時的構思，就是戰爭完結，傷兵John會回到倫敦找落腳地，但又財困，要找人合租，於是《情人》故事的結尾就會接上《BBC Sherlock》的開頭，二人就在實驗室再度相遇，而這也就是我本來留給這篇小說的結局－－John跟着Mike推門走進實驗室，Sherlock抬起頭，二人震驚地對望，the End。
> 
> 令我改變初衷越寫越長的原因，是因為我寫得太慢結果連載時間橫跨了第三季前後，而第三季對我的刺激太過巨大，我要求心理補償，於是這篇小說的下半部，就是為了補償我的創傷而寫的。然後在寫的途中，我在網上，特別在Tumblr，看見了很多洋姑娘的大長篇分析，其中"tjlc"('the johnlock conspiracy' an idea that moffat/gatiss have been planning to have johnlock become canon eventually)給我的震撼無比巨大，令我由最初看完第三季後情緒低落食慾不振，變成充滿期待堅信希望在明天。這些看回來的點點滴滴，有些或許變成了潛意識，都被我加進故事中去了。後來的故事可說有許多半真半假的資料混合其中，但因為我都只是在湯上看過無法找回原文，所以沒有加上注釋：像在柯南.道爾時代，就有人撰文討論過華生像是福爾摩斯的妻子；王爾德因為小說中的潛台詞被控罪；柯南.道爾對來尋求版權改編的人說"You may marry him, murder him, or do anything you like to him."，這些都是我在湯上看回來的。而後來提及的Mary Russell，是另一個女作家寫的推理小說系列的主角，她在十五歲時成了退休後的福爾摩斯的徒弟，後來更嫁了給他……這個系列BBC也改編過作廣播劇，我聽到時就想，這作者想是在少女時代幻想過嫁給福爾摩斯吧？
> 
> 好了，嘮嘮叨叨的也說得差不多了。多謝一直以來追看這篇小說的你，我也是第一次寫文獲得這麼多迴響，儘管未能一一回覆和道謝，你們的留言我全都有再三細味，它們也是鞭策我努力寫下去的一大動力呢。非常非常感謝你們！

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pictures for First Time 第一次 (情人AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501634) by [221bfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic)




End file.
